


Odlesk západu tvého slunce

by Lanevra



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Léčba telepatií, M/M, Odehrává se po Amandině smrti, Splynutí myslí, Telepathy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 43,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoyův život byl poznamenán událostí, která na jeho duši i mysli zanechala hluboké rány. Proto přichází na Vulkán, aby u Sareka hledal odpuštění, vykoupení a snad i útěchu.<br/>.....<br/>Znalost filmů a/nebo knih „Khanův hněv“ a „Pátrání po Spockovu“ téměř nezbytná pro plné pochopení povídky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Krev.

Rudá lidská krev byla všude na jeho rukách. Její krev… stékala dolů… kapala mu z prstů. Bylo jí tolik.  _Matko! Matko!_ Ten hlas. Hlas, který nikdy nebyl naplněn takovou hrůzou. Byl všude. Tekl mu po nohách společně s její krví. Tříštil o zem jako kapky deště.  _Ty si ji zabil!_  Zakroutil hlavou. Zacouval. Vzdaloval se od jejího lůžka, jeden drobný krok za druhým, a ona se vzdalovala od něj. Nedosáhl na ni. Nemohl pomoci, už nemohl, ale nikdy by ji nezabil… nikdy by nezabil… zabil, už jednou zabil. Zabil i ji? Udělal to? Sloužil zoufale hlavu do krvavých dlaní. Nikdy by jí neublížil. Chtěl ji pomoci, tak proč bylo všude tolik krve? Rozlévala se po podlaze. Sunula se jako rudá kaluž k jeho nohám. Obklopovala mu kotníky. Stoupala výš a výš, a on ji nedokázal zastavit. Pohlcovala ho. Vtahovala ho do sebe. Nenasytně požírala, dokud se v ní zcela neutopil. Naplnila mu plíce. Dusila ho. Topil se v rudém oceánu, ze kterého nebylo jiného úniku než smrt. Lapal po posledních doušcích dechu…

„… proběhlo hladce. Venkovní teplota je ve stínu čtyřicet jedna stupňů celsia, na přímém slunci dosahuje až padesáti tří stupňů celsia. Atmosférická vrstva nad Shi'Kahr je stupně sedm a půl. Úřad pro zdraví proto varuje před dlouhodobým zdržováním se na přímém slunci a opouštěním ochranného filtračního pole nad městem. “  
Leonard se ve svém křesle prudce narovnal. Byl vytržený ze snu, hrozného ba přímo strašlivého snu, ale léta praxe ho přiměla vnímat hlas z reproduktorů jasně a čistě, i když nic slyšet nepotřeboval. A svůj dech i tep ignorovat, přestože mu srdce bušilo v hrudi a plíce se nepříjemně svírali.

Zamračil se. Sedm a půl stupně?

Při takových hodnotách by spíš doporučil se zahrabat hluboko pod zem a modlit, aby atmosféra rovnou neodplula někam do vesmíru. Na Zemi nedosahovala atmosféra tak nízkých hodnot ani ve špinavém dvacátém prvním století, kdy se obvykle pohybovala někde mezi devíti a jedenácti. Dnes, kdyby někde klesla pod dvanáct, nejspíš by to vyvolalo celoplanetární paniku. Tady to byl, jak naneštěstí moc dobře věděl, ve skutečnosti naprosto přirozené. Procházet se tu v poledne na sluníčku bylo jako jít se osmažit do radiační komory. Velká zábava.

„Prašnost ve městě je na úrovně patnáct, proto cestujícím doporučujeme užití dýchacích masek typu tři, které jsou k zakoupení v přistávací hale nebo přímo u našich stevardů. Druhy pocházející z planet třídy O a P v zájmu jejich bezpečnosti a zdraví žádáme, aby raketoplán opouštěli východy jedenáct až patnáct, odkud je koridory zavedou do aklimatizačních boxů, “ hlásil vlídný ženský hlas, „Nyní prosím vyčkejte, než vás stevardi vyzvou, abyste opustili svou sekci. Neopouštějte prosím sekce bez vědomí stevardů. Děkujeme za pochopení. V případě další dotazů se obraťte na nejbližšího zaměstnance meziplanetárního dopravce Vesmírný kolibřík, se kterým právě cestujete, nebo využijte jakéhokoliv veřejně dostupného počítačového terminálu. Bylo nám potěšením cestovat spolu s vámi a doufáme, že našich služeb využijete i do budoucna. Vítejte na Vulkánu!“

Když vzal v potaz to příšerné počasí venku, které mu tak ochotně popsali, bylo to opravdu skvělé uvítání. S veškerým nadšením rovnajícím se nule, se zvedl ze svého křesla, protože mu stevard svým vtíravě laskavým hlasem, který se pro Andoriana jednoduše nehodil, oznámil, že může opustit svou sekci a vydat se k východu.

Šoural se k němu pomalu, takže ho ostatní předcházela a on si proto připadal jako stařec. Ale ani toho nedonutilo zrychlit. Ne snad proto, že by nemohl, on nechtěl. Sám se sem rozhodl přiletět, to rozhodnutí udělal s veškerým odhodláním, hlasitou podporou od Jima a kupodivu také tichou od Spocka, ale to neznamenalo, že toužil udělat to, co musel. Stanout mu tváří v tvář a čelit všemu, čeho se mu od něj mohlo dostat a že neměl nejmenší tušení, co to bude. Když mu poslal zprávu a požádal ho, jestli by nemohl navštívit Vulkán, nedostalo se mu záporné odpovědi ani to nebyla odpověď zdvořile kladná, naopak se zdála být potěšený. Nakonec od něj dokonce uslyšel 'Budu se na vás těšit, doktore McCoy.'  
Budu se na vás těšit – ta slova mu stále zněla v hlavě. Celých těch pět hodin letu, než se mu na poslední hodinu podařilo usnout, a teď se zase vkradla zpět. Neuměl si představit, že by byla skutečně upřímná, jak by také mohla být, jenže Vulkánec by neřekl tak vlídná slova, pokud by je nemyslel upřímně. Spíš by to bylo něco jako 'Budu čekat' nebo vůbec nic.

Vyšel z koridoru do přistávací haly a rozhlédl se.

Musel přimhouřit oči. I když bylo zdejší světlo ještě umělé, sluneční paprsky procházející šedými skleněnými stěnami haly měli rudý nádech, který už byl jeho očím nepříjemný. Siluety lidí se na chvíli změnili v šedavé ploužící se stíny, než si jeho oko přivyklo a on ho uviděl. Sareka, vulkánského velvyslance, jak poklidně stojí mezi ostatními postávajícími Vulkánci čekajícími na své příbuzné nebo přátele, a hledí přímo na McCoye. Nic víc, jen stál. Nedalo se samozřejmě očekávat, že se nadšeně rozeběhne, ale alespoň by mohl gestem naznačit, že ho vůbec poznal, případně se rovnou nazlobeně obrátit a odejít. Takhle věděl ještě méně, co má očekávat, když kráčel směrem k němu. Nepoznal to ani z jeho tváře, jedno jak blízko byl, dokonce ani, když před ním stanul. Byl klidný, obličej bez výrazu jako všichni Vulkánci, a Leonard ho neznal natolik, aby z těch drobných detailů, které se měnili s přicházejícími a odcházejícími emocemi, něco poznal. Kdyby to byl Spock dokázal by...  
„Mír a dlouhý život, doktore Leonarde McCoyi,“ pozdravil ho Sarek poklidně, podle jeho mínění snad i bez ostrého tonu, a zvedl ruku v tradičním vulkánském pozdravu.

Zvedl ruku ve stejném gestu. Když máte pár let praxe, nebo si tu praxi od někoho ukradnete, není zase tak těžké pozdravit po vulkánsku. Sarekovo obočí i tak mírně vystoupalo nahoru v překvapení.

„Rád vás zase vidím, velvyslanče Sareku.“

„Sarek je dostačující,“ navrhl tykání typickým vulkánským způsobem; vlastně celkem neomaleně.

Nadechl se a výdech, načež přikývl na souhlas. Měl mu říkat Sareku? To se naprosto rozcházelo s veškerými jeho očekáváními, podle kterých ho prostě musel tento Vulkánec někde v hloubi své logické mysli nenávidět. Jenže teď, když tu před ním stál a mluvil s ním, nedokázal najít ani záchvěv nenávisti nebo zlosti nebo čehokoliv, co by cítil on sám na jeho místě. Jen klid a snad dokonce vstřícnost.

„Potom stačí Leonard,“ navrhl nazpět, hlavně proto, že to byla slušnost.

„Bude mi potěšením,“ kývl Sarek, načež trochu ustoupil a pokynul rukou k východu, „Půjdeme?“

Nahodil si tašku na rameno a vykročil za Vulkáncem do toho příšerného horkého počasí, které venku už na první pohled vládlo.

„Nemusel jste pro mě jezdit, dokázal bych si hotel najít sám,“ promluvil po pár krocích.

„Nepřipadá v úvahu, abyste byl ubytován v hotelu, Leonarde. Jste rodinný přítel, budete přebývat v našem domě.“ Nebyl to návrh ani žádost dokonce ani rozkaz, bylo to prostě konstatování faktu, se kterým se dalo těžko polemizovat. Trochu se na Sareka zamračil. Rozhodně neměl v úmyslu nastěhovat se do Sarekova domu až sem přiletí, ve skutečnosti v půlce cesty uvažoval, že zůstane sedět v raketoplánu a nechá se zase odvézt zpět na Zemi. Být s Vulkáncem v jednom domě… dvacet čtyři hodin denně… jen oni. Nedovedl si to představit, ale nehádal se, neměl na hádky s tvrdohlavými Vulkánci sílu. Za poslední dobu se vůbec nevyspal, vlastně si ani nepamatoval, kdy spal v kuse osm hodin nebo třeba i víc. Bylo to už tak dávno…

Prošli pod tabulí hlásající, že parkoviště je uzavřeno, protože je díky prašnosti ve městě zakázáno užívat vznášedla. Zamračil se a chtěl na to Sareka upozornit, ten však vypadala, že si ve skutečnosti ani nevšímá okolí a jde za svým přesně daným cílem. Leonard vřele doufal, že je to jakýkoliv druh dopravního prostředku. Jednou se Spocka zeptal, kde přesně leží jeho dům, to slovo přesně měl tenkrát vynechat, protože mu Vulkánec poskytl přesné umístění nejdříve v zeměpisných délkách, pak v metrech a úhlech vzdušnou čarou od slunečních hodin nacházejících se na hlavním náměstí Shi'Kahru, které byli považovány za pomyslný střed města a nakonec ještě v metrech silnice od již jmenovaných hodin ke dveřím jeho domu. Nic z toho si McCoy samozřejmě nepamatoval, ale zhruba věděl, že se dům Spockovi rodiny nachází dva kilometry od hranic města. Nechtěl by šlapat dva kiláky v řídké horké atmosféře Vulkánu přes kopce a návrší z písku. Pro Vulkánce to asi nebyl problém, dva kilometry bylo nic, když trasa jejich zkoušky dospělosti měřila až dvacet kilometrů, ale jeho by to nejspíš zabilo někde v půlce.

Vyšli na prázdné parkoviště a horký vzduch nesoucí s sebou rozpálený jemný písek ho se silou uhodil do tváře. Bylo to jako ponořit se do kádě naplněné rozměněnými a rozžhavenými žiletkami. Raději ani nahlas nekomentoval to hrozné vedro, jen sáhl do kapsy a přitiskl si kapesník na obličej místo dýchací masky.

Sarekovi zjevně takové počasí problém nedělalo, rázným krokem pokračoval přes parkoviště k jedinému vznášedlu. Následoval ho stejně rychle, velice rád, že si už okamžik na to mohl sednout do pohodlného sedadla a hlavně se nadechnout filtrovaného vzduchu kabiny. Vulkánec se posadil vedle něj, jen položil ruce na volant a řízení se aktivovalo. Žádné zámky ani bezpečnostní opatření, na Vulkánu asi opravdu nebyla třeba, vzhledem k tomu, že zde byla jedna z nejnižších kriminalit v celé Federaci.

„Dnes tu máte obzvlášť příšerné počasí,“ podotkl, když Sarek už vyjížděl z parkoviště, „Naposledy alespoň nebyl všude prach.“  
„To jsou jarní bouře,“ odvětil Vulkánec a auto nasměroval po silnici od letiště nejspíš nejkratší cestou přes město.

McCoy vyhlédl ven do, prachem a pískem okupovaných, ulic. Tím samým pískem, který jejich vznášedlo rozviřovalo do všech stran vztlakem pod antigravitačními deskami na jeho podvozku. Před přívalovými vlnami většina chodců ustoupila a obrátila se zády. Pár nepozorných nebo spíše cizinců, zůstala moc blízko vozovky a vlny písku je přímo zasáhli. Ve zpětném zrcátku je viděl, jak se snaží vyklepat si prach z vlasů nebo vytřít z očí. Naštěstí chodců jako takových nebylo mnoho, jak kvůli vysoké prašnosti tak proto, že Vulkán měl velice málo obyvatel. Pozemšťanů bylo ve vesmíru dvacet tři miliard, z nichž jedenáct a půl miliardy žilo na Zemi. Celá Vulkánská rasa měla jenom osm miliard Vulkánců, to bylo méně, než kolik bylo lidí na Zemi, a ještě jich část ani nežila na Vulkánu. Nebýt tu takové horko, uvítal by zdejší bydlení víc, než v přeplněných obrovských mrakodrapech na Zemi, kde byl nucen přebývat.

„Nechci vidět, jak to tu vypadá v zimě,“ ušklíbl se té představě, „Víte, že byla u východu cedule, podle které je zakázáno jezdit po městě vznášedly?“  
„Toho jsem si plně vědom. Netýká se to však diplomatických vozidel.“  
„No jistě,“ jemně se uchechtl. V tomhle byl, jak se zdálo Sarek stejný jako Spock, nebo spíš naopak. Když něco nechtěli udělat nebo naopak chtěli, vždy si našli logické zdůvodnění nebo kličku v předpisech, která jim to dovolila. Tak si Spock zdůvodnil svůj poměr s Jimem, který odporoval předpisům Flotily. Jednoduše prohlásil, stejně jako Jim, že splynutí myslí není to samé, jako fyzický akt a tudíž nemohou být nařčeni z porušení předpisů. Rozkošné! Strhla se kolem toho ve Flotile debata, přeci jen se museli rozhodnout, jestli potrestat dva hrdiny Federace nebo to zamést pod koberec. Nakonec neudělali ani jedno. Změnili raději předpisy Flotily tak, že navazování poměru i mezi tak vysoce postavenými důstojníky, bylo za určitých podmínek možné a pak to odůvodnili plánem zavést do budoucna lodě, kde budou také civilisti. Takové oznámení vzedmulo dostatečnou vlny dalších diskuzí, že si nikdy na něco tak malicherného, jako Spockův a Jimův vztah, ani nevzpomněl. Ale i tak to byl další velký zářez na Spockově a Jimově pažbě výjimečnosti, kteří si oba udělali. Jen Leonard za nimi zaostával, protože jeho výjimečnost nemohla být podle Vulkánských tradic diskutována na veřejnosti a vlastně se o ní mlčelo pomalu víc, než o Pon Farr. Jediný s kým kdy mluvil, byl sám Spock, který ale jen přijal vše, co mu Leonard řekl, a pak prohlásil, že to vnímá stejně. Byl to velmi jednostranný rozhovor, stejně jako ten, který vedli potom co… zachvěl se. Nechtěl na ty první dny ani vzpomínat. V žaludku z toho měl úzkost a ruce mu z toho chladli i přes teplotu v kabině.

Zamnul si je o sebe.

„Vaše návštěva mne vskutku překvapila, Leonarde, pokud to tak mohu vyjádřit,“ přerušil Sarek jeho myšlenky, naštěstí.

Rychle se soustředil na něj, nebo spíš na správnou odpověď, protože myslet na Sareka bylo někdy stejné, jako myslet na ní a to přinášelo další příval úzkosti.

„Spock s Jimem se za vámi nechystají zajet, tak jsem si řekl, že to udělám já,“ odpověděl polopravdou, „Neměli by vás tak zanedbávat.“

Opravdu se jeho přátelé nechystali Sareka navštívit, byť měli před odletem Enterprise z pravidelné údržby na Zemi, tu možnost, ale to nebyl praví důvod, proč sem Leonard zamířil. Sám ho vlastně znal jenom napůl.

„Nevnímám jejich chování negativně. Jsou nyní partnery, je logické že budou, zvláště zpočátku, chtít trávit čas společně, mimo rodinný kruh. Nebylo třeba mne kvůli tomu navštěvovat.“  
„Já vím, jen mne napadlo, že teď když…“ ztichl, nechtělo to doříct a netušil, jestli Sarek snese, aby to dořekl. Nepodíval se na něj, ani nezareagoval na jeho slova, jen dál sledoval ubíhající silnici před nimi a blížící se bránu, ke které mířili.

Zhluboka se nadechl a pokračoval kousek za vynechanou částí.

„Má bývalá žena je na dovolené se svým třetím manželem a má dcera je těhotná. Jsem u ní rád, ale na ničem, co se týče těhotenství a medicíny se spolu neshodneme. Ona patří k těm moderním alternativním doktorům, kteří by se už asi bez počítačů a techniky neobešli, já radši tradičnější metody. Jen bychom se zbytečně pohádali a to by jí nedělalo dobře…“ trochu se uchechtl, „To, že ji nemám navštěvovat, protože bychom se hádali, je tak jediná částečně medicínská věc, na kterou máme stejný názor.“

„Rozumím,“ řekl Sarek rezervovaně.

Vulkánci a jejich soukromí, v tom byli hrozní, skoro horší, než se svou logikou. Neochotní o sobě nic říct, i kdyby je to mělo stát život a neschopní správně reagovat, když se jim člověk svěří klidně i s něčím, co by řekl bez problémů veřejně. Dobré, jeho neshody s dcerou nebyly úplně veřejným tajemstvím, ale po tom, co věděl o vztahu Spocka a Sareka, mu to zase jako tak velké odhalení nepřišlo. Stejně měl, tak jako vždycky, chuť zaklít, když Vulkánec po jeho boku tak skvěle zabil jakoukoliv další diskusi.

Neudělal to, neřekl vůbec nic, jen vyhlédl z okna na ubíhající poušť, ze které v dálce rychle vstával horský hřeben, k němuž také mířili. Byla to jen chvilka, i když muselo vznášedlo v masách přesouvajícího se písku jistě jet pomalu, a dostali se do jejich stínu i závětří, a zamířili k domu, který byl jakoby přilepené úplně dole pod skálou. Už z dálky vypadala jako všechny opravdu staré domy na Vulkánu, trochu orientálního stylu. V duchu se vsadil, že budou jeho stěny pokryté freskami a nemýlil se. Samotné nádvoří, na které vystoupil ze vznášedla, bylo sestaveno z tak drobných kousků do hladka vyleštěných kamenů, že by se musel sklonit, aby je od sebe dokázal pořádně rozeznat. Dohromady však dávali obrovský kruhově stočený obraz něčeho, co, alespoň z těch částí, které nebyli pokryté pískem, vypadalo jako velký ještěr. Přirovnal by ho k pozemskému drakovi. Naneštěstí neměl šanci si ho prohlédnout, ani nekonečné množství fresek na průčelí domu, jelikož mu vítr hnal horký písek do pusy. Raději přeběhl ke dveřím a dovnitř. Silové pole se za ním a Sarekem zavřelo dřív, než samotné dveře z něčeho, co vypadalo jako tlusté stonky bambusu opálené do černa. Druhé silové pole jim bránilo vstoupit do domu, dokud klimatizační systém nezbavil větší části prachu, potom mohli konečně vejít.

Uvnitř bylo příjemně, teplo, ale rozhodně ne tak horko jako venku nebo u Spocka v kajutě, a prostorně. Jeho vlastní byt, stejně jako všechny lidské, měl místnosti přísně oddělené, hlavně dveřmi, tady se dalo dohlédnout na obě strany, velkými jen z části látkou zakrytými průchody, až do dalších tří místností. Dost špatně se tu udržovalo soukromí, pokud člověk nebyl doslova vycepovaný k tomu, aby nevcházel bez zaklepání nebo vůbec bez toho, aby všemi smysly zkontroloval, že se ve vedlejší místnosti někdo nenachází. Trochu znervózňující.

„Nastavil jsem teplotu, která by vám měla vyhovovat.“  
Prudce se k Sarekovi obrátil. Teď to vypadalo, jako kdyby mu četl myšlenky.

„Co?“

„Dvacet pět stupňů,“ upřesnil Sarek, „Je to teplota přijatelné pro pozemšťany i Vulkánce. Většina z nás preferuje teploty mezi třiceti a třiceti dvěma stupni celsia, zatím co lidé nejčastěji volí teplotu mezi osmnácti a dvaceti. Dvacet pět je proto vhodný kompromis.“  
„To je dokonalé, cokoliv je lepší, než to vedro venku.“

„Pak vám tedy ukáži pokoj pro hosty,“ řekl Vulkánec a pokynul rukou.

Následoval ho několika místnostmi, kde popravdě netušil, k čemu slouží, protože se až na polštáře válející se po zemi, zdáli být prázdné. Tušil, že jejich účelem bude poskytnout prostor k meditaci nebo společnému posezení, jedno z toho rozhodně. Došli chodbou, nebo alespoň hodně dlouhým a úzkým pokojem, který měl na zdech železné skoby se zavěšenými olejovými lampami, až k jedněm z mála dveří. A za nimi se skrýval skutečný pokoj pro hosty. Jak jinak také. Takové plně vybavené pokoje… to byla přeci naprosto normální věc ve všech domech a rozhodně se nestávalo, že návštěvy museli spát na gauči, i když bylo o místnost navíc. Navíc se v něm vkusně mísilo staré pozemské i vulkánské vybavení a moderní počítač na stole a terminál ve zdi. S ironií ho napadlo, že kdyby se mu po letech manželství podařilo ten pokoj pro hosty doma skutečně udělat, třeba by ho Jocelyn nikdy neopustila. Třeba by všechny věci pak byli jinak, včetně… potřásl hlavou a zakázal si na to myslet.

„Na rozdíl od většiny ostatních místností, tato má vlastní termostat. Můžete si tedy nastavit teplotu takovou, jaká vám vyhovuje a ne jen, která je akceptovatelná.“ Ukázal Vulkánec na panel, „Dům je vám celý k dispozici, vyjma mé ložnice. Můžete se tu pohybovat kdekoliv, stejně jako můžete trávit čas mimo dům. Nedoporučuji ale chodit příliš daleko a to ani na dohled. Bouře může přijít rychle, takže během pár desítek vteřin ztratíte přehled o tom, kde se nacházíte.“  
„Ven určitě nepůjdu, po cestě sem jsem neviděl žádná dobrá pikniková místa,“ odpověděl s úsměvem, alespoň s pokusem o něj.

Sarek mírně pozvedl obočí, ale nevypadal ani pobaveně. V poslední době, dlouhé době, jeho vtipy přestali být vtipné a jeho energičnost se vytrácela tak moc, že si o něj přátelé začali dělat starosti. Měli ty pohledy, kterými se ptali, kde je starý Kostra, jako kdyby skutečně odešel nebo umíral. Nesnášel to, jen ho to dráždilo k nepříčetnosti, a Vulkánská netečnost mu zrovna nepomáhala.  
„Já ve skutečnosti jedno znám,“ překvapil ho Sarek svou odpovědí, „Je to skalní výběžek dvacet až třicet pět minut odsud, to podle počasí, denní doby a vaší fyzické zdatnosti. Můžeme tam zajít se západem slunce a já vám ukáži vulkánskou polární záři. Zrovna dnes nebo zítra na to bude vhodná doba, až se tato bouře přežene přes naše území a posune více k východu, bude dobře vidět její elektromagnetická složka. Pozemšťané to shledávají fascinujícím a inspirujícím, má žena to vysloveně milovala i po desítkách let života zde. Mohlo by se vám to také líbit.“  
Bylo to poprvé, co se jeden z nich zmínil o ní a znělo to tak… přirozeně. Až moc přirozeně, takže to s sebou přineslo do jeho nitra pocit stísněnosti. Měl dojem, že by o ní neměli mluvit, jako kdyby byla dávno pryč, ještě ne. Ještě bylo třeba před její úplným odchodem udělat, jenže Leonard netušil co. Netušil ani co by měl na zmínku o ní říct.  
„Také je to nejspíš jediné rozptýlení, které vám, kromě vlastní společnosti, budu moci během vašeho pobytu na Vulkánu poskytnout,“ pokračoval Vulkánec po odmlce, jak si nejspíš jeho mlčení vyložil jako žádost o další informace, „V Shi'Kahr je sice k dispozici řada kulturních a vzdělávacích akcí, ale drtivá většina z nich je ve vulkánštině a já si troufám pochybovat, že byste měl pro porozumění dostatečné jazykové schopnosti. Pár je jich i ve standardu, avšak žádné v nejbližší době. Nebo byste mohl použít univerzální překladač, ten ale plně nepojme hloubku básní nebo uměleckého výstupu.“

Úzkost se rozplynula v pouhý nepříjemný pocit, jednoduše proto, že mu fantazie poskytla dvě nesmírně kuriózní představy. Jeho samotného jak se Sarekem po boku sedí na šutru a dívá se na hvězdy a Vulkánce, který přednáší báseň. Dohromady to bylo prostě moc. Zasmál se.

„Řekl jsem něco humorného, Leonarde?“ otázal se, obočí vysoko pozvednuté, ale zároveň byl jeho tón lehký, ne skutečně zmatený, jaký ho uměl mít Spock, když ho něčím vyvedl z míry.

Zakroutil hlavou.

„Nic zvláštního, jen jsem si představil Romea a Julii ve vulkánském provedení,“ znovu se zlehka zasmál, znělo to chraplavě od toho, jak dlouho se smíchu vyhýbal, „Spokojím se s vaší společností a šplhání po horách vynechám. Jsem doktor, ne kamzík.“  
„Očekával jsem takovou odpověď,“ odvětil na to, „Ubytujte se a prohlédněte si dům, já budu zatím před večeří meditovat, poté se sejdeme v kuchyni. Za padesát pět minut přesně.“

Nečekal na McCoyovu kladnou nebo jakoukoliv odpověď, jednoduše jen kývl hlavou v rozloučení a zmizel na chodbě dřív, než by se kdokoliv stačil vzmoci ke slovu. Ani tentokrát jeho slova nebyla žádost nebo rozkaz, zase to bylo jednoduše konstatování. Automatický předpoklad, že nikdo nebude proti jeho přáním nic namítat.

Hodil svou tašku vedle postele.

„Zatracení povýšení Vulkánci.“

°°0°°

Ještě před večeří zatáhl ochranné žaluzie, aby ztlumil hluk, který způsobovali masy písku narážející do oken. Věděl, že takové zvuk pozemšťany znervózňují, nebyli na ně zvyklí a jejich intonace dráždila jejich primitivní instinkty. Nebylo to nic neobvyklého, proto se nad tím nepozastavoval, jednoduše jen přijal, že bude v domě pouze umělé osvětlení, protože chtěl Leonardu McCoyovi poskytnout patřičné pohodlí. Byl od Amandiny smrti prvním člověkem, který zde trávil noc a to bylo… zvláštní. Znepokojivé, nejspíše. Pocit, který to s sebou přinášelo, musel v delší podvečerní meditaci dostatečně analyzovat a rozebrat, aby ho dokázal eliminovat, ale nezdařilo se to zcela. Nebylo to nejspíš ani možné, vzhledem k tomu, že i teď, když pomalu kráčel od své ložnice chodbou, vnímal lidskou přítomnost. Samotnou existenci další inteligentní mysli někde velmi blízko, ale také k jeho uším doléhal dech, který byl nepřiměřeně rychlý, i když lidé spali, a také typický pach. Dřív jim byl dům naplněné a ještě dlouho po Amandině smrti se vznášel ve vzduchu, ale nakonec byl díky opakovanému filtrování vzduchu zcela eliminován a Sarek na něj téměř zapomněl, až do teď. Rozléval se domem, zvláště chodbou, již od Leonardova příchodu sem.

Zastavil se u jeho dveří a zhluboka se nadechl. Bylo to jiné než u jeho ženy, ostřejší a rozhodně mužnější a samozřejmě překryté množstvím chemických složek, které byly beztak zbytečné. Pozemšťané měli podprůměrně dobrý čich, o to víc se snažili ho uměle iniciovat, nehledíc na to, že jiným rasám by to mohlo být nepříjemné.

On na to byl zvyklí, dokázal lidský pach stejně jako chemický snadno ignorovat i teď, a pokračovat ve své cestě. Skrz celý dům, ven zadním východem, kde bylo, v největším stínu skalního výběžku, umístěno nádvoří se skleníkem. A na tom nádvoří byla malá svatyně. Nebyla zasvěcena žádnému z konkrétních bohů, kterých bylo ve Vulkánské mytologii nespočet, prostě tu byla již od postavení domu a nebyl důvod ji bourat. Někdy během let z ní pouze byly odstraněny všechny konkretizující prvky, takže se stala neurčitým svatostánkem, u kterého mohl každý bez ztráty logiky, zavzpomínat na ty, jež zemřely, nebo jinak opustili dům. Ostatně k ničemu jinému ani sloužit nemohla, neznal v rodě nikoho, kdo by ještě věřil v existenci kteréhokoliv boha, ať už by ho definoval pouze jako mocnou energetickou bytost, které kdysi navštívila Vulkán. Po někdejší víře zůstaly jen prastaré tradice, jež i on dodržoval pouze ze zvyku… tedy až do chvíle, než Amanda tak náhle zemřela. Pak se pro něj stali něčím víc, možností se znovu se svou ženou střetnout, byť jen ve vlastních vzpomínkách.

Právě teď byly vzpomínky tím, co velmi potřeboval.

Poklekl na dřevěnou desku před svatostánkem a škrtnutím zapálil olejovou lampu, která byla v přístěnku připravena. Její světlo s nafialovělým odstínem ozářilo Amandinu holofotografii opřenou o zadní stěnu, pod kterou, přesně podle Vulkánských zvyklostí, ležel manželčin zásnubní náhrdelník, a vedle něj, v malé krabičce, také zlatý prsten. Oba tyto předměty dávali najevo, že on a jeho žena jsou spjati až do smrti, byť pouze prsten, podle starých pozemských tradic, oba nosili neustále. Sarek sám ho měl na prstě i nyní.

Složil ruce k sobě a o konečky prstů si opřel čelo, oči zavřené jak se ponořil do vlastních myšlenek a vzpomínek směřovaných na Amandu. Nic víc po ní nezůstalo, jen volné vlákno mysli po většinu dní ležící v hloubi jeho vědomí, až na ty okamžiky, kdy se náhle pohnulo a zoufale šlehlo ve snaze najít svůj druhý konec. Už žádný nebyl. Nikde. Její lidské vědomí nebylo uloženo v chrámu, tak jako vědomí generací Vulkánců, jednoduše se rozplynulo nebo odešlo do míst, kde nebyla ani teoretická šance, že by ho mohl dosáhnout. Zůstal jen ten volný konec, který se teď napínal vzpomínkami vyvolanými McCoyovou přítomností.

Leonard McCoy, padesát tři standardních let, lékař, který získal titul na pozemské univerzitě. Kromě všeobecného lékařského vzdělání také chirurg, psycholog a exobiolog. Jednou rozvedený, jediné dítě, dcera ve věku dvaceti devíti let. Člen Hvězdné flotily s hodností kapitána, jenž obdržel několik vyznamenání; za dlouhotrvající službu, statečnost, výjimečné nasazení ve službě a Purpurový řád cti Hvězdné flotily. Hrdina Federace, o jehož statečném činu sice věděla veřejnost, ale jen málokdo znal celý příběh, zvláště pak tu část, které byla výjimečná pro Sarekovu rodinu. A ještě méně lidí tušilo, kdo byl s Amandou v posledních vteřinách jejího života nebo proč k oslavovanému hrdinovy pocítil v jeden okamžik tolik nenávisti, kolik by ji v sobě nedokázal nastřádat ani za celý život bez vyznávání Surakova učení logiky.

Ten okamžik byl však dávno minulostí, logika a čas mu dovolil ovládnout a potlačit veškeré nežádoucí emoce, po kterých zůstal jen klid a smíření. Již Leonarda McCoye nevinil z Amandiny smrti, neboť logicky věděl, že nemohl dělat nic pro její záchranu a také… pozemšťan byl víc než jen rodinný přítel, byl samou součástí rodiny tak, jako ještě nikdy žádný cizinec a jako jen hrstka Vulkánců. Přesahoval i tuto výjimečnost, přestože si to jistě neuvědomoval. Člověk, jenž nyní spal v jeho domě, byl příslovečnou miskou vah osudu, který jeden život přinese a druhý odvede s sebou. Věděl, vnitřně cítil a byl naprosto přesvědčen, že Amanda by souhlasila, pokud by věděl, že její život bude vesmírnou vůlí vyměněn za Spockův a necítila by nenávist ani odpor k Leonardu McCoyovi. Byla by mu vděčná, protože taková jeho žena byla. Tak ve své neopakovatelnosti nahlížela na svět a on měl nezadatelnou povinnost její smýšlení dále ctít. Přijmout doktora ve svém domě stejně, jako by to udělala ona, i když jeho přítomnost zde přinášela tolik rušivých emocí, se kterými byl nucen se vypořádat.

Otevřel oči a podíval se na podobiznu své ženy.  
„Vím, že takové by bylo tvé přání, ashayam,“ řekl do noční tmy.

Nebylo to logické, ona ho slyšet nemohl a nikdo jiný také ne, natož aby mu odpověděl, ale přesto to udělal. Jeho slova zůstala ve vzduchu vyset jako příslib i poté, co sfoukl svíčku a vstal.

°°0°°

Siréna mu zněla v uších. Světla blikala. Počítačový hlas z interkomu svolával všechen personál na jeho stanoviště. Desítky členů posádky běžely po chodbách, jejich nohy dutě naráželi do koberce. On běžel s nimi, hnal se směrem k ošetřovně, kde na něj čekal ten nejdůležitější ze všech pacientů. Ona. Tak neuvěřitelně daleko. Chodbou protahující se do nekonečna. Běžel tak dlouho, až k zavřeným dveřím, jež se před ním pomalu otevřely. A tam…

Zůstal stát. Uprostřed chaosu ošetřovně a pozoroval sám sebe, jak se nad ní sklání. V ruce měl skalpel. Dlouhý kus ostrého kovu. Rozmáchl se jím a bodl. Čepel se zanořila do jejího těla, rozervala látku jejích šatů a odhalila rudou krev prýštící z rány. Tekoucí z jejího těla ven. Přelévající se přes okraj lůžka. Cvrnčíce na zem jako tisíce kapek bubnujících na okno.

Vykřikla sám na sebe.  _Leonarde! Leonarde!_

„Leonarde!“

Prudce procitl a spatřil nad sebou dvě temně hnědé oči a ostře řezanou tvář bez výrazu. Pevné ruce ho svírali za ramena, instinktivně jednu z nich uchopil za zápěstí a stejně pevně sevřel. Byl zmatený. Prvních několik tepů splašeně běžícího srdce si nebyl vůbec schopný uvědomit, kde je a kdo se nad ním sklání, pak se jeho mysl začala projasňovat. Nebyl na  _Enterprise_ . Nebyl ve svém bytě v San Franciscu. Nebyl dokonce ani na Zemi, nýbrž na Vulkánu v domě Spockovi rodiny a ten, kdo se nad ním skláněl, byl Sarek.

Uvolnil se a pustil zápěstí, jež do té doby držel nejspíš bolestně pevně. Potom se pomalu zvedl do sedu. Raději nikam nespěchal, měl pořád nepříjemně slabí pocit v rukách, jako kdyby je dlouhou dobu pevně tiskl v pěst a napínal každý sval v pažích.  
„Sareku…,“ dlouze vydechl jeho jméno a stejně dlouze se nadechl.

Srdce mu stále v hrudi bylo a na skráních cítil ledové kapky potu razící si svou cestu k bradě, ale kromě toho, kromě pomalu ustupující hrůzy, se cítil neuvěřitelně trapně a nazlobeně. Vadilo mu, že tu vůbec Vulkánec je a také mu to dal pohledem najevo, a nejen jím.  
„Co tu děláte? Myslel jsem, že si Vulkánci váží soukromí a tak cizím lidem nelezou do ložnic ani, když jsou u nich jen na návštěvě,“ zamručel nevrle, na cokoliv příjemného by se nevzmohl ani, kdyby chtěl, dech a vyschlé hrdlo by mu na to nestačilo.

„Omlouvám se, Leonarde,“ řekl Sarek klidně, nevyvedený jeho hrubostí nijak z míry, a teprve po svých slovech stáhl ruce z jeho ramen, „Nemínil jsem narušit vaše soukromí, ale slyšel jsem vás křičet. A volat o pomoc. Nezdálo se být pravděpodobné, že by vás kdykoliv v mém domě napadl, ale měl jsem obavu, že vás postihl… například srdeční infarkt.“

„Tak starý, aby mě tu u vás klepla pepka, ještě nejsem a žádnému ze svých vydřidušských příbuzných takovou radost taky neudělám. Půlka prasynovců se těší, že za mě budou přebírat důchod od flotily,“ odsekl nabroušeně.

Nebylo mu příjemné, že tu nad ním Sarek postává a sleduje ho se… starostlivostí? Střelil po něm nahoru pohledem, aby se přesvědčil, jestli je to vůbec možné a skutečně bylo. Pamatoval si výraz, který Vulkánec měl, vlastně byl na chlup stejný jako Spockův, kdy se Leonard zranil nebo byl jinak v nebezpečí. Celou situaci to dělalo ještě nesnesitelnější. Byl zpocený jako myš, čůrky mu tekli po zádech, a potřeboval by se důkladně vykoupat, jenže to nemohl, když tu Sarek byl a měl vulkánskou starost.

„Měl jsem jen noční můru,“ zamručel, protože se nezdálo, že by jeho nezvaný host odešel jen tak, „To je, když člověk ve snech vidí věci, které mu nejsou moc příjemné. Podivné věci, které neexistují, většinou.“  
„Ujišťuji vás, doktore, že Vulkánci mají také noční můry. Někteří jich mají více, než ostatní,“ konstatoval Sarek trochu rezervovaněji, nicméně pak pokračoval opět přátelsky, na Vulkánce samozřejmě, „Kromě chemických preparátů je na uklidnění po nočních můrách dobrá meditace nebo šálek bylinného čaje. Má žena si jeden vulkánský druh oblíbila, pomáhal jí klidně usnout. Připravím vám ho. Naleznete mne v kuchyni.“

Ani tentokrát nečekal na souhlas nebo odpověď a opět se vypařil do temnoty, kam jemné osvětlení z konzole na čelu postele, už nedosáhlo. Zamžoural do stínů, někde do míst, kde byli nejspíš dveře, ale viděl jen našedlé siluety stěn a právě jen otevřených dveří. Vulkánec byl pryč rychleji, než by stačil říct Hvězdná flotila.

„Zdvořilé je se alespoň rozloučit,“ zamumlal, i když věděl, že už ho Sarek stejně neslyší.

Vstal a pomalu se na roztřesených nohou vydal do koupelny. Naštěstí tu měl vlastní, nejspíš v každém pokoji, o dost méně příjemné bylo, že v ní netekla žádné voda. Na to byl ale celkem zvyklí. Během služby na hvězdné lodi byla voda na koupání na příděl, jelikož se během opakované filtrace vypařovala nebo jinak ztrácela. Nebyl si přesně jistý. V technických věcech se nikdy nevyznal a byl rád, že dokáže vyčistit zanesenou trysku v replikátoru, když na ni nacákal čokoládový puding.

Bez většího nadšení ze sebe sházel provlhlé oblečení a vklouzl do sonické sprchy. Pustil dlouhý program a opřel si čelo od dlaně složené na stěnu. Chvění mu přebíhalo po celém těle v pravidelných rytmech nahoru a dolů. Celkem uklidňujíc, trochu jako masáž v lázních a hlavně dobře známé, ale stejně by dal přednost vodní sprše. Během těch nekonečných třech měsíců kdy byl uvězněný na Zemi si jednoduše na vodu zvyk a... ne, ve skutečnosti bylo tohle příjemnější a daleko účinnější.

Ušklíbl se.

Jaká to další ironie života, že on, který tak nedával na neustále pendlování mezi planetami a základnami a rozkládání vlastního těla na volně poletující atomy, si teď posteskl právě po lodi. Po  _Enterprise_ , která ho roky ochraňovala a pak pro něj i zemřela. Prudce se narovnal. Teď myslel docela jako Jim, když lodi uvažoval jako o živé, ale ona taková skutečně byla. Něco v sobě měla. Cosi, co mu scházelo a co s sebou přinášela každá loď s tím stokrát prokletým i velebeným jménem. Vesmírná dáma.

Zahvízdání mu oznámilo, že byla sonická sprcha ukončena, jako kdyby si nevšiml absence brnění kůže a blikajících světla na stěně. Nebyl hluchý ani slepí, natožpak hloupí. Na tu hloupou mašinu, co hvízdala tak dlouho, dokud se nevypotácel ven, vrhl ještě poslední naštvaný pohled, než za sebou praštil dvířky od sprchy. Potom se vrátil do ložnice a ponořil se do sporé tašky, kterou si s sebou přivezl. Mračil se na své věci, jak je vyhazoval na postel, a přitom si uvědomil, že si toho vzal nepatřičně málo. Jestli tu bude chtít zůstat déle než týden a každou noc se zpotit další můrou, tak mu brzy dojde jakékoliv čisté oblečení a bude všechny Vulkánce v okolí pohoršovat svým holým bílým zadkem vystaveným vstříc smrtícím rudým vulkánským slunečním paprskům.

Nahlas se hořce rozesmál.

Jediný Vulkánec široko daleko byl jenom Sarek a před tím ukazovat nahý zadek? Trochu zavádějící zábava, když vzal v potaz, s kým spí jeho syn a všechny ty vulkánské věci o kterých se nemluvilo. Třeba tu, že mívali Vulkánci, zvláště muži, poněkud méně sexuálně vyhražený vkus, než lidé, a Spock to ostatně musel po někom podědit.

Natáhl na sebe čisté triko a kalhoty, lahvička jeho léku putovala do kapsy, a vyšel ven na chodbu. Bylo v ní rozsvícené světlo, možný tak na třicet procent svého plného výkonu, které ho vedlo dál domem na jeho druhou stranu, kde se nacházela jídelna a za ní kuchyni. Obojí samozřejmě hezky bez dveří, takže ho jediné skutečně jasné světlo v kuchyni lákalo jako můru rozsvícená lampa.

Zastavil se ve dveřích a trochu zamžoural na dění uvnitř. Sarek zrovna donášel kouřící konvici na stůl, kterou položil přesně doprostřed mezi dva připravené hrnky. Už z dálky viděl, že jak konvice, tak hrnky budou ruční práce, nejspíš pár stovek let stará, podle zaneseného hliněného povrchu, na kterém ale stále jasně vyznívala geometrická kresba. Nic jiného od tohoto místa ani neočekával, proto se také nepřekvapený ničím, usadil na jednu z židlí. Nohama sotva dosáhl na zemi, musel se poposunou dopředu a sedět na krajíčku. Nebylo to moc pohodlné, ani vysoké opěradlo, do jehož okraje narážel temenem hlavy, mu radost neudělalo. Vše tu bylo konstruované na někoho, kdo měl minimálně dva metry a deseti centimetrů, do takové výšky měl přeci jen celkem daleko, i když nepatřil k nejmenším.

„Vedlejší židle vám bude lépe vyhovovat,“ upozornil ho Sarek při nalévání čaje, nejspíš si všiml toho, jak se na sedačce ošívá, „Byla vyrobena na zakázku speciálně pro Amandu, aby na ní mohla sedat pohodlně při své výšce pouhých sto šedesát pět centimetrů.“

Zvedl k němu pohled. Řekl její jméno. Vyslovil ho tak lehce, ne vulkánsky chladně, ale stejně přirozeně, jako o ní promluvil předtím. Zatnul ruku v pěst, sledující každý Sarekův pohyb jako ostříž. Pomalu naléval čaj, zlehka kývaje konvicí ze strany na stranu, nechávaje stékat namodralou tekutinu po stranách starého malované šálku. Jeho ruce se při tom nezachvěli, oči se nezvedly, ani když mluvil, jeho výraz se nezměnil ani ve chvíli, kdy vyslovil její jméno.

Leonard nedokázal rozpoznat, jestli je jeho chování lhostejnost nebo smířenost, ale neměl sílu se hádat. Mlčky se zvedl a zkusil vedlejší židli, která mu opravdu vyhovovala daleko lépe. Opěradlo měla ještě delší než ostatní, sahalo mu skoro až po vrcholech hlavy, takže se vyrovnala ostatním židlím u stolu, i když byl na o poznání nižších nohách. Opřel se dozadu a položil si hlavu na černé dřevo, které bylo lehce cítit po kouři, zřejmě ze všudypřítomných svíček a olejových lamp.

Štíhlá ruka mu přisunula hrnek po stole k jeho místu. Spočinul na ní pohledem déle, než bylo nutné, protože ho upoutalo, že je holá. Sarek měl dlouhé volné rukávy a jeden z nich se mu při pohybu shrnul nahoru. Bylo zvláštní vidět vulkánce ukazovat na veřejnosti víc holé kůže, než kolik bylo naprosto nezbytně nutné, aby mohl dýchat a bez obtíží manipulovat rukama s věcmi. Zvláštní. Sklouzl pohledem po jeho zápěstí na prsty a... na zlatý kroužek zdobící jeho prsteníček po lidském způsobu.

Polkl. Sarek stále nosil prsten. Jeho slova nemohla být lhostejnost, snad. Nikdo, ani Vulkánec, by nenosil snubní prsten, pokud by na svou ženu zapomněl a její ztráta pro něj neměla význam.

„Pijte, prosím, po malých doušcích,“ doporučil mu Sarek, „Tento čaj obsahuje dostatek neurostimulantů, aby vám náhlé přijetí velké dávky způsobilo nepříjemné nežádoucí účinky, jako malátnost a ztrátu orientace. Celkově je ale pro pozemšťany neškodný i při pravidelném pití,“ dodal ujištění.

To bylo zbytečné, pokud tu neměl vědecký trikordér, aby si ověřil složení do poslední molekuly, bylo mu jedno, co pije. Zvedl hrnek ke rtům a usrkl. Mělo to podobnou chuť jako směsice heřmánku a meduňky až na výrazný slaný podtón, který ale jistě nebyl díky skutečné soli. Vulkánské tělo jí potřebovalo jen minimum, ve skutečnosti tak málo soli by už u člověka vyvolalo neurologické problémy a silné křeče. Směšné, že o tom právě teď uvažoval. Odložil hrnek zpět na tenkou z trávy složitě splétanou položku, které nejspíš u Vulkánců zastupovala podšálek.

„Není to nic moc,“ konstatoval, chuť mu byla opravdu nepříjemná, „Nebyla by spíš sklenice vody?“  
„Na pouštní planetě je žádost o sklenici vody velmi troufalé přání.“  
S přimhouřenýma očima se podíval na svého spolustolovníka, který seděl naproti němu se stále stejným kamenným výrazem ve tváři, přesto si byl McCoy jistý, že jeho slova byla rozhodně myšlena jako vtip. Koutky rtů mu zacukala v úsměvu.

„Nevadí, spokojím se klidně i s trochou burbonu,“ odpověděl podle hesla, když nemají na chleba, ať jedí koláče. Navíc by si sklenku něčeho ostřejšího klidně dal, kdyby nevěděl, že zapít s ní léky by mu klidně mohlo způsobit embolii. Ne že by mu na tom zase až tak moc záleželo.

„Mám řadu druhů alkoholu, pokud na něm trváte, ale spánek si tím nezlepšíte, spíše naopak. Raději vám dám tu vodu,“ odvětil Sarek a zvedl se.

Okamžik na to měl Leonard před sebou vysokou sklenici vody. Vlažné vody, jak zjistil hned vzápětí, když se snažil zapít slanou chuť čaje. Ušklíbl se, ale nic neřekl. Chápal to. V horku, které panovalo venku, poměrně vysoké teplotě zde v domě a jeho vlastní zvýšené teplotě díky snům, by pití krásně ledově vychlazené vody nebylo zrovna nejlepší a tudíž logické. Nejspíš by z toho dostal škytavku nebo by se mu obrátil žaludek, to by samozřejmě Vulkánský hostitel nemohl dopustit.

Sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl své léky, bez ohledu na to, že tu byl Sarek. Neměl sílu zamýšlet se nad tím, co si Vulkánec pomyslí a vlastně nebyla vůbec jeho starost, co kdo bere za prášky nebo proč. Jeden si tedy bez obav vyklepl do dlaně, hodil do pusy a pořádným douškem ho zapil.

„Ceradogon,“ přečetl Sarek nápis na lahvičce. Docela pozoruhodné, vzhledem k jeho velikosti a sklonu.

„Jen lék na spaní,“ odvětil na to lživě s jistotou, že Vulkánec nebude znát skutečné účinky léku ani se o ně nebude zajímat.

„Ve skutečnosti je to slabé antipsychotikum, které se předepisuje pacientům vykazujícím psychotické symptomy, jež ovšem nemají typickou degenerativní poruchu mozku související s trvalou psychózou, bipolární poruchou, schizofrenickou poruchou a dalšími druhy psycho-degenerativních onemocnění mozku,“ odcitoval Vulkánec téměř jak příručka.

Zamračeně na něj hleděl, dost na to, aby člověk před jeho rozzlobeností ustoupil, ale Vulkánec to okomentoval jen mírně pozvednutým obočím. Nemělo cenu se na něj rozčilovat, místo toho skryl lahvičku zpět do kapsy, kde nebyla tak na očích.

„Funguje i na špatné sny, proto jsem si ho předepsal,“ odvětil rezervovaně. Nechtěl, aby se v tom Sarek dál šťoural a podle vulkánských zvyklostí ani neměl, přesto ho nepřekvapilo, když to prostě nenechal být. Přeci jen, byl diplomat a diplomaté odjakživa rádi strkají nos do cizích věcí, zvláště ti polní.  
„To může být bezesporu pravda, přesto se však tomu dá těžko věřit,“ zpochybnil jeho slova s naprostou lehkostí, „Znám účinky a indikace tohoto preparátu. Mé ženě ho lékař předepsal na zmírnění úzkostných stavů po porodu, než nastoupí účinky hormonální léčby. Spolu s nimi dostala velmi důrazné varování, aby je neužívala déle jak dva až tři standardní měsíce, neboť poté začne rychle klesat schopnost mozkových receptorů reagovat na přirozené hormonální iniciátory kolující v těle.“

„Neužívám je tak dlouho,“ odmítl, opět to nebyla pravda, a raději změnil téma, „Paní…,“ odmlčel se, pořád ještě nedokázal její jméno říct nahlas, „Vaše žena trpěla poporodní psychózou?“ zeptal se, fingující lékařský zájem.  
„Mírnou formou, ano. Pravděpodobně byla vyvolána delším těhotenstvím potřebným k dostatečnému vývoji vulkánského plodu, ale to není téma, které by se vás týkalo,“ řekl s typickou neochotou mluvit o osobních problémech, zato do těch Leonardových hodlal šťourat podle všeho velmi odhodlaně, „Snažím se tu vyjádřit svou obavu o vaše zdraví, Leonarde. Noční můry nebývají vážným problémem, k jehož zdolání je třeba užívat antipsychotika, a to ani u lidí. Vulkánci dávají vždy přednost před podněcováním organismu k samoléčbě, dovedli jsme to, jak jistě víte, téměř k dokonalosti. Má žena vždy zastávala názor, že je to jedna z unik vulkánské kultury, které by lidé...“  
„Jak o ní dokážete mluvit tak lehce? Jak o ní dokážete mluvit tak lehce se mnou?“ přerušilo ho uprostřed věci. Nechápal, jak to Sarek dokáže, prostě o ní mluvit, téměř jako kdyby se měla v každém okamžiku objevit ve dveřích a zároveň v minulém čase. Ještě méně chápal, jak může někdo tak klidně mluvit s vrahem své ženy, protože ničím menším nebyl.

„Amanda zemřela, to však neznamená, že se zcela vytratila z mého života a já o ní již nikdy nepromluvím. Byla jeho součástí padesát let, to je dlouhá doba i pro Vulkánce,“ odpověděl mu na to, jeho hlas přitom získal typický ostrý podtón, kterým Vulkánci dávali najevo nelibost.

Sevřel svou chvějící se ruku v pěst. I přes léky se do ní opět vrátil třas, vlastně se mu zdálo, že je to ještě horší, než kdykoliv předtím. Nemohl se divit. Nedivil, seděl tu naproti Sarekovi a odhodlával se říct to, co tolik dlouhých měsíců odkládal.

„Tak jsem to nemyslel, sakra,“ zaklel polohlasně, frustrovaně, „Lidé… když nám někdo zemře, nedokážeme o něm mluvit ještě dlouho… někdy už nikdy… zvláště s tím, kdo…,“ zatnul zuby, až slyšel v uších jejich zaskřípání, „Zvláště s tím, kdo našeho blízkého zabil.“

Tři dlouhé nádechy se prodraly jeho sevřeným hrdlem a Vulkánec stále nepromluvil, potom pomalu zvedl obočí ve výrazu nepochopení.

„Nerozumím, o čem mluvíte, Leonarde.“  
Jeho slova prskal v McCoyově nitru bublinu rostoucí po velmi dlouhou dobu. Malý bod vzteku sám na sebe kumulující v temný mrak hrozící prudkým zábleskem. Uhodil pěstí do stolu, až křehký starožitný hrnek nadskočil, ztratil balance a převrhl se. Modrohnědá tekutina se rozlila po stole.

„K čertu, dobře rozumíte! Sám jste mi to řekl! Ty si ji zabil; to jsou přesně vaše slova! Já Amandu zabil tím, že jsem nic neudělal!“ třesoucí rukou zašermoval ve vzduchu, „Měl jsem ji zachránit, tak jako všechny předtím, ale nedokázal jsem to. Zabil jsem ji...“  
„Nemohl jste nic dělat. Když se dostala do vašich rukou, už byla pryč, ani kdybyste její tělo přivedl zpět, nikdy...“  
„Ne!“ uhodil do stolu oběma rukama a vymrštil se do vzduchu, „Nezačínejte mi tu s nějakejma vulkánskejma mambo jumbo kecama! Já jsem doktor, když žije tělo, žije člověk, neexistuje žádná věčná duše, jen změť neuronů a impulsy mezi nimi! I ta vaše zatracená katra je jenom elektromagnetické vlnění, nic víc! Pokud bych ji dokázal přivést zpět, žila by!“ poklepal důrazně na stůl konečky prstů, až ho boleli, „A neříkejte, že ne! Neříkejte, že jsem nemohl nic dělat, protože vždycky se dá něco dělat! Měl jsem pracovat rychleji… líp… zkusit jinou techniku. Možná kdybych se nejdřív soustředit na tu roztrženou arterii… možná jsem mohl…“

Jeho síla se vytratila stejně jako hlas. Všechna slova, která chtěl říct, se rozpadla v chaos myšlenek, zvuků, které jako kdyby slyšel ve své lebce. Jeho malý kousek, ten který zůstával vždy sarkastickým vědcem a lékařem, ho s posměškem informoval, že věci, které slyší, pocity které má, jsou jen výplody jako fantasie. Pouhá iluze psychózy, která pomalu zachvacovala jeho mozek. Zoufalství blázna uvědomujícího si, jak pomalu propadá šílenství.

Vysíleně klesl zpět na židli a složil si hlavu do dlaní. Viděl okraj stolu, ze kterého odkapával čaj, a jeho krůpěje se tříštili o hranu židle, na které seděl. Byl to jediný zvuk, kromě šumění větru nesoucího písek, který se v místnosti i v celém domě ozýval. A hučení v jeho uších, které vůbec se skutečným světem nesouviselo, jen stále dokola opakovala jeho jméno, jako v jeho dnešní noční můře.  
„Vnímáte mě, Leonarde?“ zeptal se Sarek přísným hlasem, který ho donutil k němu vzhlédnout.

Zamrkal, jak s překvapením zjistil, přes slzy. Netekli mu po tvářích, ale zrak měl jejich vinou zamlžený. Jak ponižující. Téměř se tu zhroutil a rozbrečel. Ne, nejspíš se opravdu zhroutil, uvědomil si, když shlédl na rozlitý čaj a vlastní stále se třesoucí ruce. Před Sarekem, zatím co se mu pokoušel omluvit a zvrhlo se to v křik. Prostě nádherná ukázka dospělého chování.  
„Omlouvám se.“

„Netřeba se mi za nic omlouvat,“ odvětil Sarek, jeho hlas se přitom nesl odněkud zprava, kde určitě před chvílí nebyl. Seděl přeci naproti.

„Tak co bych měl udělat, abyste pochopil, jak moc toho lituji? Ne mi odpustil, jen,“ vzhlédl k němu nahoru, do jeho klidné vulkánské tváře, „jen pochopil, že ona… dělal jsem, co jsem mohl, ale udělal někde chybu. Ne úmyslně, já bych ji nikdy neublížil. Byla tak… jak bez ní vy a Spock můžete žít?“

„Na rozhovor, který chcete vést, je dnes již pozdě a vy jste očividně unavený. Pojďte, Leonarde, pomohu vám zpět do vašeho pokoje.“

Horká vulkánská ruka ho jemně vzala pod loktem, ovšem přes veškerou opatrnost, byla síla, která ho zvedla ze židle, neúměrná. Nechal se vytáhnout nahoru a podepřít. Už se nemohl víc ztrapnit, než už se mu to beztak podařilo a slova, která z něho před okamžikem vyšla, mu vzala veškerou zbylou sílu ke vzdoru. Nahradil ji pocit zmaru. Snažil se ze všech sil dostát tomu, s čím přicestoval sem. Omluvit se Sarekovi, vysvětlit… ne, pokusit se popsat, jak moc mu Amanda chybí, ač to sám nechápe, jenže i když to udělal, nedostal se nikam.

Klesl do postele, ke které ho Vulkánec dovedl. Neexistovala žádná doba v jeho životě, kdy se cítil tak unaveně, jako právě dnes, včetně těch proklatých dní přesně tady na Vulkánu.

Zavřel oči.

°°0°°

Sluneční paprsky pronikali tři centimetry širokou škvírou v roletách do jeho kanceláře v budově Vulkánské akademie věd a na zdi po jeho pravici kreslili duhově narudlé obrazce. Sledoval je již dvanáct minut, jak se milimetr po milimetru posouvají společně s tím, jak slunce stoupalo vzhůru po obloze.

Měl by pracovat na referátech jeho vybrané skupiny studentů diplomacie, místo toho však svou mysli zaměstnával Leonardem McCoyem a jeho duševním stavem. Samotná jeho návštěva zde byla překvapující, nebýt na ní Spockem předem upozorněn, nejspíš by neskryl své emoce ve chvíli, kdy by spatřil doktorovu tvář na obrazovce svého počítače, avšak samotný důvod jeho cesty sem, pokládal prostě jen za rozmar. Pozemšťané takové rozmary měli. Zničehožnic si vzpomněli na staré přátele nebo známé a rozhodli se je kontaktovat. Jak věděl, zvláště silně tuto potřebu pociťovali lidé mezi padesátým a šedesátým rokem života, kteří se domnívali, zcela iracionálně, že se jejich život chýlí ke konci. Teď si uvědomoval, jak bláhové bylo přikládat doktorovu návštěvu krizi středního věku, jak duševní stav lidí po padesátce samotní pozemšťané nazývali. Logičtější bylo, že sem zavítá kvůli Amandě, ne však… přijatelnější.

Jeho žena byla pryč a jemu nebylo dovoleno odejít s ní, přestože si to přál, jediná logická cesta, která mu proto zbývala, bylo kráčet životem dál a nést si s sebou vzpomínky na ni. Tu nepatrnou část, která v něm ještě žila. Zaobírat se její smrtí bylo nelogické. Neviděl v tom žádný smysl, neboť za její smrt nenesl nikdo vinu a nemohl být tedy potrestán. To jediné by bylo logickým důvodem proč po deseti měsících, dvou dnech, osmy hodinách a padesáti třech standardních minutách od její oficiální smrti ještě vůbec o tom dni uvažovat. Rozuměl, že pozemšťanům musel jeho přístup připadat necitliví, hněv, který McCoy večer ukázal, toho byl důkazem, ale nebyl schopen jednat jinak. Volná vlákno jeho vědomí, to vypálené místo v duši, tam stále bylo a vždy bude, s tím se musel smířit a to, že nedával navenek znát co má ve svém nitru, jeho vnitřní svět nečinilo o nic méně skutečným. Nebyl jako Leonard McCoy, který ponechal své emoce tryskat do okolí v tak silném výbuchu, že jistě neměl žádnou spojitost s přirozenou reakcí člověka na pocit viny, který doktora trápil. Byl to skutečný projev psychózy, na niž také bral léky, snad i známka posttraumatického stresu, který eskaloval v okamžiku Amandiny smrti, jenže Sarek nebyl s takovým vysvětlením zcela spokojen. Nabízela se ještě jedna alternativa. Možnost, která by donutila McCoye opustit  _Enterprise_ , možná i službu ve Flotile, a přicestovat sem za ním. Něco mnohem hlubšího, co nemohla pozemská znalost medicíny vysvětlit ani vyřešit, ale než možnost, jež ho napadla, plně zvážil, musel mluvit se svým synem.

Interkom na jeho stole zahvízdal. Stiskem ho aktivoval.  
„Centrála pro komunikaci. Máte příchozí hovor ze Země, přímé spojení z Velitelství hvězdné flotily od kapitána Spocka. Přejete si ho přijmout?“

„Ano. Spojte hovor,“ souhlasil a obrátil se zcela ke svému stolu.

Na obrazovce se objevila synova tvář, za níž byla vidět část kanceláře a výhled z okna na nádvoří Velitelství hvězdné flotily.  
„Mír a dlouhý život, otče,“ pravil Spock.

„Mír a dlouhý život i tobě, můj synu.“

„V jaké voláš záležitosti?“ zeptal se Spock rovnou, stručný jako vždy a nezabývající se podružnými tématy, jak to měla v oblibě Amanda, když komukoliv volala. Velmi málo a přesto mnoho z ní znělo ve Spockově osobnosti.

„Včera na večer jsem u nás doma ubytoval doktora McCoye. Předpokládal jsem, že by kapitána Kirka mohl zajímat jeho bezpečný přílet na Vulkán,“ začal neutrálně, vědouc, že přímé vyptávání tak rychle by u jeho syna nikam nevedlo. Odmítl by se vyjádřit.

„Budu o tom kapitána informovat. Měl starost, jestli se doktor McCoy přizpůsobí podmínkám na Vulkánu nebo… lekne žízní po třech krocích,“ dodal, nejspíš citující samotného kapitána.

„V tom případě mu můžeš říct, že doktor byl skutečně velmi nespokojen se zdejšími klimatickými podmínkami a pramálo ocenil jarní bouře. Nechtěl jsem mu ani kazit náladu sdělením, že po jaru přijde léto a padesát dva stupňů ve stínu,“ pokusil se o jemný humor, který byl ohodnocen pozvednutím obočí a ničím víc.

„Budu kapitána informovat i o tom, otče. Děkuji za tvůj zájem o věc, já i James si toho ceníme. Teď jsem nucen konverzaci ukončit, neboť…“

„Jaký je důvod McCoyovi návštěvy zde?“ zeptal se bez dalšího kličkování, když se zdálo, že se Spock snaží hovor nesmyslně ukončit dřív, než se právě na toto stačí zeptat.

„Zastává názor, že tě s Jimem zanedbáváme a domnívá se, že ti společnost prospěje. Pokoušel jsem se mu vysvětlit koncept samoty, který naše kultura vyznává, ale nebyl ho schopen nebo ochoten pochopit. Jestliže tě obtěžuje jeho přítomnost, vždy ho můžeš požádat, aby odletěl.“  
„Neobtěžuje mě jeho přítomnost, jen chci znát důvod proč tu je,“ stál si pevně za svým nevyřčeným požadavkem, aby syn mluvil, „Ten skutečný, který znáš i ty a pravděpodobně také kapitán Kirk.“  
„I kdybych znal jakýkoliv jiný důvod, nepříslušelo by mi právo o něm mluvit.“

„Spocku… po desetiletích v diplomatických službách jsem si vypěstoval schopnost rozeznat povahy a nálady ostatních a pochopit je alespoň do té hloubky, jakou mi může přinést má logika, která však, jak jistě víš, ve věcech emocí jiný druhů snadno selhává. Oprav mne proto prosím, pokud se mílím, ale podle mého názoru doktora McCoye sužují dlouhotrvající duševní nesnáze,“ předklonil se v křesle, lokty si opřel o stůl a prsty sepnul konečky k sobě, přes něž nahlédl na Spockovu tvář, „Samou naší kulturu pomohlo z krvavého prachu naší minulosti pozvednout jedno důležité pravidlo; život je posvátný. Je doktorovo zdraví, a tím i život, ohroženo?“  
Spock se na něj díval bez jediného pohybu, až to téměř vypadalo, jako kdyby mělo spojení ze Země zpoždění, což samozřejmě nebylo možná. Absence jakéhokoliv výrazu nebo pohybu bylo jenom obdivuhodné sebeovládání, kterého dosáhl.

„Vždy jsi uměl slovy tnout do živého masa hlouběji než čepelí lirpy,“ pravil nakonec po celých třiceti devíti vteřinách mlčení, „A tvá pozorování jsou správná. Doktora McCoye posledních deset měsíců sužují postupně se zhoršující psychologické obtíže.“  
„Jak vážné jsou?“ zeptal se, neboť si byl vědom, že to, čeho byl včera večer svědkem, nemohl považovat za dostatečně rozsáhlé pozorování.

„To je otázka úhlu pohledu,“ odvětil syn mírně vyhýbavě, nicméně pokračoval, „Psycholog a neurolog Hvězdné flotily doktorův duševní stav označil za psychózu vyvolanou dlouhotrvajícím stresem ve službě. Vzhledem ke svému postavení a proslulosti byl po této diagnóze doktor McCoy interně vyzván, aby požádal o předčasný důchod, což také udělal. To se stalo před pěti měsíci a dvaceti třemi standardními dny. Dle mínění lékařů Flotily se měl začít zlepšovat, to se však nestalo, naopak, jeho obtíže konstantně nabírají na síle.“  
„Rozumím.“

Zaklonil se ve svém křesle a sepnul konečky prstů. Časový úsek odpovídal, Spock ho také zdůraznil, což znamenalo, že sdílel Sarekovu domněnku, jen to neřekl nahlas. Stavělo ho to před velké dilema, neboť pokud bylo pravdou, co si myslel, nevěděl, jak má zareagovat. Logika hovořila jedno, zároveň to, co vnímal jako přirozené a správné, pro něj tentokrát nebylo jistotou podporujícím logiku. Ve skutečnosti pocítil i jistý odpor k řešení, které bylo logické, a to odpor povahy, jež se obtížně překonávala.

„Viděl doktora McCoye vulkánský léčitel?“ zeptal se po krátké odmlce.

„Navrhoval jsem mu to, ale striktně odmítl. Jeho stav tedy nemohl posoudit ani léčitel ani jakýkoliv jiný telepat.“  
„Včetně tebe?“

„Do jisté míry včetně mne,“ přikývl Spock, „Požádal jsem ho o splynutí myslí a jeho reakce na to byla… přehnaně emocionální i na něj. Ve skutečnosti to byl víc jak nepřiměřený odpor. Doktor… Leonard byl vždy neochotný sdílet své vědomí, dlouho žil v domnění, že ve splynutí může Vulkánec vstoupit do všech koutů jeho mysli a vykrást jeho tajemství, jak to jednou nazval. Po našem...  _fal-tor-pan_  se náhled na mou osobu a sdílení se mnou změnil, jenže po matčině smrti se doktor opět uchýlil k odporu vůči splynutí,“ Spock se odmlčel, jeho výraz však dával znát, že se chystá ještě něco říct, proto Sarek mlčel a vyčkával, „Nemohu to popsat slovy, nemohu to vysvětlit logikou, ale cítím, že se Leonardovo duševní zdraví zhoršuje a strádá tím i jeho tělo. Jestliže mu nebude poskytnuta patřičná pomoc co nejdříve, mohli by být škody nevratné.“  
„Proto jsi ho poslal za mnou?“ zeptal se stroze. Už neviděl v doktorově přítomnosti na Vulkánu jeho vlastní záměr, či snad potřebu se vůči němu ospravedlnit, nýbrž Spockovu logiku, která sice byla obdivuhodná, ale nemohl sdílet její výsledky. Nechtěl.

„Nebyl to můj nápad, otče, doktor sám dlouho zvažoval, že se s tebou setká a soukromě promluví. Já ho jenom podpořil, protože...“  
„K tomu ti nikdo nedal právo, Spocku,“ přerušil ho, „Víš ty vůbec, co po mne žádáš, byť nevysloveně? Z jakého důvodu bych s tím měl souhlasit? Z jakého důvodu by s tím měl souhlasit doktor McCoy, když to nedovolil tobě?“  
„Já nejsem ten, s kým by se měl smířit jako první, nebo možná vůbec,“ odvětil Spock poklidně, nevyvedený z rovnováhy příkrostí jeho hlasu a slov, „Nemám tu potřebu a nemá ji ani on, kdyby měl, instinktivně by souhlasil s naším splynutím. On se chce smířit s tebou a ty, jak vidno podle směru tvých úvah, toužíš po tom samém. Můj svazek s Leonardem je nevyjádřitelný a takovým také nejspíš zůstane, ale to, co jej skrze mne váže k tobě, musí být definováno s přispěním vědomé vůle vás obou. A jak jsi ty sám řekl, otče, naše civilizace je postavena na tom, že považujeme života za posvátný. Pokud jeho posvátnost ctíš i ty, existuje pro tebe jen jediná logická možnost, “ dodal se stejnou nemilosrdností, z jaké předtím obvinil Sareka.

Měl pravdu. Jestliže ctil život samotný a kráčel Surakovou cestou, nezbývalo mu nic jiného, než nabídnout doktorovy McCoyovi útěchu, kterou jeho mysli potřebovala. Pokud by tak neučinil, následky stavu, ve kterém se pozemšťan nacházel, by se na něm dále duševně a fyzicky podepisovali, až by jen mohli nakonec i připravit o život. Nebo by se o něj připravil on sám. I tak daleko by mohl zajít, ostatně to se mohlo stát také Vulkánci, co teprve člověku. Avšak, i přes logiku a Spockova slova, neochota stále přetrvávala. Doktor McCoy byl, ač jasně spjat se Spockem, pořád příliš neznámí, než aby mu dovolil vstoupit do hloubky své mysli. Bylo to skutečně obtížné.

„Tvá argumenty jsou zjevně správné a logické, ale doktor McCoy stále zůstává pro mne cizím pozemšťanem. Jistě tomu rozumíš,“ rozhodl se ponechat vše ve smířlivém tonu.

Spock sklonil hlavu v drobném přikývnutí stejně jako výrazu úcty.  
„Rozumím, otče, a chápu tvé dilema.“

„Budu o tom meditovat. Žij dlouho a blaze, Spocku,“ rozloučil se.

„Žij dlouho a blaze, otče.“

Obrazovka pohasla, jak jeho sny ukončil spojení, a v místnosti opět nastalo poklidné ticho. Odvrátil se od zčernalého monitoru a pohlédl na duhový odlesk, který se během jejich rozhovoru posunul o jeden centimetr a pět milimetrů, jeho část díky tomu byla svisle odříznuta stínem závěsu. Utkvěl na něm pohledem, ruce sepnuté v klíně, a zavřel oči, jak se ponořil do přemýšlení.

°°0°°

Probudil se do tichého a setmělého domu, a ani když vyšel na chodbu, nepoznal, jestli je den nebo noc. Musel se přejít do vedlejšího pokoje a otevřít žaluzie, po jejichž roztažení ho do očí uhodilo nepříjemně silné sluneční světlo s rudým nádechem. Ještě než se stačili žaluzie úplně rozevřít, opět stiskl tlačítko a nechal je zase zatáhnout. Jediné, čeho si během té krátké chvíle venku všiml, bylo, že písečná bouře, stejně jako vítr, ustala a duny dmoucí se na obzoru i všude kolem domu, byly naprosto nehybné. Všude bylo ticho. Téměř smrtonosné ticho, až na kručení Leonardova žaludku, které se ozývalo až moc hlasitě.

Navštívil ledničku. Bylo to bílé, prázdné a velmi neutěšené místo, takže se musel spokojit s replikátorem, který měl naštěstí až překvapivě široký výběr jídel jak vulkánských tak lidských. Po jídle si připadla lépe, skoro dobře, alespoň na pár hodin, po kterých mu neutuchající ticho domu začalo lézt na mozek. Měl dojem, že tu někdo musí být a pozorovat ho. Za každým rohem, nejasně se rýsujícím díky kruhovým tvarům místností, dveří, stejně jako ohýbajícímu se tvaru domu, ale rozhodně tam někdo byl. Několikrát prošel všechny místnosti, do všech nakoukl, včetně Sarekovi ložnice. Nikde nikdo nebyl, vyjma hučení v jeho hlavě, které zesilovalo s každou minutou.

Nedokázal to vydržet. Neměl sem vůbec jezdit, ani k tomu nebyl důvod, protože nebyla slova, kterými by se dokázal vyjádřit. Noční blekotání, téměř psychotický záchvat, který Sarekovi ukázal, byl jedině tak slabostí stárnoucího a pomalu šílícího venkovského doktora. To, že ho Sarek nevyhodil hned tu noc, bylo zase jenom ukázkou vulkánské pohostinnosti a všech těch řečech o posvátnosti života; jednoduše ho jen nemohl vykopnout do bouře, to však neznamenalo, že tu bude Leonardovu přítomnost dál trpět.

Rozhodl se Sarekovi ušetřit další starosti a nacpal všechny své věci zpátky do tašky. Dva kilometry k městu, které měl na dohled, by teď, když nebyl všude písek, mohl dát. Vezme si trikordér nebo něco takového, určitě tu něco bude Sarek mít, a dojde do města pěšky. Byl sakra pořád ještě také člen Flotily, měl výcvik a dostal se do víc nebezpečných situací než kterýkoliv jiný doktor jeho věku. Dokázal se o sebe postarat i v divočině.

Rozrazil dveře domu a na jejich druhé straně stál Sarek s velkou látkovou taškou v ruce. Jeho obočí okamžitě vystřelilo nahoru ve výrazu maximálního překvapení, které vůbec šlo z vulkánského počítačového mozku vyloudit.  
„Leonarda,“ řekl a jeho pohled putoval níže, kde utkvěl na jeho zabalených věcích, „Vy se někam chystáte odejít? To nepovažuji za rozumné,“ podotkl a postoupil dopředu, čímž donutil McCoye zacouvat zpátky do domu jednoduše díky své výšce a rozložitosti. Také zůstal stát těsně za dveřmi, někde v místech, kde by byl uvězněn v silových polích, pokud by se aktivovali.

Zamračil se. Neměl možnost kolem Sareka projít, zahrazoval mu cestu velice účinně a zjevně se nechystal jen tak ustoupit.

„Chtěl jsem dojít do města a odletět,“ odpověděl podrážděně.

„Nelogické,“ zhodnotil Sarek a přehmátl si tašku z ruky do ruky, „Cesta sice není dlouhá, ale bez trikordéru byste mohl snadno ztratit směr. Další nejbližší město je padesát tři vulkánských dní cesty odsud, pokud byste byl Vulkánec při plné síle, se zásobami, dostatkem vody, a hlavně pokud byste mířil správným směrem. Jestli chcete odejít,“ postoupil o další dva kroky dopředu, tentokrát už před ním Leonard neuhnul, zato mu zaklonit hlavu, aby mu viděl do tváře, „odvezu vás do města vznášedlem, ale předtím bychom si spolu mohli dát alespoň odpolední jídlo. Můj syn tvrdil, že jste dobrý kuchař,“ dodal a zvedl tašku, kterou s sebou přinesl.

Podíval se na tašku. Až teď si všiml, že musí být plná jídla, protože z ní nahoře vyčuhovalo cosi, co vypadalo jako pozemský pórek. Uvařit jídlo pro Sareka znělo… dost kuriózně na to, aby to zkusil. Nechal vlastní tašku klesnout z ramene dolů.

„To vážně říkal?“ Podezřívavě si Vulkánce změřil

„Ovšem. Na váš společný výlet do Yosemitského národního parku na Zemi dlouho vzpomínal,“ odvětil Sarek vážně.

„Já věděl, že ho ty fazole s bourbonem budou strašit ve snech!“ uchechtl se.

Sarekovo obočí vystoupalo vzhůru.

Rozesmál se nahlas, uvolněné, protože při pohledu na Vulkáncův výraz prostě nemohl jinak, na což zareagoval jeho hostitel dalším zmatením, jež se nakonec změnilo ve vlídný výraz. Dal se snadno poznat podle toho, jak se koutky jeho očí zúžili a rysi změkli. I ti zatracení Vulkánci občas uměli být dobrými společníky.  
„K čertu s tím… dejte to sem. Podívám se, co jste přinesl, a uvidím, jestli se z toho dá uvařit něco poživatelného,“ řekl a sebral Sarekovi jeho tašku.

Nakonec zjistil, že skutečně dát, i když samozřejmě maso postrádal hodně a sójová náhražka, kterou Vulkánec koupil, v něm vzbuzovala při krájení velkou nedůvěru. Podivně se to drobilo a jako maso to ani nevypadalo ani nevonělo, za pořád kus prorostlého hovězího by v tu chvíli dal naprosto cokoliv. Ale bylo to uklidňující moci svou mysl něčím zaměstnat, dokonce se přistihl, jak si pro sebe nahlas opakuje recept a komentuje ho. Vaření měl rád, ne od přírody, ale z nutnosti. Musel se naučit připravit si skutečné jídlo, nejenom zmáčknout pár čudlíků, a když už to musel umět, naučil se to také mít rád, jelikož pokud člověk to, co dělat musí, nemá rád, dělá to vždy špatně.

Svůj konečný kulinářský výtvor předložil před Sareka téměř hrdě, zvědavý na jeho reakci až ochutná. Dočkal se ji hned, nejdřív vysoce pozvednuté obočí při pohledu na obsah talíře, ale pak spokojenost ve chvíli, kdy Vulkánec okusil. Potěšeně se ušklíbl tomu výjevu. Dělalo mu dětinskou radost vyvést jakéhokoliv Vulkánce z rovnováhy, třeba jen trochu a něčím tak obyčejným, jako bylo dobré jídlo, Jemu samotnému to chutnalo daleko lépe, než všechna jídla za poslední dobu.

„Jak se dnes cítíte, Leonarde?“ prolomil Sarek ticho, když odložil svůj příbor vedle talíře.

Zvedl k němu pohled a zamračil se. Jistě, k včerejšímu záchvatu se prostě vrátit museli, zvláště když ho odsud nevyhodil, ale alespoň to mohl nechat na někde později. Nebo nakonec přeci jen ze slušnosti ignorovat.

„Popravdě se trochu nudím,“ odpověděl neutrálně, nechtěl se k noci vracet, usilovně ne, i když věděl, že vymlouvání nejspíš nikam nepovede, „Jsem z  _Enterprise_  zvyklí na víc zábavy a navíc přicestovat na Vulkán je jako vzít si dovolenou v pekle. Tam mají také slabou turistiku. Kdybyste si tu alespoň postavili aquapark, lidé by se sem jezdili v létě opalovat.“  
„Nemyslím si, že rakovina kůže bude někdy módním hitem,“ odvětil Sarek, nezaujatě, „Vím o tom, že jste opustil  _Enterprise_  a také službu v Hvězdné flotile.“

Chladně si ho změřil.

„Vida, jak rychle se šíří drby na Vulkánu.“  
„Drb je zpravidla nepravdivá informace, která má často hanlivý podtext a je pronášena za zády třetí osoby, hlavně pak bez toho, aby o drbu byla třetí osoba informována. Nikdo o vás drby neroznášel,“ nesouhlasil, „Jste víc než pouhým blízkým přítelem naší rodiny a pokud se dostanete do obtíží, týkají se i nás. Ve skutečnosti je naší povinností vám pomoci...“  
„Já nepotřebuju pomoct,“ přerušil ho stroze, „I kdyby ano, nemůžete mi pomoct vy, jen…,“ odmlčel se a sklonil pohled ke svému prázdnému talíři; čert aby to vzal, zase byli tady, u stolu a zase se dostávali tam, kam se dostat chtěla a přesto ne, tentokrát snad dojdou konce, „Od smrti vaší ženy nedokáži myslet na nic jiného, než na ni,“ řekl tiše, doufaje že nebude přerušen tak jako minule, „Jediné nač myslím je, že jsem mohl udělat pro její záchranu víc, i když bych třeba musel sám zemřít. Chci se vám omluvit… prosit o pochopení, jenže teď když to říkám… když jsem to říkal včera… nic nemůže vyvážit ztrátu, která s její smrtí přišla pro vás a pro Spocka. Vždycky jsem věděl, že je jedno co řeknu nebo udělám, vesmír bude pořád stejný a ona v něm pořád bude chybět,“ ruce se mu opět začali třást, takže jednu skryl pod stolem a druhou zajel do vlasů, „Chybí i mě… tak moc… šílím s toho, protože mi to nedává smysl a,“ hořce se zasmál, „Prý to, co cítím, je psychóza vyvolaná posttraumatickým stresem. Kvůli ní jsem byl na vlastní žádost odejit do předčasného důchodu. Prý mi bude doma líp než ve službě. Směšné! Je to ještě horší. Když jsem doma… mám pocit, jako kdyby se čas vracel, a já každou chvíli čekám, že budu zase tam… na ošetřovně  _Enterprise_  a ona bude… že to budu moci změnit, ale nemůžu,“ vzhlédl k Sarekovi, který za celou dobu nepromluvil, jen ho tiše sledoval, „Proto jsem tady, abych řekl, jak moc je mi to líto. Chtěl jsem jí pomoct, přísahám, ale nešlo to.“  
„Já vím, Leonarde. Necítím vůči vám žádnou zášť za to, co se stalo mé ženě, ne kvůli tomu, že by to nebylo logické, ale prostě proto… že necítím,“ řekl Sarek, ani nezaváhal ve své odpovědi, buď byla upřímná, nebo to byla dlouho předem promyšlená lež na jeho ukonejšení, nebyl to schopen poznat, „Neměl byste něco takového cítiti ani vy.“  
„Nemyslím, že mi může zrovna Vulkánec říkat, co mám cítit,“ ujelo mu dřív, než se nad svými slovy stačil zamyslet. Teď už nešla vzít zpět.

„Nesnažím se vám říkat, co máte cítit,“ zakroutil Sarek mírně hlavou, „přesto na svých slovech trvám. Teď mě, prosím, velmi dobře poslouchejte, Leonarde, a pokuste se svou mysli otevřít tomu, co vám řeknu,“ požádal ho, přičemž se naklonil kupředu v jisté naléhavosti, „Netrpíte psychózou zapříčiněnou posttraumatickým stresem. Netrpíte ani žádným jiným druhem duševní vady způsobené tím, co jsem prožil. To, co vaší mysl trápí, má podstatu někde jinde, hlouběji než kam sahají znalosti lidské medicíny nebo medicíny vůbec. Váš pocit, že jsem s Amandinou smrtí přišel o někoho, koho jste miloval, není pouhou iluzí, ale zároveň není zcela váš. Je to pozůstatek vědomí mého syna, které zůstalo jako otisk ve vaší mysli.“  
Narovnal se, ruka mu klesla na stůl. Ruce už se mu netřásli, teď je rozhněvaně sevřel. To co cítil, nebyli žádné pozůstatky něčího vědomí, byli to jeho vlastní emoce. Ale to nemohl žádný Vulkánec pochopit.

„Sám dobře vím, co cítím. Je to vina za její smrt a se Spockem jako taková nemá nic společného. Vy to asi nedokážete chápat, vám stačí si říct, že to, co jste udělali, bylo logické, ale mě ne. Já jsem člověk. Potřebuji něco víc než… logiku. Jen o špetku víc jistoty, že jsem udělal správné věci. To je něco jiného…,“ vydechl, nedokázal Vulkánci vysvětlit, co chceš říct, viděl prostě jen tu samou poklidnou masku jako kdykoliv předtím, „Nedokážete to pochopit a já se ani neměl snažit to vysvětlit. Možná jsem sem ani neměl jezdit…“

Vstal. Bavit se Vulkáncem bylo jako pokoušet se slepému vysvětlit význam barev, možná hůř, jako snažit se ho vysvětlit někomu, kdo se dobrovolně připraví o zrak, aby už nikdy barvy vidět nemusel. Beznadějné a frustrující, nic jiného. Přesně s těmi pocity vyšel ze dveří, nic víc mu ale nebylo dovoleno. Sarek byl rychlý jako prchající myš a téměř mrknutím oka mu zahradil cestu. Mohl se vrátit leda tak do kuchyně a odtamtud prchnout ven na nádvoří, nebo zůstat stát naproti Vulkánci. Udělal to druhé, samozřejmě, ale se zatnutýma rukama a čelistmi sevřenými k sobě.

„Ano, je to vina, ale je silnější, než jakou jste kdy cítil. Nebo to tak není? Nikdy dřív jste necítil vinu, když jste přišel o pacienta?“ zeptal se Sarek, jak jinak než logicky.

„Ovšem, že ano. Dávám si za vinu každého, kdo v mých rukou zemře nebo ho nedokážu zcela vyléčit a zůstanou mu následky, ale nikdo není jako… ona!“ zdůraznil, nebo se o to alespoň snažil, jenže nebyl schopný vyslovit její jméno. Stále a opět.

„Proč by pro vás měla být má žena o tolik důležitější?“  
„Protože je to, sakra, vaše žena a Spockova matka! Byla pro mě důležitější než kdokoliv jiný ve vesmíru!“ Rozhodil zoufale rukama.  
„Ale proč?“ trval Vulkánec na svém dotazu, „Logicky, proč by pro vás měla být důležitější než kdokoliv jiný? Neznal jste ji natolik, abyste ji i jako pozemšťan mohl považovat za tak naprosto nepostradatelnou. Byla sice Spockovou matkou, ale je to dostatečným důvodem pro to, aby po ní ve vaší mysli zůstala nezaplnitelná prázdnota?“ vyptával se dál, klidně, a trpělivě, bez jediného záchvěvu emoce, ale zároveň velmi naléhavě, „To je to, co cítíte, že ano? Prázdnotu, jako kdyby z vaší mysli a duše byl oddělen sice malí, zato však nesmírně důležitý kousek.“  
„Ano…,“ vydechl. Sarek popsal to, co cítil velmi přesně.

„Zároveň máte dojem, že tu je stále s vámi. Nepřipadáte si sám, i když sám jste. Slyšíte ji, možná i vidíte v koutku svého oko, ale když se ji snažíte zahlédnout, není tam.“  
„Ano… Já… ano.“

„Zdá se vám o ní. O její smrti, ale někdy také jen o ní samotné. Její tváři, možná jejím hlasu, vůni, dotecích. A v těch snech a představách, jste velmi šťastný, že jste s ní a o to je pak horší, když se probudíte a ona je stále mrtvá.“

Jen bezhlesně otevřel ústa. To byla ta lepší část jeho psychózy, přicházející až když se opravdu cítil naprosto mizerně, po spolknutí nebezpečného koktejlu z léků a půl lahvi bourbon. Nikomu o tom nikdy nic neřekl, ani těm zatraceným psychiatrům. Věděl, co by si pomysleli, sám studoval psychologií. Sváděli by to na jeho neutěšené manželské a partnerské vztahy a přidali by mu jen další léky, které nic neřeší.

„Jak tohle víte…?“

„Nejste první, kdo to zažívá,“ odpověděl mu Sarek tiše, „Mnoho Vulkánců, kterým se po smrti jejich blízkých nedostane patřičné útěchy, se ztratí ve vlastních iluzích.“  
„Já nejsem Vulkánec a... ona mi nebyla blízká… ve skutečnosti,“ namítl.

„Ne, vám blízká nebyla, ale Spockovi ano. Když se dvě mysli dotknou,“ zlehka naznačil rukama, než je opět sepnul před tělem, „zanechají na sobě navzájem stopu, která časem vybledne, ale její stín zůstane navždy. To, co jste prožili vy se Spockem, bylo víc, než jen prosté splynutí myslí a o to jsou následky silnější. Domnívám se, že jeho vědomí zanechalo v tom vašem otisk všech mentálních pout, která kdy mého syna s někým vázala. S jeho bývalou ženou… se mnou… a samozřejmě jeho matkou. Vaše mysl se skrze Spocka dotýkala Amandiny, a když pouto zmizelo, vaše vědomí si to, na rozdíl od vědomí mého syna, nedokázalo uvědomit a racionálně odůvodnit. Společně s tím, že jste byl svědkem její smrti, uvrhla vaše mysl sama sebe do chaosu ve snaze vypořádat se s něčím, co nechápe a co pro ni není přirozené. Netrpíte psychózou vyvolanou posttraumatickým stresem. Nesužuje vás vina, jak se domníváte. Vaše nemoc je následkem přetržení vulkánského mentálního pouta.“

Zapotácel se dozadu, zpět do místnosti a naslepo nahmátl svou židli. Klesl na ni. Do její pevné dřevěné náruče. Hlava se mu točila od všeho hněvu, který ho náhle opustil. Dávalo to smysl. Kdesi hluboko v něm to dávalo všechno smysl teď, když to Sarek vyslovil nahlas, a to i přesto, že věděl o vulkánské telepatii pořád velké houby. Sotva dokázal pochopit, co se odehrálo tenkrát ve zdejším chrámu a to nebyl jen svědkem, ale rovnou pokusným králíkem.

„Existuje jeden vulkánský obřad, kterým společně prochází každá rodina, když někdo z jejich úzkého kruhu zemře. Někdy i blízcí přátelé, pokud mezi nimi a zemřelým existovalo duševní pouto. Říkáme mu  _Katra-khynna_ “

Zvedl k Sarekovi hlavu. Stál stále u dveří, ale už Leonardovi nebránil odejít. Ne že by si byl v tuto chvíli jistý svýma roztřesenýma nohama.

„Spočívá ve sdílení toho, co zůstane po smrti těla. Ne vždy je možno se katry toho, kdo odešel dotknout a opatrovat ji. Proto je zde  _Kash'ska-khynna,_ obřad, kdy se mysli těch, kteří truchlí, spojí v jedno a společně se vyrovnají se ztrátou, pocitem viny, bolestí a zármutkem. Sdílí své emoce, dokud se s nimi všichni nevyrovnají a v jejich myslích opět nezavládne pokoj,“ řekl a o malý kousek popošel kupředu, „Vy jste neměl nikoho, kdo by vás tímto obřadem provedl a pomohl vaší rozervané mysli se opět sjednotit v celek. Obestřela vás samota a smutek, kterým jste musel procházet sám. Teď už nemusíte. Jsem tady a ochotný sdílet s vámi své vědomí, abych vám pomohl, Leonarde. Dovolte mi naše mysli prolnout.“

Představa toho, že by podstoupil splynutí myslí jakéhokoliv druhu se Sarekem byla… děsivá. Vzbuzovala v něm úzkost z toho, že by Vulkánec mohl pochopit, co se stalo a konečně naplno projevit svou zášť, kterou v tu chvíli pocítí. Stejně silné jako hrůza bylo i nutkání souhlasně vykřiknout, přesto se přistihla, jak kroutí hlavou.  
„Ne, to nechci,“ odmítl byť jen možnost, „Říkáte, že jedno vulkánské vrtání v mé hlavě tohle všechno způsobilo, takže to jiné určitě nevyřeší. Už nechci nikoho ve svém mozku. Nikdy.“

Vstal, tentokrát už rozhodnutý odejít, a prošel kolem Sareka ke dveřím, aniž by byl zastaven, tak, jako předtím.  
„Jak si přejete,“ dolehla k němu Sarekovo slova a ta ho přeci jen přiměla se zastavit, „Nemám právo vás nutit, víc než to, když nebudete plně souhlasit, nikdy očištění své mysli nedosáhnete, ale měl byste vědět, že bez náležité pomoci se váš stav budu zhoršovat. Nejdřív bude trpět vaše mysl, ale časem se to podepíše i na vašem mozku. Už teď se to děje, jinak by vám psychoscan nediagnostikoval psychózu. Mýlí se v příčinách, nikoliv však v podstatě. Vaše neurony se budou pomalu rozpadat a odumírat. Nepřijmete-li mou pomoc, vyhledejte alespoň vulkánského léčitele.“

Nedokázal se neušklíbnout, alespoň pro sebe. Představa vulkánského léčitele byla snad ještě horší, než představa splynutí se Sarekem, u něj totiž neměl ani to sebemenší nutkání mu něco takového dovolit. Znal mysl vulkánské kněžky. Logická, chladný, skoro jako parazit plížící se jeho mozkem a zároveň na něj nahlížející z výšky v domnění, že je lepší. Sebevíc chtěl tehdy pomoci Spockovi, pokaždé přistupoval k T'Lar, nebo jak se ta ženská jmenovala, se strachem, odporem a na stejně roztřesených nohách, jako ho nesli i nyní do jeho pokoje.

Klesl na postel a prohrábl si vlasy. Potom se hořce zasmál.

Otisk mentálního pouta s Amandou. Jistě, co také jiného. Nedivil se ani trochu. Kdyby se někdo jako on, po všem co prožil a viděl, ještě nad něčím podivoval, tak by to rozhodně byla duševní vada. Cestování v čase? Určitě. Propadání se do jiných dimenzí? Jistě, proč ne. Telepatická debata se stovky let starým už dávno mrtvým člověkem? I to už se mu stalo. Oživování mrtvých? Bez problému, přeci jen, byl doktor McCoy; nemožné je norma, zázraky na počkání a hraní si na Boha do tří dnů. Potom všem mu vlastně nepřišel mentální svazek skrz Spocka, poutající ho k Sarekovi, ani trochu divný. Vlastně kdyby se mu o jeho existenci některý z Vulkánců zmínil před její smrti, jen by si nahlas zanadával, do jakého bordelu se to zase dostal a nakonec by to přijal. Ale teď? Tady? Se Sarekem tak blízko a nabízejícím řešení? Jedno splynutí mysli, u kterého si mohl snadno říct, co by se ještě mohlo stát? Zažil jich už desítky, nejspíš víc, než kterýkoliv člověk, který nebyl v manželství s Vulkáncem. Asi dost i na nějakou statistiku pravděpodobnosti toho, že se něco pokazí. Spock by jí určitě měl. V Leonardovi ale zůstala stále pevně zakotvena ta jediný vteřina, kdy se mu kvůli jednomu splynutí obrátil život naruby a následky doznívala právě teď a tady.

Následky, kterých se chtěl a potřeboval zbavit, zvláště po dnešku, když byla možnost zmírnit pocit vinny a bolest ve svém nitru alespoň nesnesitelnou úroveň. Dost na to, aby se mohl vrátit k práci, službě ve flotile a svému životu

Pomalu se zvedl.

°°0°°

Učinil nabídku a učinil tak ochotně, byť ho stále celých sedm hodin meditace nad problémem, než se plně rozhodl. Jeho nabídka však byla odmítnuta. Nemohl dělat nic víc, neboť nutit doktora ke spolupráci by bylo pouze kontraproduktivní. Jeho zdraví by se tím ještě zhoršilo a to nebylo Sarekovým záměrem. Chtěl mu pomoci, skutečně chtěl, nikoliv kvůli logice, ale proto, aby věci měli opět správný řád. V tom měl jeho syn pravdu; jeho vlastní mysl toužila po splynutí s tou Leonardovou, protože podvědomě vnímal, že je k sobě cosi váže. Nebýt tohoto podvědomého uvědomění, nevznikla by ani domněnka vysvětlující doktorův stav. A bez domněnky by nedošel uvědomění touhy svého povědomí. Byl to kruh, který mohl být narušen jediným způsobem; splynutím s Leonardem.

Dopl si své meditační roucho.

Dobrou zprávou se mu ale jevilo, že jeho host nepožádal o odvezení do města, i když tu možnost stále měl. Prostě se stáhl do soukromí svého pokoje, nejspíš aby přemýšlel. Nehodlal ho rušit, jelikož jeho rozvaha by mohla zapříčinit, že změní názor a to považoval rozhodně za žádoucí. Ve skutečnosti v to víc než doufal, protože jakmile vyjevil nahlas své přání spojit svou mysl s pozemšťanovou, začal pociťovat rostoucí nutkání to udělat. Nic, co by nedokázal ovládnout a zcela potlačit, ale bylo to příznačné chvění v mysli a v konečcích prstů. Mělo téměř stejnou chuť, jako když naposledy žádal Amandu o splynutí. Pozoruhodné. Nemohl doktora McCoye definovat jako člena své pokrevní linie a zároveň byla pouta, jež je k sobě vázala, příliš nejasné a silná, aby se dokázal rozhodnout, jak je pojmenovat. Pohybovalo se to někde na okraji mezi přátelským splynutím a partnerským. Trochu matoucí, ale rozhodně fascinující. Hodné podrobnějšího prozkoumání, neboť přátelství mělo svou zjevnou logiku, nicméně drobný aspekt podobný tomu, co jen táhlo k jeho ženě, byl zvláštní. Stejně jako náhlost, se kterou se objevil.

Snad za to mohl McCoyův špatný zdravotní stav, napadlo ho, když pokládal svíčku na meditační podstavec. Málokdo to věděl a málokdo by tomu věřil, ale zvláště vulkánští muži měli přirozený instinkty chránit ty, kteří náleželi k jejich rodu a zároveň byli zranění, nemohoucí nebo jinak neschopní se bránit sami. Úzká rodinná a kmenová pouta a naproti nim touha dobývat a vlastnit zajišťovala přežití, neboť v nehostinných podmínkách Vulkánu by nikdo nemohl přežít sám a cokoliv vlastnit, aniž by to mělo účel, ztrácelo rychle smysl.  
Leonard McCoy momentálně rozhodně odpovídal definici někoho, kdo potřebuje pomoci a byl se Sarekem spjat. A právě unikátnost tohoto pouta a hloubka, do které zasahovalo, nutila jeho mysl hledat v pozemšťanovi ještě další smysl kromě přátelství, neboť pouhého přítele by netoužil natolik chránit. Když se telepatie smísila s instinkty a logikou mohlo vzniknout cosi fascinujícího. Zvědavost, jedna z emocí, kterou ani Vulkánci nedokázali u sebe potlačit, ho nutila se tím zabývat a snad i poskytnout radu budoucím generacím, kteří by se setkali se stejným dilema, jako řešil on nyní. O samotném  _fal-tor-pan_ zůstalo v paměti Vulkánu málo, o jeho vliv na okolí se toho vědělo ještě méně. Bádání byla téměř jeho povinnost.

Pozvedl hlavu od přípravy své meditace. Za dveřmi slyšel pomalu se přibližující váhavé kroky. Kromě doktora McCoye v domě nikdo nebyl ani být nemohl, logicky tedy usoudil, že je to jedině on. Mohl přijít z mnoha důvodů, nejspíš však s žádostí o odvoz do města nebo si promluvit o nabídce, kterou mu učinil. Váhání, to, že se člověk zastavil za dveřmi na celou jednu minutu a šest sekund než zaklepal, mu spíše dávalo naději v druhou možnost.

„Vstupte, Leonarde,“ vyzval ho klidně a propletl prsty.

Doktor vešel dovnitř, podmračený výraz mu přitom kreslil na tváři hluboké vrásky, jasnější než kdy dřív, když se o ně odráželo mdlé světlo přicházejíc z dálky, kde stále zuřila bouře, jejíž cíp je zasáhl a připravil několik nepěkných prašných dní. Pozemšťan vypadal, jako kdyby v té bouři stál a nechal si jí ošlehat tvář. Tak unaveně. Pobledle. Nezdravě. Dávat na povrchní znaky zdánlivé nemoci nebylo logické, těžko se to však dalo nepostřehnout. Stejně jako jeho těkající pohled, kterým se nejspíš snažil v místnosti najít něco, čím by otevřel debatu, až mu pohled padl na připravenou svíčku.  
„Ruším vás při večerní meditaci?“ zeptal se, jak nakonec své téma našel.  
„Ne, to je v pořádku. Meditaci mohu odložit na později a věnovat se vám.“  
„No jen abyste mi tu zítra netancoval a nezpíval, jako Spock když vynechá pár svým mentálních sprch,“ zavtipkoval Leonard.

Mírně nad tím pozvedl obočí. Pamatoval si ho jako muže s opravdu ostrým jazykem, jehož slovní projev byl někde na hranici mezi filosofem, politikem a přístavním dělníkem, teď se zdál být spíše unaveným básníkem, kterého opustila múza. Doktor si to také nejspíš uvědomoval, protože jeho výraz zvážněl.

„Jestli vaše nabídka pořád platí, je má odpověď ano, ale měl bych vás varovat; tam uvnitř už byl takový zástup návštěvníků, kteří si ukradli kamínek pro štěstí, že se rozpadám jako Čínská zeď. Asi to nebude moc hezký pohled.“

„Ujišťuji vás, Leonarde, že v mysli člověka, jako jste vy, dozajista nenaleznu nic, co by mne mohlo znechutit. Sám důvod proč tu nyní jste, je důkazem pro podporu mých slov, neboť Spock by si nevybral jen tak někoho,“ ujistil ho, měl tu potřebu a bylo to správné. Pokud by doktor do jejich splynutí vešel ve strachu z odmítnutí, bylo by to velmi nepříjemné a obtížné.

„Jestli to mělo být vulkánské uklidňování, tak nefunguje.“

„Mělo, zřejmě skutečně nebylo správně formulováno,“ odvětil a pokynul rukou k posteli, jedinému místu, kde se mohli v místnosti pohodlně posadit i podle pozemských měřítek, „Prosím… bylo by vhodnější posadit se.“  
„Na první schůzce hned do postele? Začínám být jako Jim,“ utrousil Leonard, když procházel k lůžku a, navzdory svým vlastně odmítavým slovům, se na něj posadil.

Obočí mu trochu vystoupalo vzhůru, ale neřekl nic, jen se sám posadil dostatečně blízko k pozemšťanovi. S nádechem a výdechem svou mysl uvolnil, odstranil veškeré stíny, které ji chránili před okolím, a nechal ji rozvinout. Nikdy nebyla jeho telepatie nijak zvlášť silná ani se ji nesnažil trénovat nad rámec denní potřeby, netoužil se stát léčitelem ani lékařem a v diplomacii by mu silné vnímání mohlo být mnohdy i na škodu, ale i tak teď cítil Leonardům strach. Nezdálo se mu to jako samotná obava ze vstupu do jeho mysli, nýbrž něco jiného. Co, to netušil.

„Mohu si jen logicky dovodit, jaké splynutí jste doposud zažil; prostá a s jasným účelem. Toto je jiné. Obřad  _Kash'ska-khynna_  je samotným synonymem pro cestu bez cíle. Je to jen sdílení všeho, co v našich myslích zůstalo po Amandě. Nic méně. Nic více. Ať spatříte, uslyšíte či pocítíte cokoliv a prožijete to jakkoliv, není to důvod ke studu.“

„Po včerejšku a dnešku už hlouběji klesnout nemohu.“

Lidské chápání studu mu bylo i po tolika letech nejasné, zvláště pokud šlo o projev emocí. Stále se to měnilo. Jednou byl pláč a zlost přípustný, jindy se dostalo člověku opovržení. On považoval za nelogické všechny projevy emocí a zároveň u pozemšťanů přijímal jako přirozené veškeré city, které dali najevo. Nemyslel si proto, že by se před ním doktor McCoy ztrapnil, ale bylo dobré to vědět.

Vztáhl ruku a přiložil ji na telepatické body v doktorově tváři. Ten pod dotekem zamřel oči, bylo to spíše gesto odevzdanosti než uvolnění.  
„Má mysl k tvé mysli… moje myšlenky k tvým myšlenkám…“

Slova otevírající jeho mysl přešla v samotné myšlenky, které se pozvolna prolnuly s těmi lidskými. Byl na splynutí s člověkem zvyklí více, než kterýkoliv jiný Vulkánec, proto ho chaos netrénované mysli, přelévající se od emoce k emoci a od myšlenky k myšlence, nemohl zaskočit. Necouvl ani před prvotním odmítnutím a obavou, které ho zaplavila, jak by to nejspíš udělal kdokoliv jiný. Věděl, že lidé se přirozeně bojí vstupu do své mysli, zvláště ti, jejichž zkušenosti nebyly dobré.

_Poděl se o svou bolest… ukaž, čeho se bojíš… chci to znát… chci to sdílet._

Jeho tichá žádost, vyslaná vstříc Leonardovi s veškerou vstřícností, jakou v sobě měl, mělo jen velmi váhavou odezvu. Nebylo v tom nadšení, jen pouhá rezignace na snahu se bránit, aby se před ním poté rozprostřela hluboce zakořeněné a temná vzpomínka, která ho svou silou zmrazila jeho vlastní mysl strachem a zlostí, tak jako i tu doktorovu.

Ošetřovna Enterprise, blikající rudé světlo poplachu a z dálky doléhající rány a chvění. Chaos. Zmatek. Sestry v modrých uniformách proplétající se mezi lůžky s pacienty a těmi, kteří se dokázali na vlastních nohou dopotácet až sem. V tom chaosu doktor, jehož mysl bloudila od jedné diagnózy k druhé. Zlámané lýtkové kosti. Otevřené zlomenina kolena. Těžký otřes mozku s nitrolebečním krvácením. Ozáření radiací a zasažení elektrickým proudem. Byly tím naplněny i jeho vzpomínky, přetékaly, dokud v nich nenastal jediný okamžik naprostého ticha, ve kterém se Leonardův pohled obrátil ke dveřím s předzvěstí něčeho strašného. Něčeho, co mu téměř vyrazilo trikordér z rozechvělých rukou. Sledoval, společně s doktorem, jak shlíží na své ztuhlé prsty, jeho prsty, lidské a teď tak neobratné.

„Máme dalšího, doktore!“

Zvedl pohled po hlase… ne, Leonard ho zvedl a spatřil Amandu ležící na lůžku. Její pestrobarevné šaty ztratily všechny odstíny, krev je promáčela a dala jim černý nádech. Stékala po bledé lidské ruce. Kapala v drobných krůpějích z konečků jejích prstů. Byla nehybná. Dávno mrtvá. Pamatoval si na okamžik její smrti jako na nic jiného ve svém životě, přesto se teď společně s doktorovou vzpomínkou vrhl na pomoc. Bylo to beznadějné. Sám to cítil, cítil to i z doktorovy mysli, zatím co ho sledoval, jak střídá jeden nástroj za druhým včetně svých vlastních rukou, kterými se zoufale snažil zmírnit krvácení, než mu sestra podá tlakový obvaz. Jeho snaha však byla marná, dlouhý, táhlý hvizd kontrolního panelu nad lůžkem se nezměnil.

„Zvyšte napětí v neurostimulátoru!“  
„Doktore...“  
„Zvyšte napětí!“

„Ne… je pryč, doktore.“

Pocit beznaděje, zmaru a absolutního selhání ho zcela zachvátil. Nebyl jen Leonardům, nýbrž i jeho vlastní. Shlížel na Amandu, mrtvou a zohyzděnou tak, jak ji nechtěl nikdy spatřit. Selhal v její ochraně… selhal v její záchraně. Nebyl dost silný… nebyl dost silný. Měl ji zachránit… mohl ji zachránit, kdyby se víc snažil. Nenáviděl ho… nenáviděl se. Nedokázal odpustit. Nikdy. To se nedalo prominout. Ani smrt nebyla dostatečným vykoupením z vlastního zmaru. Zlámat pozemšťanovy vaz. Tak moc ho nenáviděl. K smrti jeho nenáviděl, jeho smrti.

Natáhl po něm ruce a chytl ho pevně pod krkem. V modrých očích, jež na něj hleděly, nebyla ani špetka strachu, jen přijetí. Zvuky ošetřovny ztichly, zmizely stejně jako lidé i pacienti, zůstal jen dlouhý jednotvárný hvizd a tříštění krve o podlahu. Její krve, která neměla být nikdy prolita. Uvědomovali si to oba až moc hluboce a bolestně.

_Nenávidíš mě._

_Jak bych mohl cokoliv jiného než nenávidět?_

Modré oči se zavřeli, v ještě víc odevzdaném gestu než v jakém na něj předtím shlíželi, a tím zhasli. Stejně jako ty Amandiny. Mohl stisknout ve svém přívalu zlosti, sevřít průdušnici, na které spočívala jeho dlaň, a nechat je potemnělé navždy. Ale to nemohl. Stejně, jako nechtěl, aby zhasli oči jeho ženy, nepřál si ani temnotu v těch Leonardových. Dávno už odpustil. Přijal, co se stalo bez výhrad. Nenávist, již cítil, nebyla jeho vlastní, nebyla skutečná. Byla to jenom vzpomínka rozjitřená lidskými city, které ho zaplavovali a zoufala prosba o odpuštění vyjádřené nejen slovy, ale i činy a myslí. Nesmyslná a přesto tak zjevně pochopitelná touha být potrestán za své selhání, kterou pocítil i on sám poté, co Amanda odešla.

Uvolnil krk, který svíral. Modré oči se opět otevřeli, naplněné zmatením a ještě silnější touhou po tom, aby bylo Leonardovy ublíženo. Touhou dokonce sám zemřít místo Amandy. A vztekem. Hluboce zakořeněnou zlosti na sebe samého, která se přelévala ve svém zaměření směrem k němu. Odmítl ji, neboť nic neřešila. Byla to jenom spalující nemoc mysli, která pomalu užírala Leonarda a které nehodlal dovolit vstoupit do vlastních myšlenek. Nemínil ani připustit, aby dál týrala pozemšťana, s jehož myslí právě souzněl.

Opět se k němu natáhl a přiložil prsty na jeho tvář. V mentálním odrazu skutečnosti prohloubil jejich spojení, stahujíc Leonarda do vlastních vzpomínek. K okamžiku, kdy byla Amanda stále naživu, taková, jak by si ji měl pamatovat on sám. Jak si ji chtěl pamatovat. Rozvinul před ním tu chvíli, kdy se zřekl nenávisti k doktorovi ještě dřív, než ji mohl pocítit, protože ona si to tak přála. Ten moment tiché přítomnosti, kdy ji nalezl, jak přerovnává prostřené příbory na stole, ač byla hluboká noc. Jeho vzpomínka, myšlenka na Amandiny drobné ruce s jemnou kůží, byly křišťálově jasné. Nepoznamenané zapomněním a o tolik méně chaotické než ti Leonardovy. Nejen svým lehkostí, ale i právě tím momentem, kdy nejhlasitějším zvukem v kuchyni jejich domu bylo jen šumění přesívajícího se písku kdesi v dáli za okny.

„Prostírám pro Spocka,“ prolomila Amanda zvuk šumění odpovědí na jeho nevyřčenou otázku.  
„Pochybuji, že mu kněží dovolí se již dnes vrátit domů.“  
„Já vím, ale na tom nesejde. Je důležité už jen to, že se jednou… jednou vrátí sem.“ Kapka dopadla na stůl a za ní druhá a další. „Nemohu uvěřit… Je zpátky… můj malý chlapec je zpátky a já můžu… můžu ho zase držet.“ Sevřela vyšívané prostírání pevně v rukách. „Nemohla jsem… nechtěla jsem žít, dýchat, když byl pryč, ale teď je zpátky.“ Modré oči se zvedli, jasné a přesto zalité slzami. „Mám strach.“

„Netřeba se bát, Amando. Měj důvěru ve starší a kněží, oni vědí, jak mu pomoci.“  
Zakroutila hlavou. Uvolněný pramen stříbřitě bílých vlasů vyklouzl zpoza pestré čelenky a zhoupl se jí kolem tváři. Ten okamžik si pamatoval dobře. Každý jednotlivý vlas se ve světle leskl v jiném odstínu. Jednolité pramen, přesto složený z tolika neuvěřitelných barev.

„Nebojím se o Spocka. Nebojím se o doktora McCoye.“ Zmuchlané prostírání dopadlo na stůl. „Náš syn měl být mrtvý, jeho tělo mělo odpočívat a jeho katra měla navždy znít s ostatními, ale nestalo se to. Já mám strach… vždy jsi mluvil o přirozeném řádu vesmíru, o existenci veškerého bytí. Co si vesmír bude žádat za Spockův život?“

„Existence podstaty vesmíru je jen filosofický koncept podpořený teorií strun. Nelze ho brát jako ověřený fakt.“

„Ale když je… když je, bude za život žádat jiný život. Je to tak?“

Přikývl. V jeho vzpomínce se odrážel vzdálený pocit úzkosti, který k ní přilnul právě v tuto chvíli. Násoben byl dnešním vědomím věcí budoucí.

„Potom by to měl být ten můj.“ Pevná rozhodnutí. Její štíhlá ruka s razancí stírající slzy z tváře. „Nesnesla bych muset být bez tebe třeba jen jedinou sekundu. Nesnesla bych, kdyby mi opět vzal Spocka. A žádná jiná matka si nezaslouží trpět jako já. Můj život je dobrá cena. Vzdám se ho pro něj.“

Její slova, pronesená s absolutním odhodláním naplnila mysli jich obou. Prolnula se odrazem kuchyně domu stejně jako scenárií na ošetřovně můstku. Zněla, neoddělitelně spjata s logikou stejně jako odpuštěním. Mohl by Leonarda nenávidět po celý život i přes nelogičnost takového citu, ale nedokázal to, když ona odešla v míru a odhodlaná dát své žití výměnou za Spocka. Nezáleželo na iracionalitě její víry, ale na víře samotné. Na jeho odpuštění mísícím se lidskou myslí, lidským pochopením, lidským strachem. Pozvolna vše překrývalo společně s pochopením, jak Leonard přijímal sdělení, která díky své intenzitě a hloubce nemohlo být řečeno nahlas ani v lidské kultuře. Neexistovala pro něj slova ani činy, které by ho vyjádřili. Stejně jako nebylo správně slovo pro touhu, kterou pozemšťanova mysli začala prahnout po vzpomínkách na Amandu. Vznikla z pocitu osamění a on věděl, že má v rukou možnost i samotný pocit rozehnat jako vítr rozhání písek. Nepřál si nic jiného, než to skutečné udělat, proto rozprostřel své vzpomínky a dal Leonardovy možnost nahlédnout do jejich hloubky. Možnost zaplnit prázdnotu, jež po ní zbyla, aby se mohl rozloučit tak, jak se každý loučí s milovanými.

Amandin smích, který nikdy neztratil na intenzitě. Gesta, drobná a přesto tak zřetelně vrytá do jeho paměti. Laskavost, se kterou přistupovala ke všem ve svém okolí. Její láska k životu, jež spolu sdíleli. Doteky měkkých chladně lidských rukou. Po tom všem lidský mysli toužila víc a víc. Byla to potřeba tak hluboká, že už nesouvisela pouze s Amandinou smrtí, ale se samotnou doktorovou osamělostí. Osamělostí, která byla ztrátou pouta rozjitřena, až se rozmohla v černý opar na Leonardově mysli. Bylo to tak… bolestivé i pro něj. Pocítil lítost nad osamělou myslí, která si získáním svazku uvědomila, jak moc prázdné může lidské bytí být. A on sám si uvědomil, že se mýlil, všichni se mýlili, Leonard se spojení s jinou myslí nebál, bál se toho, že o něj přijde. Chápal tento strach, tak, jako by ho chápal každý Vulkánec, ale nebyl si jist jak pomoci. Ztráta mentálního spojení v lidské mysli probudila víc, než co by jediné splynutí dokázalo vyléčit. Nechtěl a nehodlal, ponechal Leonarda v tak hluboké temnotě, jenže tento dotek nemohl nechat rozvinout do takové hloubi a intenzity, jakou si zraněné mysl žádala. Stálo by je to oba příliš mnoho sil a na to ani jeden z nich, zvláště pozemšťan, nebyl připraven.

Stáhl se. Vzdálil přes snahu druhé mysli udržet ho blízko, která hned, jak bylo zřejmé, že se nevrátí, přešla zpět v černou uzavřenost. V odmítnutí, jakého se mu dostalo na počátku. Téměř se vrátil, ale logika velela, že je to nerozumné. Zvolna jejich mysli od sebe oddělily. Odtáhl vědomí stejně, jako jeho ruka klesla z Leonardovy tváře. Nastalo odtržení. Ta podivná zmatenost z reality všude kolem, stejně jako přetrvávající touha na jeho straně pokračovat ve sdílení, kterou potlačil, soustředíc se na reálný svět. Zvláště pak na doktora. Hlava mu klesla na prsa a ramena svěsil, záda skoro nepřirozeně vyhrbená. Jeho postoj, to, co z něj Sarek cítil, se ani vzdáleně nepodobalo smíření, jaké mělo splynutí jejich myslí přinést jim oběma. Spíše vypadal ještě hůře než předtím. Zdálo se, že udělal svou nabídkou chybu, protože jen rozjitřil hluboké rány, které sám vyléčit jen tak nedokázal. Kladl si to za vinnu, cítil také potřebu se o zjevně zraněného pozemšťana postarat, přestože to nebylo logické. Co však v tento okamžik bylo nebo mělo být logické? Telepatie, krajina mysli, kterou spolu mohli Vulkánci sdílet, jednoduše sahala za logiku, jež uznávali, a přesahovala ji natolik, že v takových chvílích ztrácela logika svou úlohu nejlepšího průvodce životem.

„Leonarde,“ oslovil ho polohlasně, i tak zvuk jeho slov zněl v místnosti příliš hlasitě a prolomil jakousi neuvědomělou barieru v čase a prostoru.

Leonardova ramena se začala chvět. Neslyšel vzlyky, které lidský pláč doprovázeli, jen dusivé polykání hrdlem, ale i tak si byl jistý, že brečí. Bezhlesně, možná i bez slz, ale pro Sarekovu splynutím stále rozjitřenou a otevřenou mysl dostatečně hlasitě. Byl z toho zmatený. I Amanda ho mátla, když brečela, zvláště proto, že nikdy nepoznal, i přes jejich spojení, kdy je třeba ji utěšovat a v jakých chvílích si žádá soukromí. Netušil to ani tentokrát, ale doktorova potřeba pokračovat v jejich mentálním splynutí mu připadal jako dostatečný důvod k utěšení. Každý potřeboval po hlubokém spojení, jaké zažili něco jiného, třeba to, co potřeboval Leonard McCoy, byl právě úzký fyzický kontakt.

Vztáhl ruku a položil svou dlaň na Leonardova záda. Jeho hlavu mu klesla na rameno, studené slzy začaly promáčet látku hávu. Ani teď nic neslyšel, jen zrychlený dech a skřípání zubů, ale cítil. Pod rukou, kterou pozvolna jel po vyhrbených zádech, cítil chvění a vnímal temné rozpoložení Leonardovy mysli. Osamělost. Uvědomil si, že ji sdílí, nejenom její chuť, které mu zůstala v mysl po splynutí, ale samotný fakt, že je i on sám ve své mysli. S každou novou myšlenkou vše, co je k sobě táhlo, dávalo větší smysl. Nyní už rozuměl i své podivné neschopnosti se shodnout, jakého druhu jejich pouto je. Rozhodl se jednat, vždyť co horšího se může stát, než že se setká s odmítnutím.

Prsty přejel po hraně Leonardovy čelisti k jeho bradě a zvedl mu tvář. Doktor se na něj podíval s jasným zmatením v obličeji stejně jako v očích, i přes smutek a osamělost také jeho mysl zněla jasným otazníkem. Nečekal na to, až se údiv zformuje ve slova a přitiskl své rty k lidským v pozemském polibku. Otázka se změnila v úžas, nikoliv však v odpor nebo třeba jen odmítnutí. Zároveň se mu ale nedostala žádné fyzické odezvy, jen mentálního zachvění procházejícího jejich intimní dotekem, které se zdálo být jako váhavé vyjití vstříc. Odpověď na fyzickou a tím i telepatickou blízkost.

Odtáhl se, jen dost na to, aby se jejich rty přestali dotýkat a Leonard tak dostal šanci přerušit kontakt úplně. Neudělal to, naopak zajal Sarekovi do vlasů a políbil ho nazpět. Velmi lidsky a živě, přesně tak, jak si pamatoval od své ženy. Rozdíl tu ale byl, bylo to stejné a přesto tak jiné. Svou chutí, hrubostí strniště na pozemšťanově tváři a hlavně dychtivostí myšlenek, které se k němu natahovali ve velmi naléhavé potřeba jakéhokoliv druhu spojení. Bylo by velmi obtížné teď nesouhlasit, i kdyby to měl v úmyslu.

Chladné rty opustily jeho ústa a netrpělivě se vydaly, po čelisti a hrdla, na průzkum. Leonardovy prsty přitom sáhly po zapínání hávu. Udělal to se spěchem, typická lidská nedočkavost, která téměř definovala jejich vášnivost. Sám na rozdíl od člověka nikam nepospíchal, snadno rozepl jeho kalhoty a vyprostil z nich svrchní část oblečení, kterou také Leonardovy okamžitě přetáhl přes hlavu. Nahý hrudník, který se před ním objevil, byl fascinující. Neměl nikdy možnost se dotýkat lidského muže, vlastně žádného, a proto rozhodně plánoval prozkoumat co nejvíce. Byla to zvědavost, stejně jako prostá potřeba kontaktu, kterou s Leonardem sdílel, a počínající vzrušení šířící se jeho myslí i tělem. Rukama klouzal po studené kůži, jejíž podivná jemnost se už začala trochu podobat struktuře, na kterou si pamatoval u své ženy v těch posledních letech společného života, ale zároveň pod ní byli pevné svaly muže v dobré kondici. Hrudník, po kterém putoval prsty, se prudce zvedal, jak Leonard přerývaně dýchal, trochu strnulý, napnutý jako kdyby v očekávání něčeho, co mělo přijít. Vzhlédl od hrudi pokryté šedočernými chloupky a podíval se do doktorovy tváře. V ní bylo jasně váhání někoho stojícího před neznámem.

Jemně pozvedl obočí.

Na jeho straně žádné váhání nebylo, učinil rozhodnutí, od kterého nemínil ustoupit, a to také dal najevo. Rozepnul si háv, rychle oproti Leonardovým dosavadním marným snahám, a stáhl si ho z ramen. Těžká látka dopadla na postel, sklouzla po jejím okraji a její větší část spadla na zem. Zůstal bez pohybu, dobře si vědom jak své nahoty a tvrdnoucího penisu opřeného o stehna, tak i intenzivního pohledu modrých očí. Nerozhodného, přesto však velmi zvědavého.

„Zatracený bože…,“ zamumlal Leonard s povzdechem

Pozvedl obočí ještě o kousek. Nechápal, proč teď vzývá jakékoliv bohy, zvláště pak ty svými věrnými zatracené, ale nedostal příležitost se o tom více zamyslet. Váha lidského těla, jak se k němu doktor prudce naklonil a přitiskl své rty na jeho v polibku, ho donutila klesnout na postel. Objal chladné tělo, jež se nad ním naklánělo, a přitáhl ho k sobě blíž. Vnímal jasně lidskou mysli, otevřenou mentálním zvukům toho, jak se o sebe jejich nahá těla otírala. Přijímající. Bylo příjemný pocit, tak dlouho ztracený, že skoro zapomněl jaké to je vnímat veškeré rozbouřené emoce a přelévající se myšlenky. Lidské vášně, které se mísili s jeho vlastní potřebou. Vzrušující a příjemné.

Zajal rukama pod okraj již rozepjatých kalhot a stáhl je velmi snadno z Leonardových boků. Jejich penisy se o sebe otřely. Nový a příjemný pocit a zároveň víc než známé vzrušené zasténání lidského hlasu a chladný dech, který se mu otřel o citlivý boltec ucha. Vyhověl bezhlesné žádosti, kterou vnímal z Leonardových pátravých doteků, stejně jako z rytmu slabin, které se o něj třeli, a roztáhl nohy od sebe. Kontakt mezi nimi se zesílil, stejně jako vzrušení, ale nebylo to zcela vyhovující. Měl příliš málo prostoru. Příliš malou možnost se člověka ve svém objetí dotýkat.

Obrátil ho snadno vedle sebe na bok a sám se převrátil naproti němu. Z náhlé změny se zdál být Leonard zmatený, ale Sarekovi to shledával dokonalím. Sklouzl prsty po doktorově čelisti, jeho krku a pokračoval po paži. Cítil, vnímal jeho mysl pod citlivými konečky, když putoval po jedné z energetických linií lidského těla. Slyšel, jak člověk slastně zasténal, ale do tváře se mu nepodíval, sledoval pohledem cestu vlastní ruky přes boky k penisu. Uchopil ho do ruky bez zaváhání. Cítit jeho chladnou váhu v dlani a pod prsty byl nový, rozhodně však velmi vítaný, pocit. Vzrušující bylo ve skutečnosti to správné slovo. Víc vzrušující, než vše, co se doposud odehrálo, až se mu dech zadrhával v hrdle v drobné ztrátě kontroly. Ponechal to tak, užívaje si ten příjemný pocitu obluzení vlastní potřebou, stejně jako potřebou, které k němu doléhala od Leonarda.

A jeho rukou, jež se mu přesunula na penis, a trochu váhavě po něm přejel. Pohnul se proti ní, naznačujíc vhodný rytmus. Leonard byl chápavý, sevřel pevněji a rukou přejížděl rychleji. Naklonil se k němu, přitiskl těla blíž k sobě, a políbil ho. Další lidský projev náklonosti byl přivítán s lidským nadšením, ve kterém se ho Leonard opět pokusil obrátit pod sebe. Jeho síla byla však proti Sarekově příliš malá.

Zachytil ruku, kterou mu pozemšťan tlačil do ramene, propletl s ní své prsty a převrátil Leonarda zcela na záda. Obkročmo ho pod sebou uvěznil, pevně ale stále kontrolovaně stiskl jeho boky mezi svými stehny a jednu ruku mu přidržel nad hlavou. Mírně pozvedl obočí v bezhlesném gestu, kterým dával najevo, že je vítězem jejich drobného souboje. Zvuk, jenž mu byl odpovědí, se dal rozhodně nazvat jako nespokojené zamručení, které však přešlo v jasný sten, kdy sáhl mezi jejich těla a sevřel oba penisy v dlani. Přejížděl po nich rukou, třel je o sebe. Chladná a o poznání hrubější struktura lidského penisu klouzala po tom jeho, přinášeje záchvěvy víc než žádoucí rozkoše, která nebyla jenom jeho. Kontrast mezi lidskou kůží a bouřící lidskou myslí, byl přímo uchvacující. Rozpouštějící jeho sebekontrolu rychleji, než by rozpustilo vulkánské slunce střípek ledu a rozlévající ji do dráždivého chvění po celém těle.

Dech se mu krátil z přívalu emocí, Leonardových i vlastních pocitů, tak dlouho zapomenutých. Cítil, jak mu po zádech a ramenou stékají drobné krůpěje potu. Pálily svým chladem, ale ruka, která je setřela, když Leonard přejel po jeho zádech až k zátylku, pálila ještě víc. Příjemně se mu vpíjela do těla přes citlivou linii táhnoucí se po jeho páteři. Prohnul se pod ní a sevřenými zuby zadusil neartikulovaný povzdech, který to v něm vyvolalo. Věděl s jistotou, že pozemšťan nemá ani ponětí, jak citlivé místo nalezl, protože jedinou jeho skutečnou touhou bylo přitáhnout si Sareka k sobě dolů.

Podvolil se tomu tlaku. Dostalo se mu vlhkého udýchaného polibku. Uvolnil Leonardovu ruku a opřel se o polštář, jen aby získal větší stabilitu pro prohloubení jejich kontaktu. Už téměř zapomněl na zvláštní pocit intimity přicházející s tímto lidským a tolik plýtvaným dotekem. Jeho překvapující hloubku, ve které se mohl opájet blízkým kontaktem s Leonardovými myšlenkami a emocemi. Horečnou potřebu, která se rychle stupňovala. Příliš rychle, pro jeho vlastní touhu, která jeho tělo stále svírala v plné síle, a necítil blízkost jejího uspokojení.

Přerušil jejich polibek. Uslyšel nevlídné zamručení, které zesílilo, když uvolnil společné sevření jejich penisu a odsunul se směrem dolů po Leonardových nohách. Ignoroval to. Jeho cíl byl dán. Uspokojit Leonarde, potom hodlal uvažovat o svých vlastních potřebách, ale pozemšťan měl přednost. Bylo to logické. Člověk ležící na jeho lůžku byl tím, kdo skutečně potřeboval vše, co jejich blízkost přinášela, intimitu stejně jako vědomí toho, že není sám a odmítnut. A Sarekovy vlastní touhy vyžadovaly daleko více času a ochoty na obou stranách, aby byly uspokojeny.

Sklonil se ke kůži Leonardova břicha a dotkl se jí rty. Ochutnal její slanost a drobné kapky potu, které se na ní perlili, stejně jako zakusil zvláštní pocit šimrajících chloupků na tváři v místech a okamžicích, kdy to nečekal. Fascinující. Hodné prozkoumání. Celé Leonardovo tělo si to zasloužilo, a otestování míst, kterých když se dotkne, vyloudí z lidských úst nejintenzivnější sten. Zkusil pánevní kosti, zřetelně nicméně ne nehezky vystupující na Leonardových bocích. Dotkl se jich. Vdechl vůni vzrušeného lidského těla úmyslně přehlížeje penis, který se téměř dotýkal jeho obličeje. Nejspíš až příliš napínal svým počínáním strunu lidské trpělivosti, protože se mu do vlasů vpletli prsty a Leonard se mírným tlakem pokusil přisunout jeho obličej blíž svému penisu.

Krátce pohlédl vzhůru přes prudce se zvedající hrudník do vzrušením zrudlé tváře a potem nevyřčené přání splnil.

Sevřel Leonardův penis u kořene rukou a dotkl se jazykem a rty jeho špičky. Chutnala hořce, železitě a slaně. Pach lidského těla, silná pižmová vůně, mu zahltila smysl a ulpěla na patře, stejně jako k jeho uším dolehl hlasitý sten a zašustění látky, jak se Leonard pod jeho dotekem napnul. A o mysl se mu otíralo vibrující uspokojení, stoupající ještě rychleji než předtím. Věděl, že to není pocit, který je zcela jeho, ale nechal se jim unášet, jelikož násobil i jeho vlastní pocity. Soustředil se na něj, zatím co testoval, co vyvolá největší reakci. Cucání zarudlého žaludu vyvolalo neurčitý rozpor mezi rozkoší a jistým nepohodlím. Dlouhý tah jeho jazyka po celém penisu způsobil, že se Leonard zachvěl a znovu přesunul ruku na zátylek. Vrátil se zpět k citlivému žaludu, stiskl ho mezi rty, ale tentokrát nezůstal jen u něj. Sklouzl rty dolů po celé dálce, kam jen toho byl schopen a zpět. Dlouhý sten byl ujištění, že přesně to je ten správný postup. Zopakoval to několikrát, než si osvojil rytmu, který se zdál být pro Leonarda nejpříjemnější a kterým ochotně vycházel vstříc, steny mi přitom tiše pronikali mezi rty.

Cítil v boku vlastní srdce prudce bít, stále rychleji a rychleji, stejně jako tepal i jeho penis, společně s tím, jak s každým dotekem cítil Leonardovu stoupajícím potěšením. Jen kousek k bodu, než se lidský mysl vzbouřila v krátkém záchvěvu chaosu a do Sarekových úst vystříklo chladivé intenzivně slané sperma. Polkl jednou a dvakrát. Nebylo to tak nepříjemné, svým způsobem naopak, protože mu jeho mysl poskytla fascinující představu toho, že Leonard udělá to samé. Bylo by to spravedlivé.

Propustil z úst ochabující penis a narovnal se. Pohledem putoval vzhůru, po rychle ze zvedající hrudi, k Leonardovu obličeji. Jeho tváře byli rudé, rty měl pootevřené, jak přerývaně dýchal a oči spokojeně přimhouřené. Vypadal dokonale uvolněně, i jeho mysl tak zněla. Pohled modrých očí byl spokojený, a na tváři se objevil úsměv, jakmile klesl k jeho stále vzrušenému penisu.

Mírně nad tím pozvedl obočí, uvažují, jestli je teď vhodná době požádat o vlastní uspokojení, ale to už Leonard natáhl ruku ve zvavém gestu. Přijal ji, sevřel a nechal se stáhnout do postele a převrátit na záda.

Nebylo třeba žádat, jeho pozemšťan ochotně nabízel, nemusel tedy dělat nic víc, než přivřít oči a otevřít svou mysl rozkoši, kterou s sebou chladné lidské doteky přinášeli.

°°0°°

Paprsek načervenalého slunce se mu opřel do víček, obrátil se proto se zamručením na druhý bok. Zpropadené Vulkánské slunce bylo absolutně nesnesitelné, když svítilo přímo na jeho postel… Počkat… On měl ve své ložnici závěsy permanentně zatažené, to tedy znamenalo, že nebyl ve svém pokoji. Tiše zaúpěl. Vypadalo to, že vzpomínky, které mu ubíhali před očima, byli skutečné vzpomínky na skutečné události, ne jenom hrozně podivný erotický sen. Chtě nechtě, musel se o tom přesvědčit.

Pomalu otevřel oči a podíval se před sebe. Hned mu bylo jasné, že rozhodně není v pokoji pro hosty. Nemohlo být pochyb, že to, co si pamatoval, se skutečně stalo. Ať to bylo sebevíc neuvěřitelné, vyspal se se Sarekem, Spockovým otcem. Hořce se své myšlence zasmál, ale sotva první zvuk smíchu opustil jeho pusu, rychle zase ztichl. Nechtěl se tu smát, kdyby ho Vulkánec slyšel, protože by si to mohl vzít osobně. Leonard by si to rozhodně vzal osobně, kdyby se někdo, s kým měl sex, najednou začal s plných plic smát. Ovšem, na chrchlavý zvuk počínajícího smíchu, který vydal, nikdo nijak neodpověděl. Bylo jen naprosté ticho a nikde v místnosti nikoho necítil.

Posadil se a pohledem putoval vedle sebe na postel, spíš jen aby se ujistil, že je tu skutečně sám. Postel byla samozřejmě prázdná, místnost taky. Byl tu dočista sám a to byl… překvapivě hodně nepříjemný pocit. Zamračil se na neexistujícího Vulkánce. Nebyl si sice jistý, co by Sarekovi po tom vše řekl, ale rozhodně chtěl mít tu šanci hned.  
„Typický Vulkánec,“ zamumlal si pro sebe, když vstával z postele, jen aby nebylo všude takové ticho, „Pokaždé, když jim chce člověk něco od plic říct, někam se schovají. A když je člověk čirou náhodou vyšťourá z nory, stejně všechno, co řekne, považují za nelogické.“

Rozmrzele si na sebe natáhl kalhoty. Opravdu ho hodně štvalo, že tu Sarek není, chtěl se ho zeptat, co zatraceně v jeho mozku prováděl. To co se v noci stalo, rozhodně nemohlo být z jeho hlavy. Nejspíš. Necítil se kvůli tomu špatně, to zase ne, ale dětská léta experimentování na medicíně měl už dávno za sebou a byl přesvědčen, do dneška, že jeho vkus se rozhodně zaměřuje na ženy. Sarek se ženě nepodobal ani vzdáleně… i když možná ten štíhlý pas, útlé boky a pevný zadek… nebo jemnost kůže, bledé až připomínající porcelán… Zatřásl hlavou, jak z ní dostával velice živé vzpomínky na Vulkáncovo tělo vzpínající se nad ním a hlavně to, jak ho mdlé světlo z venku podivně ozařovalo. Vypadalo to skoro démonicky. Měl ten obraz vpálený v sítnici.

„Zatracená práce!“

Nazlobeně nacpal triko do kalhot. Teď, když si vzpomněl na všechny nahé detaily, nebude moci celý den myslet na nic jiného. Jen Sarek a jeho nahota. Se zavrčením si narovnal kalhoty, které ho začali nepříjemně tisknout v rozkroku při všech těch nemravných myšlenkách, jež se mu honily hlavou. Jediné myšlenky, aby si vzápětí překvapeně uvědomil. Prosté uvažování o náhodném, dobré ne zcela náhodném, ale rozhodně neočekávaném sexu, místo té podivné prázdnoty a temnoty co doposud cítil. A viny.

Položil si ruku na hruď. Jeho srdce bilo pravidelně, dech byl klidný a vyrovnaný, žádný náznak hyperventilace z úzkosti. Přesunul prsty na svůj krk, zkušeně nahmátl správné místo a soustředil se na svůj tep. Byl pravidelný, jen mírně zrychlený, což teď nemělo nic společného z úzkostí, jako spíše s pocitem sexuálního vzrušení, byť mírným. Nechal ruku klesnout. Cítil se jako Sisyfos, který konečně dotlačil svůj kámen na vrcholek hory. V hlavě měl tak prázdno, jako předtím, než ona zemřela. Ona, jenom ona. Stále nedokázal vyslovit její jméno, nebo na něj pomyslet, a když jeho myšlenky směřovali k ní, ucítil nepříjemné bodnutí v žaludku připomínající mu panické záchvaty úzkosti, které mu dřív kroutili vnitřnosti, jako kdyby mu jimi prolézali krevní červy. Ovšem tentokrát dokázal zapomenout, na chvíli zavřít oči a nechat ten pocit odplout pryč. Dokázat něco takového bylo skvělé, znamenalo to, že když se k ní nebude vracet, týrat se vzpomínkami, možná by jednou… nakonec by se nemusel pořád cítit mizerně a mohlo by to zůstat, jak právě teď.

„Ani se mi nechce věřit, že to vážně fungovalo…“ zamumlal si pro sebe a pomalu vyšel ze dveří.

Kráčel ztichlou chodbou směrem ke kuchyni, hluboce a dlouze při tom dýchal, dokonce se mohl i v zádech narovnat. Bylo to opravdu těžko uvěřitelné. Ne že by skutečně nevěřil ve vulkánskou telepatii, sám byl nejlepším lidským důkazem o rozsahu vulkánských mentálních schopností, ale ten přerod od psychózy ke klidu byl nepřirozený. Rozhodně by měl být.

Zastavil se ve dveřích kuchyně a rozhlédl na obě strany. Ani tady Sarek nebyl, i když měl být, pokud bylo skutečně ráno nebo alespoň dopoledne. Nebyl si jistý, protože slunce na Vulkánu nejspíš zapadalo a vycházelo podle aktuální nálady a navíc nikde v domě nebyli jediné hodiny, jako kdyby každý musel mít stejně skvělí smysl pro čas jako Vulkánci. On sám nebyl schopen ani poznat, kdy uběhla hodina, natožpak minuta. Takže Sarek mohl být stejně tak v práci, jako plný zděšení nad jejich společnou nocí meditovat někde v poušti desítky kilometrů od domu. Druhá možnost asi nebyla pravdivá, ale rozhodně by chtěl vědět, jak se ke všemu, co se mezi nimi stalo, Vulkánec staví. Ale nejdřív si dá kávu, když už měl zase čistou mysl a mohl si ji efektivně ničit dávkou jedovatého kofeinu – samozřejmě pokud se tu vůbec něco, jako káva vyskytovala, měl ale dojem, že ji včera při vyndávání koření zahlédl. Vzápětí zjistil, že se nemýlil. Jedna z větší části plná dóza skutečně v polici byla, když ji však vytáhl, zjistil ke své velkému nenadšení, že má podtlakový uzávěr. Běžná věc už posledních padesát let, se kterou se nikdy nedokázal vypořádat, i když byla tak stará, jako on. Věděl, že se muselo stisknout tlačítko na víčku a pak ho normálně otevřít, problém byl, že to mu nikdy v životě nefungovalo. Jednou dokonce během krize uřízl laserem vrchní okraj nádoby s fyziologickým roztokem, protože mu lezlo na nervy ho neustále dvacet minut otvírat a zavírat. Hodně špatně pak svou metoda otvírání obhajovalo u Christine, i když byla vlastně naprosto sterilní.

Odhodlal se zkusit otevřít svou kávu. Stiskl tlačítko, zvuk ho ujistil, že je uzávěr otevřený, takže víčkem zatočil, jenže docílil jen toho, že se opět pevně přicuclo na sklenici. Zhluboka se nadechl. Už předem se v něm začala rodit zlost. Zkusil to podruhé a ještě potřetí pořád s tím samým výsledkem, pak už jenom tahal za víčko a pokoušel se ho rozšroubovat, i když neměl proti uměle vytvořenému podtlaku žádnou možnost vyhrát.

„Prokletý krám… peklo, aby pohltilo toho, kdo to vymyslel,“ zacloumal víčkem, „Copak má člověk po ránu náladu na hlavolamy?! Taková ztráta času…“

„Mohu pomoci?“

Vyděšeně nadskočil a sklenice mu vypadla z ruky. Její tupý náraz do podlahy ho vyděsil podruhé. Prudce se obrátil a spatřil Sareka stojícího vedle stolu, jako ho s povytaženým obočím zaujatě pozoruje. Nedokázal odolat tomu, aby nesjel po jeho postavě pohledem, i když nemohl vidět nic. Jen na zem padající dlouhý hábit, který zakrýval úplně všechno včetně rukou o kterých, jen tušil, že je má Vulkánec sepjaté před tělem, a krku, jež byl obalen, vysokým límcem. I tak cítil, jak mu do pobledlého obličeje stoupá krev až moc rychle. Odmítl se v padesáti začít červenat.

„Mále jsem se vyděsil k smrti, ještě párkrát se vynoří-š za mými zády a dostanu ve svém věku infarkt. Vulkánci by měli nosit zvonečky na krku,“ zabručel.  
„Neměl jsem v úmyslu tě vyděsit, pouze jsem zapomněl, že se v domě nachází pozemšťan. Ujišťuji tě, že si příště obuji boty, pak mne budeš slyšet přicházet.“  
Zrak mu klesl k podlaze, kde se někde pod okrajem vyšívané látky nacházeli dvě dokonale tvarovaná chodidla. Tohle už začínala být nezdravá fixace na Vulkáncovo proporčně víc než vyváženě koncipované tělo, které mělo něco do sebe jak po stránce estetické, tak erotické a nakonec i medicínské.

„Povšiml jsem si, že lidé užívají sílu ve chvílích…,“ pokračoval Sarek, přičemž přidřepl a sebral z podlahy nádobu s kávou. Jeho tvář se přitom dostala až nebezpečně blízko Leonardova rozkroku. Vyschlo mu z toho náhle v krku, jak si představoval, co by mohl teď Vulkánec snadno udělat. Téměř dokázaln cítit horké ústa kolem svého penisu a to zatraceně nebylo normální! Copak byl patnáctiletý kluk bez sebemenší schopnosti ovládat vlastní myšlenky a tělo?  
„... kdy je vhodnější spolehnout se na obratnost,“ dokončil, když se opět narovnal, a jedním stiskem a otočením otevřel sklenici s kávou dokonce, aniž by se na ni podíval. Jen to tiše zasyčelo a cvaklo, jak se víčko oddělilo od sklenice, otevřenou nádobu mu pak podal. Krátce zaváhal, než si ji od Sareka převzal, dávaje si dobrý pozor, aby se jejich ruce nedotkli, přesto měl naprosto jasný pocit, že se něco horkého dotýká každého centimetru kůže na jeho ruce. Rychle stáhl sklenici stejně jako uzávěr k sobě do dostatečné vzdálenosti od Vulkánce, za což si vysloužil mírně pozvednuté obočí.

Raději se odvrátil a položil sklenici vedle kávovaru.  
„To není o obratnosti, ale o tom, že dneska musí všichni vymýšlet zlepšováky na věci, které leta letoucí fungovali. Co bylo špatného na plechových krabicích na kávu a čaj?“ zeptal se, jen tak do prostoru, aby řeč nestála, a začal vsypávat pražené zrna do kávovaru.

„Kromě uvolňování těžkých kovů do potravin v nich uložených?“ odpověděl mu Vulkánec otázkou, podle zahvízdání replikátoru si zřejmě začal připravovat něco k jídlu. Naprosto klidně. Prostě debata u snídaně, jako kdyby se v noci dočista nic nestalo. Krátce k Sarekovi obrátil pohled přes rameno a opravdu, stál u replikátoru a vytahoval si z něj zrovna neúměrně obrovskou mísu salátu, přičemž budil ten nejklidnější dojem, až začal mít Leonard skoro pocit, jestli se mu včerejší noc opravdu nezdála. Třeba další halucinace, tentokrát velice živá. Zároveň, kdyby to byla halucinace, nejspíš by se neprobudil u Sareka v pokoji a to naprosto nahý.

Odkašlal si, jak zaháněl vzpomínky na minulou noc.  
„Mám uvařit dva hrnky?“

„Navrhuješ, abych dobrovolně konzumoval přepálené tuky a karcinogenní látky vzniklé pražením? Ne, děkuji, tuto možnost si nechám ujít a dám přednost čaji. Při jeho sušení nevznikají škodliviny,“ odvětil Sarek s opět až nezdravou dávnou ironického podtextu.

Obrátil se k němu a zamračil se. Mohlo být jeho chování důsledkem nočního dovádění? Třeba to byla nějaká podivná vulkánská forma projevu uraženosti a dotčenosti, nebo něco takového. Nebo to možná bylo přesně naopak. Sebevíc zkoumal Sarekův výraz, jeho klidné chování, kdy položil na stůl svůj salát a pustil se do přípravy čaje, nedokázal na nic přijít. Nebyl jako Spock, u něj už věděl, co které jeho sebemenší záchvěv v obličeji znamená, doslova by řekl, že přímo cítí v jakém je Spock rozpoložení, ale u Sareka mu to nebylo zřejmé.  
„Na to, že kávu nepiješ, jí tu máš velké množství,“ poukázal na sklenici, spíš jen aby udržel konverzaci. Konverzace byla dobrá, dokud proudila, bylo méně rozpaků.  
„Ovšem. Amanda měla kávu v oblibě. Pila ji víc než jednou denně, po celý svůj život a to i přesto, že uznávala mé argumenty, proč by ji pít neměla,“ odpověděl Sarek, připravujíc lístky do konvice, „A, i přes její odchod, mám stále dost lidské známých, kteří sem občas zavítají a šálek kávy považují za součást společenských rituálů.“  
„Jistě, logické vysvětlení,“ zahučel.

„Jak jinak.“ Vulkáncovo obočí mírně vystoupalo nahoru.

To už nekomentoval a vrátil se ke svému hrnku a své kávě, která už voněla celou místnosti, velmi dobře přebíjeje i vůni čaje. Vytáhl ho z kávovaru a hned smočil rty v horké tekutině, sice si je tím trochu opařil, ale stejně neodolal. Ta vůně a pak i chuť byla prvotřídní, asi by nic jiného nečekal v Sarekově domě. Potom si svůj hrnek vzal ke stolu a usadil se na židli, která dřív patřila jí, a Sarek se usadil naproti. Zůstali v tichu, on pil kávu a Vulkánec jedla salát, pomalu, pečlivě, lístek po lístku a každé sousto rozkousal přesně třicetkrát. Po dlouhé době, kdy ho Leonard pozoroval, už to měl i spočítané. Napětí vycházející z ticha a toho, že se ani jeden z nich nijak nezmínil o včerejší noci, se nepříjemně protahovalo a způsobovalo, že nedokázal udržet nohy na místě. Nervózně začal jednou poklepávat, což Sarek ohodnotil nesouhlasně pozvednutým obočím, takže toho nechal, ale donutilo ho to vyjevit své myšlenky nahlas.  
„Budeme o tom mluvit nebo navždy mlčet?“ zeptal se, jak přiznával, trochu stroze.  
„Specifikuj, co máš na mysli,“ vyzval ho Vulkánec.

V duchu proklel všechny Vulkánce živé i ty dávno mrtvé, protože nevinný pohled, který na něj Sarek upíral a jeho slova zdánlivé nevědomosti, ho znervózňoval a rozčiloval. Prudce odložil svůj hrnek na pletený podtácek.

„To, co se stalo v noci,“ zamručel a neurčitě při tom naznačil rukou. Nebyl schopný říct na rovinu něco jako 'To jak jsme spolu měli sex', jelikož to prostě v případě Sareka nešlo. Jen představa přinášela neurčitý pocit studu nízko pod žaludkem.

Vulkánec odložil vidličku, kterou doposud jedl svou snídani.

„Vnímáš naše noční aktivity negativně?“

To byla zatraceně dobrá otázka. Jistěže je nevnímal negativně, to by šlo asi velice těžko, jenže se prostě neuměl s někým vyspat a pak už na to nikdy nepomyslet. Nebyl ten typ nikdy, ani jako hodně mladý, o čemž vypovídala i skutečnost, že si Jocelyn vzal hned po maturitě. Jim mu jednou řekl, že to je právě důvod, proč je pořád tak sám; chtěl hnízdit. Tak to přítel tenkrát doslovně vyjádřil, prý už od počátku každé známosti snášel větvičky na hnízdo a to rozhodně ne všichni vítali. Možná v tom byl kousek pravdy. A navíc tady nešlo jenom o sex, s tím by se smířil snadno, šlo mu o všechno, co se stalo. O ten zvláštní pocit uvolnění, který se dostavil.  
„Ne, rozhodně je nevnímám negativně.“

„Ani já je nevnímám negativně, proto nevidím důvod, proč o tom hovořit.“

Není třeba hovořit? No jistě, kdykoliv se objevil před Vulkáncem problém, který měl cokoliv společného s emocemi nebo pocity, nebyl vůbec důvod ho řešit, protože emoce nebyli logické. A proč se zabývat něčím, co není logické? V duchu sám sobě vynadala za vlastní myšlenku, už se až moc podobali těm vulkánským. Rozhodně se nemínil chovat nebo smýšlet jako Vulkánec, i kdyby mezi ním a jakýmkoliv Vulkáncem bylo desetkrát víc mentálních cestiček.

„Já jich tedy vidím hned několik,“ odvětil, trochu zamračený, „Nevím, jak je to ve vaší kultuře, ale v té moji nepřecházíme mlčením, když se s někým vyspíme. Pozemšťané to prostě nedělají. Tenhle pozemšťan to nedělá,“ ukázal na sebe prstem, „Chci jen vědět, co se vlastně v noci stalo? Mělo to být vulkánské splynutí myslí. Už jsem jich pár zažil a ještě se mi nestalo, že bych pak s dotyčným skončil v posteli.“

Sarekova tvář byla naprosto neurčitá, maska jako vytesaná z kamene, kterou dával jasně znát, že o tom opravdu nechce mluvit. Tak to ale rozhodně nemínil nechat, nehodlal o tom mlčet, nechtěl. Cítit volnost, jakou vnímal teď, bylo neuvěřitelné, jenže… co když se náhle zase vytratí. Co když to byl jen klam, který zmizí. Bez ohledu na jejich dostaveníčko, vzpomínky na Sarekovi horké ruce všude po těle, musel vědět, jestli to, co se mezi nimi odehrálo, bylo normální nebo se mohl těšit na další humbuk ve vlastním mozku.  
„Cítíš se lépe?“

„Cítím se mnohem líp,“ připustil polohlasně a shlédl na svůj hrnek, „Až neuvěřitelně lépe. Dnes ráno… když jsem se probudil… opět jsem se mohl nadechnout tak hluboce, jak zdejší řídká atmosféra dovoluje. A bylo to… dobré,“ připustil, protože tak se cítil, dobře a uvolněně.

„Potom nezáleží na tom, co bylo milníky na cestě k tvému duševnímu klidu. Jestliže se ti ulevilo, stalo se to, co se stát mělo a to je podstatné. Ve věcech telepatie je obtížně i pro Vulkánce aplikovat logiku nebo racionalitu, jednoduše ponecháváme věcem přirozený průběh, jelikož obsáhnout intelektem celek, který spolu mohou tvořit dvě nekonečné mysli, je jednoduše nemožné,“ řekl Sarek, i když mluvil klidně, byla v jeho hlase jasně patrná jistá naléhavost.

Podíval se na Vulkánce zamračeně, jak se snažil pochopit, co naznačuje. Dávno už věděl, jak se člověk cítí, když s ním mluví o něčem, čemu jednoduše nerozumí a toto byl ten případ. Musel uznat že, jako Sarek nejspíš těžko dokázal pochopit, jak lidé prožívají city, tak on nemohl pochopit, jak Vulkánci prožívají telepatii. Oba byli barvoslepými blázny v mlýnech vesmíru.  
„Mám tomu rozumět tak, že je to prostě normální při tom… Kash… ska k-khynna? Jestli ano, je vulkánská kultura zábavnější, než se na první pohled zdá,“ řekl, s jistou sebeironií nebo možná ironií i vůči Sarekovi, jelikož jeho výraz strnul a příznačně potemněl. Nadechl se, aby něco řekl, ale Sarek ho předběhl, když vážně promluvil.

„Ač si toho možná nebo spíše téměř s jistotou, nejsi plně vědom, splynutí mezi námi bylo velmi hluboké. Ukončení tak silného duševního kontaktu s sebou přináší silný pocit odcizení a potřebu opětovného souznění. Každý jedinec potřebuje něco jiného, jiný stupeň a druh intimity, fyzické i duševní. Zmírňuje to pocit odtržení od důležitého celku. Nebráníme se, pokud takovou potřebu pocítíme a každý Vulkánec je ochotný poskytnout druhému takovou míru intimity, aby bylo pocit odtržení co nejsnesitelnější, zvláště pokud je splynutí hluboké, intimní a... citové povahy, jako bylo to naše. Vycítil jsem, že potřebuješ fyzickou útěchu. Bylo logické učinit návrh. Ty jsi návrh přijal a vše, co se stalo, bylo naprosto přirozené a správné. Pouze jsme si vzájemně poskytli pocit souznění, druhu, kterého se nám oběma, jak se domnívám, již dlouho nedostávalo a po kterém jsme prahli. Je to něco…,“ krátce se odmlčel, kamennost jeho výrazu mírně ustoupila, jako kdyby se násilím uvolnil, „co se stalo, Leonarda, netřeba za to cítit stud, být na rozpacích anebo se tím zbytečně zaobírat.“

V duchu si přeložil, co Vulkánec řekl, do svého rodného jazyka, alespoň tak, jak to dokázal, a nebyl si jist, jestli se mu líbí to, co slyšel. V podstatě chápal Sarekova slova tak, že nezáleží na tom, co se mezi nimi odehrálo, je to uzavřená kapitola, takže se klidně může sbalit a zase odletět. Nemohl ani v nejmenším říct, že se mu ta myšlenka líbí, ve skutečnosti mu byla z nějakého důvodu velice nepříjemná. Vlastně ne nějakého neznámého, docela dost reálného a tím byla jeho důstojnost a ego.

„Rozumím,“ pokýval hlavou, „Milostivě jsi udělal ústupek mým lidským emocím a teď, když jsem vyléčený, už nemáš zájem o tom třeba jen mluvit, takže se klidně můžu sbalit a odletět. Udělám to,“ odložil hrnek, „Stačí mi dvacet minut a odvoz do Shi'Kahr.“

Jeho srdce podivně poskočilo a žaludek se úzkostně stáhl. To už nebyla jenom uražená pýcha, bolelo to daleko víc. Nepochopitelným způsobem, který mu byl neznámí a rozhodně netoužil po tom, ho poznat blíže. Odejít, nechat vše tak, jak bylo, se mu jevilo jako nejlepší věc. Sarekova neochota mluvit alespoň zaručovala, že se nebude muset nikdy postavit před Spocka a osvětlovat mu, proč se vyspal s jeho otcem. Nejspíš by nenašel žádná slova, vyjma krátkého sdělení 'Pěkně jsem to podělal. Promiň.', což by asi neprospělo nikomu.  
„Nepožaduji, abys odjížděl. Jsi tu vítán tak dlouho, jak budeš chtít a potřebovat. Víc než to, nepřeji si, abys opustil můj dům, zvláště s mylným domněním, že si zde již nepřeji tvou přítomnost nebo, že tě odmítám svým mlčením,“ namítl Sarek, „Nemluvit o něčem, neznamená se za to stydět, ne v mém světě. Pociťovat stud, za to kým jsem, je nelogické, stejně jako je nelogické pociťovat stud ve chvílích, kdy k němu není opodstatnění. Nestydím se duševní ani fyzické spojení mezi námi, což je něco, co jsi potřeboval slyšet nahlas, je to tak?“ Vytáhl významně obočí.

Zamračil se na něj, v první chvíli rozhodně neochotný uznat, že se Sarek trefil do černého, potom přikývl.  
„Nejspíš ano,“ souhlasil s nesmělostí, kterou na sobě neměl rád, jelikož nepřicházela často, zato mu však hodně znepříjemňovala život, „Zjistil jsem, že toho není v moji hlavě moc, potom, co ona… ustoupila do pozadí. Většinou jen hodně nadávek na celý ten zatracený svět kolem a stížností na moje bolavá záda. I když je to dobré, pořád je frustrující být...“  
„Být sám a mít dojem, že není nikdo, komu by na tobě záleželo,“ dokončil za něj Sarek.

Prudce k němu vzhlédl. Nějak tak to chtěl zhruba vyjádřit. Přesně to se do jeho nitra vkradlo, když se dnes ráno opět volně nadechl; předcházející pocit osamění, který poprvé v plné síle pocítil, když mu Spock s Jimem oznámili, že spolu začnou nový život. Nedlouho po té, dříve, než se tím stačil zaobírat, ona zemřela v jeho rukou a ta samota byla naplněna bolestí a pocitem hluboké vinny. Překryta, nikoliv však zcela vymazána z jeho mysli, jen transformována v cosi jiného.

„Až tak pochmurně bych o svém životě nemluvil, závisí na mě životy lidí a celá ošetřovna na Enterprise… závisela,“ opravil se hned, dobře si vědom toho, že Vulkánec by mu jistě tuto drobnost ve své preciznosti hned připomněl.

„Vulkánci nedefinují samotu jako stav, kdy kolem jedince nejsou přítomni jiný ani stav, kdy se k jeho činům neváže žádný přímí a reálný důsledek ovlivňující někoho v jeho okolí. Definujeme samotu jako stav mysl, takový, který se nedá popsat. Myslím si, že lidé to vidí podobě, vždyť vy sami říkáte, že může být člověk sám v přeplněné místnosti. Skutečná samota, není zdravé duševní rozpoložení,“ dodal důrazně.  
„Chápu. Chceš tím říct, že mám v hlavě pořád ještě permoníky pracující na destrukci mého mozku, i když si myslím, že jsem zdraví. To znám,“ jemně se ušklíbl, „Perníková čarodějnice mi to opakovala do zblbnutí pokaždé, když jsem od ní odcházel.“

„Perníkové čarodějnice?“ zeptal se Sarek zmateně, obě jeho obočí se vyšplhala nahoru v jasném známce nepochopení.

„Vulkánská kněžka T'Lar,“ objasnil, doufajíc, že řekl správně její jméno.  
„Rozumím. Je to parafráze na pohádku o Perníkové chaloupce“ jedno z jeho obočí kleslo, druhé zůstalo nahoře, což mu dalo výraz zamyšlení, „Tvé definice T'Lar je velmi přesná. Má ve zvyku pravidelně navštěvovat půdu Akademie věd a nabádat zvláště nadané studenty, aby zanechali studia světského a ponořili se do studia filosofického. Je velmi přesvědčivá, jako čarodějnice rozdávající perníková srdce na půdě pozemské základní školy.“

Zasmál se. Vesele a uvolněně jako poslední půl rok ne. Představa staré vrásčité Vulkánky s nesmírně přísným obličejem rozdávající perníková srdíčka byla jen veselá, už ne ironické, prostě jen veselá. Lepší než Vulkánci recitující Hamleta.

„Měl bych ti nejspíš říct, že tvůj smích shledávám žádoucím,“ zareagoval na to překvapivě Sarek.

Ztichl a podezřívavě se na vulkánce sedícího na druhé straně stolu podíval. V jeho tváři nemohl vyčíst nic, ale oči vypadaly, že jsou zjemnělé uvolněním, trochu jako když se on, Spock a Jim sešli v noci na půlnoční svačince a povídali si. Musel tedy uznat, že Sarek myslel svá slova vážně.

„Mám to brát jako lichotku?“ Trochu potutelně se usmál. Vulkánec, který mu lichotí, byla zábavná věc a přinášela stejně dětinské nadšení, jako když se mu podařilo Sareka vyvést z míry.  
„Pokud to tak chceš vnímat.“ Obočí mu mírně vystoupalo nahoru, tohle byl pro změnu Vulkánsky poťouchlá úsměv, „Mým záměrem však bylo vyvrátit tvé případné mylné domněnky, že bych mohl projevy emocí vnímat negativně. Má žena totiž, v době kdy jsme se poznali, pojala obavu, že mi vadí, když se směje nebo brečí. Tak to není, nebylo a nikdy nebude. Jsi pozemšťan, to respektuji a naopak, projev pozitivních emocí vnímám jako zlepšení tvého zdraví.“

Příjemný opar pobavení se Sarekovými slovy zmizel, nezanikl snad ve smutku nebo úzkosti, jako spíš v zamyšlení. Bylo zvláštní být srovnán zrovna s ní, zvláště když ho srovnával Sarek a jak to vypadalo, nevycházel z toho špatně. Přinášelo to hřejivý pocit spřízněnosti, stejně jako jisté rozpaky, které musel zamaskovat douškem ze své stydnoucí kávy.

„Lepšího zdraví, ale ne dokonalého zdraví. Chceš, abych tu zůstal a dál se… léčil,“ poslední slovo dodal s jemným úšklebkem, neboť vzpomínky na Sarekovo léčení byly stále živé.  
„Ano, přesně to mám na mysli,“ přikývl Vulkánec, „Tvá mysl učinila krok k uzdravení, ale nejsem si jist, jestli je dost velký, abys došel klidu sám.“

„Další splynutí?“  
„Ano. Pokud svolíš.“  
Mlčel, zamýšleje se nad tím, co Sarek nabízel. Další splynutí, další příval vzpomínek, emocí a zvláštních nutkání. Něco, co mu kupodivu už nebylo tak nepříjemné, jako ještě před pár hodinami. Víc než jen to, cítil zvláštní potřebu se teď okamžitě natáhnout, sevřít Vulkáncovu ruku a spojit se s ním stejně intenzivně, jako včera večer, se vším všudy, včetně následného, poněkud neočekávaného, výbuch vášní. Zapolykal. Ano, rozhodně by svolil k dalšímu splynutí, nejen k němu, i když to byli zatraceně podivné tužby, nad kterými se jeho cynické já jenom znechuceně ušklíbalo.  
„Mohu si tvé mlčení vyložit jako souhlas?“ zeptal se Sarek po chvíli ticha, kterou nejspíš shledal za dostatečně dlouhou.

Přikývl. Sarek mu gesto opětoval, pak se sklonil zpět ke svému jídlu, dávaje tak najevo, že považuje konverzaci za uzavřenou. Chvíli ho pozoroval, čekal, jestli ještě přeci jen něco řekl, ale mlčel, plně zaujatý jídlem. Dlouze vydechl vzduch, který se mu nepříjemně nahromadil v plicích během jejich rozhovoru a trochu se ušklíbl. Snídaně s Vulkáncem. Po tom se mu v posledním půlroce rozhodně nestýskalo. Být nucen dívat, jak je někdo schopný do sebe po probuzení nasoukat celou hlávku zelí zalitou octem nebylo něco, co by mu zrovna zlepšovalo chuť k jídlu, přesto se po chvilce zvedl a došel si pro vlastní snídani. Naschvál zvolil vejce se slaninou, i když na ně ve skutečnosti neměl chuť, čistě jen aby to zkusil a protože tu byla jako jedno z lidských jídel. Sarek na to jen mírně pozvedl obočí a jinak nic. Ne tak zábavné, jak očekával, ale dost na to, aby se celou večeři uculoval, a zároveň si při tom, s jistým bodnutím lítosti v duši, posteskl nad tím, že tu není Spock. Ten měl o něco větší smysl pro vzájemné popichování než Sarek.

Ale nevadilo, stejně to byla klidnější snídaně, než jakou zažil od její smrti.

°°0°°

Mírně pozvedl obočí. Bylo to již dvanáct minut a čtyřicet jedna vteřin co Leonard naposledy táhl. Jeho  _t'an_  stále nečinně klouzalo z jedné jeho ruky do druhé a proplétalo se mezi prsty. Na pozemšťana měl neobvykle šikovné ruce, vlastně byla rychlost a obratnost s jakou dokázal kovovou hrací tyčinku nechat proplétat mezi svými prsty, až fascinující. Zastával názor, že je schopen Leonardovy ruce pozorovat neurčitě dlouho v jakékoliv činnosti, kterou dělají, podobně jako dřív pozoroval Amandu. Její ruce byli drobné, štíhlé a naopak často nešikovné, ty doktorovi oproti tomu byli širší, až na druhém článku prstů byli patrné černé chloupky a jejich zručnost byla přesto zřejmě daná.

Odpoutal pohled od rukou a zvedl ho k Leonardovu obličeji. Každá emoce, střídající se rozmrzelost s neschopností pokračovat stejně jako nadšení z potenciální cesty a pak zklamání, se mu zdála velice zřejmá. Byl čitelný ve svých výrazech, ve svých gestech i ve slovních projevech, kdy se nezdráhal nahlas říct cokoliv, co měl právě, jak lidé říkali, na srdci, ale Sarek zároveň věděl, že v jeho nitru se skrývá nespočet myšlenek, které najevo nikdy nedá. Velmi hluboce zakořeněných ztrát, bolestí duše, smutku a samoty. Pro něj směs emocí, které ho velmi vyváděli z rovnováhy, neboť nic takového nepoznal, bylo však pravdou, že vyjma své ženy nepoznal tak hluboce mysl žádného člověka, a mysli jeho rodičů a příbuzných byly zcela jiné. Nedalo se to s lidskou myslí explicitně srovnávat a mysli kapitána Kirka, jež byla třetím člověkem, kterého znal, byla v době, kdy se jí dotkl hluboce zasažena smutkem. Bylo to tedy něco jiného, než přetrvávající samota v mysli tohoto pozemšťana.

Ale možná… možná to tak pozemšťané po dosažení určitého věku pociťovali. Amanda vždy říkala, že lidé jsou odsouzení zemřít samotní byť obklopení přáteli a rodinou. Vždy se domníval, že tím myslí skutečnost, že lidé nejsou telepaté a nevnímají ostatní kolem sebe tak, jako Vulkánci, ale možná byl smysl v tom, že člověk na sebe s postupujícími roky nabírá víc a víc samoty, ukládá ji nepotlačenou ve své mysli a pak proto zemře sám. Jeho žena však nic takového ve své mysli neměla, její vědomí zářilo mladistvě a šťastně téměř do posledního okamžiku, rozhodně do posledního plného doteku, který si mohl Sarek vychutnat.

Velice prahl po tom pochopit pramen negativity v doktorově mysli. Jeho život totiž nebyl neutěšeným místem, rozhodně ne z jeho pohledu. Až do Amandiny smrti, která narušila jakousi rovnováhu v Leonardově nitru, byl jeho svět dobrý, alespoň co byl schopen posoudit. Měl dceru, pravda s její matkou vztah ukončil, to však samotné skutečnosti, že měl dítě, tu nejpodstatnější cennost, jež mohl jedinec ve vesmíru získat, neubíralo na důležitosti. Měl také přátele, Spock a kapitána Kirka, hloubka jejiž vztahu byla potvrzena událostmi předcházejícími první  _fal-tor-pan_ po nespočtu let i samotnou Spockovou volbou a skutečností, že Leonard byl schopen přijmout Spockovu katru. Vázal se hluboký vztah ještě dříve, než se jejich mysli tak intenzivně střetli, takový vztah, který by Vulkánec vyplnil také telepatickou kontaktem, což se ale nejspíš nestalo. Po vzpomínkách tohoto druhu nebylo v doktorově mysli ani stopy.

Jeho vztahy, jeho život, byť se zdál být dle logiky naplněný, byl také podivně komplikovaný.

„Do prkvančic… já to vzdávám!“ vykřikl teatrálně, čímž Sareka vyrušil v tichém rozjímání, a vsunul  _t'an_  nejspíš na první místo, které mu přišlo na mysl. Nesourodá změť ostatních  _t'an_  se lehce zformovala do pravidelné krychle. Sarekovo obočí vystoupalo ještě o malý kousek výš.  
„Ha!“ ukázal na něj pozemšťan prstem, když viděl svůj úspěch, „Jsem na dobré cestě vyhrát.“ Samolibě se usmál.  
„Pozoruhodný výkon na první hru, nicméně k vítězství máš velmi daleko,“ odvětil, vyprosti jeden  _t'an_  ze změti ostatních a s jistotou ho umístil na předem vytyčené místo. Po jeho tahu vedle Leonardovy krychle vykvetl květ s ostrými okvětními plátky a přísnými úhly. Naklonil nad svým výkonem hlavu. Jak se zdálo, jeho mysl byla v tuto chvíli plný ostrých hran a zároveň abstrakce, což ve skutečnosti nebylo tak s podivem. Splynutí s myslí tak bouřlivou a plnou protikladů, které spolu ostře soupeří, jako byla ta Leonardova, muselo do jeho vlastních myšlenek zanést něco z té podivuhodné duality.

„Hmm, alespoň že má krychle zůstala v celku,“ zamručel pozemšťan a upil slámkou to, čemu říkal Mint Julep. Jednalo se o velice prostý alkoholický nápoj skládající se ze Sarekova burbonu, jež dostal od Denobulanského velvyslance při posledním setkání, značného množství cukru a máta ze skleníků na zadním nádvoří. Nicméně pro pozemšťana znamenal zdá se mnoho, vzhledem k Leonardově obrovskému nadšení, když zjistil, že ve sklenících se nachází keříky máty. A při sbírání mu pak poskytl náhled do rodinné kroniky, když vyprávěl o historii receptu na ten pravý Mint Julep. Bylo to pozoruhodné, protože tak malé množství ingrediencí neposkytovala dostatečnou variabilitu pro generace jedinců zkoumající vhodný poměr. Podle jeho výpočtu by postačilo šedesát tři hodin k vyzkoušení všech možných variant.

„Krychle je konstantní prvek, obvykle, pokud ho hráč vytvoří, vydrží dlouho, ovšem až dosáhnu  _Kal-toh_ , bude samozřejmě přetvořena.“

„Nebo až toho Kal-tento dosáhnu já.“

„Pravděpodobnost, že během své první hry v životě, kdy jsem tvým protihráčem já, dosáhneš  _Kal-toh_  je jedna ku devět, osm...“  
„Ne.“ Zašermoval proti němu sklenkou, až se v ní slámka roztočila, „Žádné výpočty pravděpodobnosti, když hraješ s pozemšťanem. Nikdy nevíš, jestli tě náhodou nepřekvapí svou genialitou, jako to dělám Jim u šachů.“  
„Ano, Spock se mi zmiňoval o kapitánově nadání pro hru v šach a dalších strategických hrách. Jeho úspěšnost v šachu vypočítal na šedesát devět procent a k tomu dvanáct procent patů, což je z hlediska sociálního považováno za stoprocentní úspěšnost. Kapitán Kirk bude tedy zřejmě na lodi vnímán jako šachový velmistr,“ odvětil a rukou pokynul Leonardovy, aby si vytáhl další hrací kámen, „Bylo by zajímavé zjistit nakolik je kapitán schopný vůči jiným vulkánským hráčům. Pozemské šachy jsou zde oblíbenou kratochvílí.“  
„Pcha!“ uchechtl se doktor a dal si další dlouhý doušek svého nápoje; tímto tempem odhadoval, že bude Leonard do padesáti osmi minut natolik opilí, že mu bude nucen alkohol odebrat i proti jeho vůli, „Skeptiku. Všichni Vulkánci na palubě Enterprise už se ho snažili porazit a nepochodili. Jeden mladíček Jimovo vítězství označil za nelogické a nepravděpodobné, na což mu Jim trefně odpověděl, že kdyby všechno ve vesmíru bylo jenom logické, nikdy by nechodil s někým tak chytrým, jako je Spock. Chudák kluk, myslím, že mu dalo hodně práce nezelenat se!“

„Dovedu si to představit,“ odpověděl v podstatě pravdivě. Bylo mu zřejmé, že se mladý Vulkánec musel cítit velmi nesvůj díky kapitánově otevřenosti.

„Dobře, další můj tah je…“ vsunul svůj  _t'an_ do změti ostatních, ale docílil tím jen toho, že se neuspořádaný celek přeskupil, „Tak to asi nebude hra, ve které jsem genius já,“ zkonstatoval, když to spatřil.  
„Naopak. Shledávám tě zatím nejlepším lidským protihráčem, kterého jsme, kdy měl,“ namítl, i když bylo pravdou, že většina pozemšťanů to po pár prvních tazích ve kterých byli zcela neúspěšní, zatím co on si mohl přičíst alespoň drobný úspěch, jednoduše vzdala. Leonard nikoliv, se zaujetím se do hry pustil a dařilo se mu celé čtyři tahy ničit Sarekovi snahy o vítězství, bylo však pravdou, že ho šetřil. Ovšem i tak tu byla reálná šance, že by jednou, za pár let, mohl dosáhnout relevantní znalosti této hry.

„Možná je to tím, že je to jako operovat Spocka,“ podotkl Leonard poněkud nesmyslně.

Tázavě pozvedl obočí.  
„Hromada nesmyslně zpřeházených orgánů, ve kterých musí chirurg najít souvislost,“ odvětil doktor, což nebylo zrovna objasňující vysvětlení ani to nebylo zrovna příjemné slyšet, neboť to vypadalo, že při ošetření jeho syna postupuje Leonard metodou pokus-omyl. Leonard si povzdechl a odložil nápoj na stolek.  
„Míšenců různých ras pořád ve Federaci není mnoho, jejich léčení je zatím v plenkách a operování zvlášť, protože jak se zdá, existují sice vzorce, podle kterých se plod vyvine do životaschopného jedince, ale pořád má každý hybrid orgány v těle trochu jinak poskládané. Počítač po skenování zobrazí směr krevních řečišť, který orgán je uložený vedle, jakého a kde jsou hlavní nervové spoje, ale naživo je to úplně něco jiného. Nic, co bych viděl dvakrát u dvou míšenců třeba člověka a Vulkánce, takže pokaždé se musím nejdřív orientovat po hmatu a vlastní představivostí, než začnu se samotným zákrokem. Tohle,“ pokynul rukou k hrací desce  _Kal-toh_ , „je tomu podobné; pokaždé jiné a pokaždé si musím představit, jak by se mohli ty… t’an…? Jak by se mohli složit, až udělám tah. To mě odjakživa bavilo, skládat dohromady rozbité věci, proto jsem se stal doktorem a zvláště chirurgem.“  
„Stát se lékařem tedy bylo, jak vy pozemšťané říkáte, tvým splněným dětským snem?“ otázal se s mírně pozvednutým obočím. Byl si vědom důležitosti Leonardovi práce, toho podílu, který jí přikládal, slyšet to však nahlas bylo něco jiného. Vědět, nakolik je Leonard spokojen ve své práci by mu mohlo poskytnout další indicie k pochopení.

„Ne, já snil o tom, že budu popelář nebo cowboy, ale po tom, co mi umřel milovaný kanárek, jsem se rozhodl být doktorem. Plánoval jsem najít způsob, jak ho přivést k životu. To mi nevyšlo, ale alespoň jsem zachránil pár lidí,“ prohlásil s lehkostí a znovu se napil svého Mint Julepu, kterého už povážlivě ubylo, a zbývali jen napůl rozmrzlé kostky ledu na dně sklenky.

„Přesto je ale pro tebe povolání lékař důležité,“ spíše konstatoval, než by se zeptal, jednoduše to věděl.

„Víc než důležité,“ přitakal Leonard vážně a opět odložil sklenku, jako kdyby chtěl mít volné ruce pro rozmáchlá gesta, ke kterým se také vzápětí uchýlil, „Být doktor… ošetřovat pacienty a dívat se, jak vstanou z postele, to je jako…,“ naznačil, jako kdyby něco svíral v rukou, „Vlastnit neuvěřitelně důležitou věc, moc někomu ulevit od bolesti a vyléčit ho. Někdy mám chuť brečet i smát se najednou, když viděl pacienta, jak se uzdraví. Ale nedocházelo mi to hned,“ zdůraznil své slova dalším gestem, „chvíli trvalo, než jsem si to uvědomil… než mi došlo jak moc je pro mě práce důležitá. Byl to jeden nezapomenutelný moment v mém životě. Víš, už na fakultě se podílíš na výzkumu, který může pomoci, a děláš stážistu v nemocnicích, ale tehdy mi vlastně vůbec nepřišlo na mysl, že zachraňuji lidi. Tož až později, po jedné dlouhé službě na pohotovosti, kdy nás zásobovali jedním pacientem za druhým, jsem si sedl po všech těch stresech na lavičku na chodbě a tehdy… úplně mi to vyrazilo dech. Pár hodin předtím jsem doslova držel něčí srdce a život v rukách a to bylo… neuvěřitelné. Pacienti,“ zlehka se zasmál, „jsou to fňukající a protestující holomci, zvláště když jsou to Vulkánci nebo kapitáni hvězdných lodí, ale žít bez nich bych si nedovedl představit. Všechno by bylo…,“ odmlčel se, úsměv se z jeho tváře ztratil a nahradila ho jasně definovatelné zasmušilost, „prázdné.“

„Potom je jedinou logickou alternativou tvé budoucnosti pokračovat v poslání lékaře.“

Hořce se zasmál a opět natáhl po svém Mint Julep.

„Hvězdná flotila mě, po letech věrné služby a záchrany celé planety, vykopla a žádný soudný primář nepřijme doktora, co trpí… trpěl psychózou, jedno čím byla vyvolaná. A taky nejsem týmový hráč, jsem spíš kapitán, co se sám vrhá do offensedu. Nedokázal bych pod nikým pracovat. Můj osud je jasný; dožít s důchodem, možná zkusit nějakou výzkumnou laboratoř. Mám už na klidný život po všech těch letech harcování ve vesmíru, nárok, no ne?“ nadnesl směrem k Sarekovi, nicméně jeho tón se dal identifikovat jasně jako nejistý a žádající o podporu.

Zvážil, jestli mu ji dát či nikoliv. Nepovažoval vhodné, aby osobnost, jako byl Leonard, trávila svůj brzce budoucí život výzkumem. Přes veškeré tíživé stíny ve své mysli byl stále plný vnitřní energie, síly a jeho fyzická kondice byla výborná. Logicky byl prostý výzkum spíše plýtváním jeho nadání. Nicméně přes veškeré okolnosti nebyl v postavení, kdy by mu skutečně mohl radit, co má dělat, to by si muselo být ještě bližší, což… nebyl ve skutečnosti tak špatný nápad. Tato myšlenka, které mu jen tak proběhla hlavou, byla hodna podrobnějšího zvážení, později, až bude mít čas, teď odpověděl na doktorovu otázku.

„Pokud je takové tvé přání.“

„Mít klid od tetky s kosou přímo za zády? To teda určitě je!“ odmlčel se, jen aby vysál slámkou ze své sklenky i rozpuštěný led mírně zbarvený do hněda zbytkem burbonu, poté si sklenici skepticky změřil, „Budu potřebovat doplnit tekutiny.“

„Domnívám se, že tvá spotřeba alkoholu se již dotýká horního hranice pro tebe vhodného množství,“ podotkl, přebíraje od Leonarda, i přes jeho jistou nevoli, prázdnou sklenici.

„Máš snad v hlavě zabudovaný trikordér nebo alkoholmetr?“ zamručel doktor nazpět, ale veskrze se nijak usilovně o svou sklenici a právo na pití nehádal, „Doktor jsem tu já a dobře vím, kolik toho můžu vypít, než padnu pod stůl v bezvědomí. A když už se tam ocitnu, znám opileckou etiketu nazpaměť.“  
Pozvedl obočí. Opileckou etiketu? Netušil, že by existoval jakýkoliv soubor speciálních mravů upravujících chování pozemšťanů pod vlivem alkoholu. Neptal se však, tušil, že by se mu dostalo nepřiměřeně rozsáhlého vysvětlení.

„Tvá mysli by měla být během splynutí čistá a jasná, alkohol narušuje soustředění. Již nyní nejsi ve stavu, abychom v následujících šesti hodinách spojili své myšlenky. Musíš vystřízlivět.“

„Žádné další léčeni?“ Zvedl obočí v dokonalé nápodobě Vulkánce, nebýt také potutelného úsměvu.

„Ne, dokud jsi opilý.“  
„Dobře, žádné splynutí myslí a co… jiné věci?“ nadhodil, jeho tváře se při tom zbarvily do červena buď studem, nebo díky alkoholu. Sarek to shledával příjemným, přesněji řečeno mírně zábavným a velice lidským. Lidskost, pozemské zvyklosti a lidské chování a uvažování postrádal, jak moc, si uvědomil až nyní.  
„O jiných věcech jsem ochoten diskutovat,“ nadnesl lehce, dovolil si při tom dokonce uvolnit se natolik, že mu koutky zacukali v úsměvu.

°°0°°

Užil jisté úsilí, aby potichu vstal z lůžka, i když považoval za vysoce nepravděpodobné, že by jeho pohyb nebo slabší zvuk, mohl Leonarda skutečně probudit. Jeho spánek byl zjevně velmi hluboký díky směsici alkoholu a fyzické námahy. Dech měl trochu nepravidelný, přecházející jednou za tři nádechy ve zvuk, kterému, jak věděl, lidé říkali chrápání, ale nezdálo se, že by sebe samého rušil nebo že by byl jeho spánek neklidný. Spíše naopak.

Natáhl na sebe háv a vydal se do koupelny.

Zvláště některé části jeho těla potřebovali důkladnou očistu, předtím, než očistí také svou mysl. Ani jedno mu nepřinášelo skutečné nepohodlí, ve skutečnosti byla nahořklá vůně Leonardova těla ulpívající mu na kůži, poměrně příjemná. Přinášelo to instinktivní pocit sounáležitosti, zvláště sexuální, a vědomí, že člověk ležící v jeho posteli, je poznamenán zase jeho pachem, bylo velice žádoucí. Nicméně, z hlediska logiky a racionality, to žádoucí nebylo.

Ve sprše spustil zahrnující také tepelné paprsky, nikoliv kvůli likvidaci termolabilních mikrobů, nýbrž kvůli pohodlí a příjemnému pocitu, který to přinášelo. Amanda vždy tvrdila, že se v jeho případě musí jednat požitkářství, protože je až příliš logická a asketický na to, aby si dovolil skutečnou rozkoš – samozřejmě to myslela jako humornou připomínku, škádlení byl správný lidský výraz. Leonard dělal to samé, i když byl jeho způsob o něco hrubější a otevřenější. Byl takový nejen v otázce intelektuální, ale i fyzické, což Sarek nemohl shledat nevyhovujícím. Mohl se do jejich sexuálních aktivit zapojit bez obavy, že by mohl Leonarda zranit nebo mu způsobit bolest, lépe řečeno pokud ji způsobil, nevyvolala tak prudkou reakci jako u jeho ženy. Dlouho nedokázal zapomenout na bolestný výkřik, když ji nechtěně trhl za vlasy. Vyvolalo to podivnou směsici slz a smíchu nad jeho omluvami. Velice matoucí. U jeho nynějšího pozemšťana to tak nebylo. Leonard pouze neartikulovaně zamručel, když mu dnes neopatrně zajel rukama do vlasů, a převrátil Sareka pod sebe, jako kdyby tím chtěl získat kontrolu nad situací pomocí síly. Kontraproduktivní snaha. Veškerý fyzický souboj mezi nimi, ať už se sexuálním nebo bez sexuálního podtextu, musel na osmdesát devět procent skončit v Sarekův prospěch. Zde na Vulkánu měl sílu, která pro něj byla přirozená, nicméně Leonard musel díky vyšší gravitaci překonávat větší odpor, to znamenalo, že ať už byli v pozemských nebo vulkánských podmínkách, byl vždy silnější. Leonard to musel jako lékař vědět, přesto do jejich styku už podruhé zapojil zápolení o nadvládu.

Ponechal mu vítězství, nebylo to v tomto případě nelogické a rozhodně mu to přineslo pozitivní výsledek. Ocitl se zdánlivě uvěznění mezi lůžkem a Leonardovým tělem, srozuměný a ochotný ke všem co taková pozice obnášela. A neváhající, na rozdíl od jeho společníka, který byl obvykle lidsky váhaví a dožadující se opakovaného souhlasu. Kdyby nesouhlasil, rozhodně by nepřipustil, aby se vůbec ocitl s pozemšťanem na jednom lůžku.

Mycí proces byl ukončen, což přerušilo jeho velmi živé vzpomínky.

Oblékl se a potichu vrátil do vedlejší místnosti. Pohledem spočinul na doktorovi, který se stačil během jeho nepřítomnosti jakým si těžko pochopitelným způsobem roztáhnout po celé posteli, i když její velikost byla dva na dva a půl metru. Alespoň pozice, kterou zaujal, naprosto eliminovala veškeré chrápání. Mírně naklonil hlavu na stranu. Zdálo se být tedy pravděpodobné, že chrápání není způsobeno plicní vadou, jako spíše deformací nosní přepážky. V rukou zkušeného mikrochirurga by její narovnání mělo být otázkou pár desítek minut. Až se Leonard probudí, prodiskutuje to s ním a pak by společně mohli nalézt vhodného lékaře…

Zarazil se. Fascinující. Právě si velmi zřetelně uvědomil, že způsob jeho myšlenek, vůči Leonardovi, by se dal velice jasně definovat jako víc jak přátelský zájem. Z toho mu, logicky a pragmaticky vyznívalo, že jeho nedávno myšlenka při hraní  _Kal-toh_  získala právě další racionální podklad. Byla tu dostatečná pravděpodobnost, že by to mohlo fungovat. Vlastně poměrně velké, pokud by Leonard jednou souhlasil, což shledával jako hlavní problém. Riziko odmítnutí z nevědomosti a z nedostatku kulturních znalostí na pozemšťanově straně, bylo opravdu vysoké, na druhou stranu však jeho životní zkušenosti říkali, že je produktivnější provést přímí test svého výpočtu pravděpodobnosti než o něm jen planě uvažovat.

Učinil rozhodnutí a s ním na mysli se vzdálil do svého preferovaného meditačního místa vyčistit svou mysl.

°°0°°

Nebyl si vůbec přesně jist, jak se tu ocitl a proč se mu teď ostrý okraj skály zasekává do rukou, ale asi to mělo něco společného s jeho slibem Sarekovi, který však vyřkl v, mírně řečeno, nesoustředěném stavu. Ve skutečnosti byl v té době opilý a pár minut po orgasmu, a to zrovna nebyla situace, ve které by byl schopný jasně uvažovat a dělat tak závažné rozhodnutí, jako jestli se trmácet po skalách na piknik nebo ne. Stejně byl piknik s Vulkáncem neuvěřitelně kuriózní věc, vlastně celý jejich vztah nebo těch pár společných dnů, by nazval kuriózním. Bylo to, jako potácet se mezi realitou, velice podivným i když uspokojivým erotickým snem a řadou nespecifikovaných emocionálních zážitků z prolínání jejich myslí. A všechno se to prostě dělo bez toho, aby to byl schopen ovlivnit.

„Au…,“ zamručel a protáhl si nataženou ruku. Bolela ho od toho, jak se neustále, v obavě že spadne, zachytával všeho možného kolem sebe, a z věčného hrbení ho zase bolela záda.

Sarek měl pravdu v tom, že piknikové místo není daleko, jenže se nezmínil jak je vysoko a že se k němu člověk musí dostat po naprosto přírodní cestě. Ne prudké nebo neschůdné, to zase ne, ale za chvíli byli dost vysoko na to, aby pád z jednoho škobrtnutí udělal z lidského těla polámanou marionetu. To však Vulkánci ani trochu nevadilo. Vystupoval nahoru rychle, vzpřímeně, a byl na plošině daleko dřív, než Leonard, který ji měl ještě pár kroků daleko. Podívala se na Sareka, jež ho pozoroval, a nemohl se rozhodnout, jestli se zle zamračit nebo mu věnovat zálibný pohled. Vypadal zatraceně přitažlivě a majestátně, když stál, vítr mu mírně zvedal dlouhý háv a odhaloval jeho štíhlou postavu a zapadající slunce mu z boku ozařovalo obličej. K tomu ještě v ruce držel piknikový koš naplnění jídlem. Nakonec se rozhodl neudělat nic, jen si pospíšit k vrcholku.

Několik namáhavých kroků a byl nahoře, takže si mohl v klidu oddechnout, tedy samozřejmě hned, jakmile byl dost daleko od okraje, aby nehrozilo, že náhodou uklouzne po štěrku a spadne.

„Hroznej krpál,“ postěžoval si oklepávaje z nohavice prach.

„Ano, cesta je poněkud nepohodlná, ale jsem přesvědčen, že pohled na noční oblohu ti veškeré nesnáze vynahradí,“ souhlasil s ním Sarek, zatím co se pustil do rozkládání pikniku.

Deku dokázal Vulkánec roztáhnout jediným pohybem, až byla téměř dokonale rozprostřena po prašném povrchu kamenného stolce, a věci vyndal opravdu rychle. Než stačil Leonard jenom rozložit vytažené nádobí, už bylo všechno jídlo vyskládané na deci. Jídlo, které sám Leonard uvařil, včetně takových hodně dětinských věcí jako sendviče se želé a burákovým máslem, ale když už byla možnost si všechny ingredience nechat zreplikovat a pak si je sám smíchat - za nechápavého Sarekova dohledu - tak proč si nedopřát trochu připomenutí dětství. Kdy je na to lepší doba, než když člověk nemá a nikdy už nebude mít, nic jiného na práci, než se nudit.

Dřepl si na deku. Byla tlustá, se spodní stranou z termolátky a vrchním měkkým vlasem, díky tomu se na ní sedělo opravdu příjemně. Skála netlačila ani moc nepálila do zadku. Zastínil si oči rukou a podíval se k obzoru, kde právě překvapivě rychle mizelo slunce.

„Atmosféra Vulkánu obsahuje pouze… velmi málo kapek vody. Paprsky zapadajícího slunce se nemají od čeho odrážet, proto se zdá, že mizí rychle za obzorem. Ve skutečnosti je rotace Vulkánu pomalejší než ta Zemská,“ odpověděl mu Sarek na jeho nevyřčení podiv.

Ohlédl se po něm právě včas, aby ho viděl, jak elegantně klesl na deku, nohy složené pod sebou. Bosé nohy, nutno podotknout, vzhledem k vyzutým botám postaveným opodál vedle rozsvícené lampy. Dvě věci jednoduše nechápal, jak se dokázal Sarek posadit na zem, aniž by přitom nevypadal jako pitomec a jak, zatraceně, dokázal stoupnout bosou nohou na tak rozpálenou skálu, že ji Leonard cítil i skrz boty, když stál chvíli na jednom místě. Samozřejmě že to ve skutečnosti věděl. Vulkánci měli stejný počet kostí v nohách a rukách jako lidé a jen o tři funkční obratle navíc, ale počet jejich svalstva byl o třetinu vyšší. Jeden malý sval na druhém, jako nekonečná skládanka. A pocit nepřiměřeného teple cítili až v okamžiku kontaktu s něčím teplejším než je sedmdesát dva stupňů, u člověka už by taková teplota zaručeně způsobila popáleniny. Ale i přes své znalosti, jednoduše musel obdivovat, jak lehce se umí Sarek pohybovat… pružnost jeho těla… to jak se jeho kůže napínala, když zaklonil hlavu, oči zavřené, zatím co… Odkašlal si a odvrátil pohled.

Celou dobu Sareka pozoroval a on mu pohled oplácel, přičemž s každou myšlenkou, jež se mu prohnala hlavou, Vulkáncovo obočí vystoupalo o malý kousek nahoru. Vypadalo to, jako kdyby mu mohl číst myšlenky. Čert aby to spral, určitě mu je četl! Tolik náhodně uhádnutých myšlenek v přítomnosti telepata, byť jen Vulkánce, prostě nebyla shoda okolností. Nevěděl ale, jak se k tomu postavit, protože pocit, že někdo jeho myšlenky může znát, nebyl až tak nepříjemný, jak si představoval doposud. Raději na to nemyslel a vzal do ruky připravené jídlo.

„Máme tu krůtí sendviče a sendviče se želé pro mě a pro tebe,“ vytáhl Sarekovo jídlo a skepticky nahlédl dovnitř, „něco, co vypadá jako placky, jejichž hlavní ingrediencí byl některý z Flemingových pokusů, a salát co poněkud páchne, ale budiž ti to přáno.“ Přisunul obě Sarekovi misky k němu, sám si otevřel ty svoje.

Zatím, co rozděloval jídlo, slunce zapadlo. Nebýt lampy, už by se zcela ponořili do tmy, takhle se jejich protáhlé stíny odrazily na hladké stěně po jeho levici. Dokonalá scenérie pro stínové divadlo. Napadlo ho, že by mohl Sareka naučit dělat prstová zvířátka, ale k rozvedení takové myšlenky se nedostal, protože spatřil to, co mu chtěl Vulkánec ukázat. Oblohu posetou hvězdami. Měly jiný, mírně načervenalý nádech než na Zemi, ale bylo jich tolik a tak zářivé, že by něco tak krásného neviděl snad ani na Aljašce. Jejich jasnost, počet, stejně jako podivná neskutečnost, ho vedly k myšlence, jestli to vůbec není hologram, proto podvědomě natáhl ruku před sebe směrem k obloze a zahýbal s ní. Obraz zůstal stejně jasný a čistý jako předtím. Nebyl to hologram, nýbrž realita. Krásná realita. Něco na klenoucí se obloze prostě bylo, oproti počítačem generované černé ploše neštovičně poďobané žlutými body, o hvězdných mapách ani nemluvě. To, co viděl nad sebou, bylo skutečně přirozené. Tak měl člověk, Vulkánec, kdokoliv jiný, uvidět hvězdy alespoň jednou v životě. Prožít to kouzlo okamžiku a uvědomit si, že i přes lety vesmírem a život na hvězdných základnách, je původ každého živého tvora na pevné půdě nikoliv v mezihvězdném prostoru.

„Doufal jsem právě v tento výraz,“ ozval se Vulkánec až nebezpečně blízko.

Zavřel pusu, o které si právě s nelibostí uvědomil, že se mu sama otevřela a podíval se po něm. Kdy to Sarek stačil udělat, netušil, ale už neseděl téměř metr od něj, nýbrž po jeho boku a tvář měl tak blízko, že mohl cítit jeho horký dech na vlastní kůži. Pár dní, podle zemského počítání času, se neholil a vousy se mu zachvívaly, jak se teplý vzduch opíral do jeho tváře. Jemně se zachvěl.

„Hlavně že se dobře bavíš,“ zamručel a raději odvrátil pohled zpět ke hvězdám.

„Ve skutečnosti ano, shledávám dnešní večer zatím velmi uspokojivým,“ souhlasil s jeho vyjádřením Sarek, což byla na dlouhou dobu poslední slova, které zazněla.

Neměl moc potřebu mluvit, zvláště protože s plnou pusou jídla se mluvit nemělo, a také byl naprosto fascinovaný hvězdou oblohou. Fascinovaný… jemně se v duchu ušklíbl. To slovo mu občas lezlo trochu na nervy, jelikož ho Spock používal nejen k popisu zajímavých věcí, ale i během společných hádek, kdy tak komentoval Leonardovy, podle něj přehnané, projevy emocí. Zajímavé, že od Sareka ho tolik neslýchal, snad nikdy.

Podíval se po Vulkánci a zamračil se.

Věnoval obloze jen velice malou pozornost, ve skutečnosti byl skloněný k jídlu a ponořený do nabírání svého salátu. Vypadalo to, že moc kouzlo romantického okamžiku neoceňuje. Rozhodl se zkusit ho vyprovokovat k akci.  
„To vypadá jako mořská panna,“ řekl a ukázal směrem k souhvězdí, které si teď samozřejmě vymyslel. Vulkánci žádná souhvězdí neměli  
„Vskutku?“ Sarekovo obočí se zvedlo, když sledoval směr jeho prstu a ještě o trochu víc vystoupalo, když utkvěl pohledem na místě, kam Leonard ukazoval, „Tímto směrem se nachází hvězdná soustava, ve které obíhá Andorie. Pochybuji, že by se Andorianům líbilo být nazýváni mořskou pannou.“

Zamračil se ještě o trochu víc. Vědět, že Vulkánci nevidí abstrakci, byla jedna věc, setkat se s tím naživo něco úplně jiného. Umělecké díla, která mohl člověk na Vulkánu spatřit, byla nádherná a mnohá monumentální, sochy zvedající se desítky metrů k nebi nebo chrámy vytesané přímo ve skalách, dokonce sám v jednom takovém strávil až příliš mnoho času. Co však na Vulkánu k vidění nebylo, byli abstraktní obrazy. Nebylo to vinou potlačování emocí, ale vinou Vulkánského zraku a mozku. Měli neuvěřitelný odhad vzdálenosti, schopnost vidět do dálky a přirozeně propočítávat úhly i pohyb předmětu, jenže díky tomu neuměli vidět ve věcech, jako byli hvězdy, písek nebo mraky, něco, co tam ve skutečnosti nebylo. Smutný život.  
„Ty tam vážně mořskou pannu nevidíš, že?“  
„Ne, Leonarde, je mi líto, ale nevidím,“ obrátil se Sarek opět k němu, „Vulkánci toho nejsou schopni, náš mozek, jak jistě víš, nemůže...“  
„Já to vím,“ přerušil a potřásl hlavou, „Vím toho o vulkánském mozku víc, než kterýkoliv jiný lidský doktor ve vesmíru, jen je zvláštní se s tím setkat naživo. Spock dokáže vidět i vytvořit abstrakci, jen ho k tomu musí člověk dokopat.“  
„Jsem si vědom toho, že mozek a vnímání mého syna jsou velmi unikátní. V nespočtu ohledů překonal obě rasy svých rodičů,“ odvětil uvolněním hlasem, ve kterém Leonard, na boha by přísahal, slyšel něco jako hrdost.  
„To bys mu měl poslat písemně a ručně podepsané, nejlépe na ozdobném papíru a s

pečetí.“

„On to ví,“ odvětil Sarek neutrálním hlasem.

„Tím si nejsem tak jistý,“ podotkl s jemným úšklebkem. Vulkánec na to nereagoval, jeho tvář jen ztuhla v masku dávající znát, že toto je téma, které nehodlá rozebírat. Raději o tom opravdu pomlčel dobře vědom, že Spock by reagoval stejně. Chápal to, jeho vztah s otcem byl sice dobrý, dokud byl táta naživu, ale Jim stejně jako Spock byli skvělým příkladem toho, jak mohou být vztahy v rodinách komplikované. Leonard měl v tomto velké štěstí a věděl to. Trochu si odkašlal a vrátil se k původnímu rozhovoru.

„Podívat se do mraků a nevidět zástup beránků i s pastýřem…,“ zakroutil, pravda trochu nevěřícně hlavou, „Vulkánci se musí hrozně nudit.“  
„Občas ano, ale ostatně nutkavá touha po novém a novém iniciování vlastní mysli je jeden ze znaků inteligentního života,“ opáčil Sarek, jeho hlas, postoj stejně jako dojem, který z něj vyvěral, byl o poznání lehčí, „Já osobně byl vždy schopností lidí vidět neexistující věci v něčem tak prostém, jako je navátá písková duna, za opravdu fascinující. A zažít to, moci alespoň částečně okusit jak pozemšťané vidí svět kolem sebe, bylo ještě zajímavější.“  
„Myslíš skrz vzpomínky při splynutí?“ zeptal se se zvědavostí. Vědce v sobě nikdy nedokázal zapřít, další z mnoho důvodů, proč se všechny jeho vztahy rozpadali na kousky. Lidé neradi, když je partner psychologicky a medicínský rozebíral.

„Víc než vzpomínky. Když jsou dva mentálně propojeni, mohou se při splynutí přímo podívat očima toho druhého na svět kolem. Má to zcela jistě svá omezení, ale blíží se to konceptu pochopení náhledu druhé osoby víc, než cokoliv jiného.“

Hořce se ušklíbl. Nemohl si pomoct, i když byl rozsah vulkánských telepatických schopností pozoruhodný, představa, že někdo nahlíží skrz jeho oči nebo naopak, že on se podívá očima Vulkánce, nepatřila k jeho snům. Snad za to mohl skutečnost, kolikrát už něco takového zažil.

„Zdá se, že takovou představu neshledáváš zrovna příjemnou,“ podotkl Sarek. Zřejmě se tvářil dost znechuceně na to, aby jeho emoce poznal i Vulkánec nebo mu opět četl myšlenky.

„To si piš, že neshledávám,“ odpověděl s jemným zachvěním odporu, „Už jsem říkal, že mým mozkem prošlo víc cizinců, než si vůbec chci pamatovat. Živých i dávno mrtvých, hnusných a slizkých i takových, co oslepivě zářili a já do teď nejsem schopen najít správná slova nebo myšlenky pro pojmenování jejich krásy… Přesahujících naše chápání času a prostoru tak, že po nich zůstala jenom černá místa v mých vzpomínkách… Je ale jedno, jak moc byla nechutná, podivuhodná, krásná nebo velkolepá,“ podíval se zamračeně na hvězdnou oblohu, na všechna souhvězdí, které jeho fantasie kreslila, „Nikdo nemá právo prohánět se mi bez dovolení hlavou a pak ještě bez rozloučení nebo slova omluvy prostě zmizet. Nejsem sice telepat, ale moje mysl proto není veřejným majetkem, Sareku, a já mám občas dojem, že přesně to si telepaté myslí. Neumíš se bránit? Na soukromí nemáš nárok.“  
„Vulkánec by nenarušil něčí mysl bez svolení, to přímo odporuje veškerým zásadám mého lidu a samotné podstatě toho, co znamená být Vulkáncem.“

„Spock to asi viděl jinak,“ odsekl nemilosrdně, potom ale, když viděl, jak Sarekův výraz ztuhnul, dlouze a unaveně vydechl, „Nemyslel jsem to tak.... doslova. Vím, že neměl jinou možnost a já mu to nevyčítám, ale udělal to samé, co všichni ostatní. Přišel, rozházel mi v hlavě nepořádek a zase bez poděkování odešel. A ten jeho byl bohužel tou příslovečnou poslední kapkou,“ raději ztichl. Mluvil jako melancholický staří pár kroků od hrobu a takové odjakživa neměl rád. S přibývajícími roky se víc a víc podobal přesně těm typům lidí, co mu v mladších letech lezli na nervy, vlastně tedy nic neobvyklého a jen mírně ironického.

Podíval se po Sarekovi, jak moc ho svými slovy urazil. Ten nehnutě seděl, pohled upřený za Leonardova záda na stíny opírající se o skálu. Zatracená práce! Nejspíš ho urazil hodně. Usilovně začal vymýšlet, jak se omluvit a věděl, že to nebude snadné. Urazit Vulkánce? To mu šlo dobře, mohl by klidně pořádat semináře a rozdávat absolventské diplomy s posvěcením, že jeho žáci mohou provokovat každého logického skřeta v okolí. Ale omluvit se? U Spocka to párkrát zkoušel, bylo z toho dlouhé trapné mlčení na obou stranách, naprosto stejné jako právě protahovalo mezi ním a Sarekem.

„Je tu možnost, že bych měl odpovědi na tvé nevyřčené otázky,“ prolomil Sarek ticho klidným hlasem, bez sebemenšího nádechu ostrosti s jakým Vulkánci mluvili, pokud se cítili uraženi, a jeho oči se téměř s jemností upřely přímo na Leonarda, „i léčbu pro tvou mysl, Leonarde. Dovol, abych ti tímto, tady a teď, přednesl své  _koon-ut so'lik_.“

Sarekův vážný tón dával vědět, že se nejspíš neptá na něco triviálního. Možná další vulkánský telepatický rituál, jako ten, do kterého už byl zatažený… nebo už jím prošel? Ve skutečnosti si nebyl jistý. Ovšem to slovo… část ho určitě už někde slyšel. Koon-ut? Bylo to už dlouho, někdy na… na Spockově rituálu ohledně Pon Farr?

Jeho mlčení nejspíš Sareka vyprovokovalo k akci, protože se natáhl a k jeho překvapení mu vzal ruku jemně do dlaní. Bylo to něžné gesto, někde mezi přátelským sevřením a stiskem, po kterém by mělo následovat milostné vyznání.

„Prokážeš mi tu čest a staneš se mým manželem?“

V historii lidstva neexistoval okamžik, kdy by doktor Leonard McCoy, přáteli řečený familierně Kostra, přišel zcela o řeč. Právě teď nejen že nevěděl co říct, zůstal s ústy mírně otevřenými koukat na Vulkánce jako na naprostého blázna, neschopný se rozhodnout, jestli je to pokřivený Vulkánský humor se kterým si z něj Sarek tropí žerty nebo to myslí vážně. Každopádně vyprostil svou ruku ze sevření, které se stalo až příliš intimním. Což mělo i své praktické odůvodnění, když se Sareka nedotýkal, byla menší šance dalšího čtení myšlenek.

„Nechoď už znovu na sluníčko a pij hodně vody, nejspíš máš úpal,“ zamručel rozhodně ne první věc, která ho napadla, ale určitě tu z méně vážných nebo pro ně pro oba urážlivých. Tvrdit, že se cítí jenom nesvůj, by bylo asi hodně slabé označení, ve skutečnosti se v něm mísily hluboké rozpaky s nepřiměřeným množstvím zlosti a jistou kapkou lítosti, o které netušil, kde se vzala. Rozpaky byly na místě, právě ho Sarek požádal o ruku po dvoudenní známosti. Vztek také, přicházel s myšlenkou, že je to všechno jenom ubohý vtip a prostě jen tak se rodil v jeho nitru, jelikož zlostně reagoval obvykle na každou neznámou situaci. Jenže lítost? Lítost nad čím? Že nejsou Vulkáncova slova myšlena vážně či že jedinou jeho odpovědí, pokud by byla myšlena vážně, musí být 'ne'?

„Mohu tě ujistit, že jsem zcela zdráv a duševně kompetentně k vyslovení návrhu, který jsem ti přednesl. Nebudu se ale opakovat potřetí,“ dodal o něco strozeji a narovnal se v zádech. Způsobem, jak světlo v tu chvíli ozářilo Sarekovu bradu, ostrý profil chladné tváře, budilo na Leonarda skoro povýšený dojem. Docela urážlivou povýšenost, typicky Vulkánskou, a také vážnost. Někde na druhém konci kvadrantu si Strážce věčnosti asi pořádně škytl a dvě časové linie se nechtěně prolnuly, protože tohle nebylo… Mohla to být jen hodně ošklivá kulturní mýlka, jak mu vzápětí došlo. Nebylo by to poprvé, co by se jeho mateřská kultura patřící ve Federaci, jak věděl, spíše k těm uvolněnějším, střetla s nějakou jinou a došlo k nedorozumění. Teď počastoval pár peprnými výrazy sám sebe. Věděl to. Věděl moc dobře, že se těch pár upocených chvil zvrhne v něco vážného, jak už tomu v jeho životě bývalo vždycky, ale stejně si nedokázal pomoci a nepokračovat. Neuvažovat a zároveň uvažovat o Sarekovi vážně. Ovšem, jestli jeho nechání věcí plynout znamenalo přinést jednu větvičku na hnízdo, tak Sarek mu tu právě vybudoval během dvou vět luxusní hnízdo i se splachovací toaletou a laťkovým plotem. Nádhera! Nebyl způsob jak z toho vybruslit, aniž by každý normální člověk měl sto chuť strčit ho do zad a svrhnout z útesu dolů.

Střelil pohledem po okraji srázu. Vážně zatraceně mizerné místo na odmítnutí něčí žádosti o ruku. Statečně, zhluboka se nadechl a odkašlal si.

„Sareku, bojím se že…,“ ztichl, cítil se vážně trapně muset se Vulkánci podívat do jeho hnědých očí neprozrazujících žádnou indicii jak pokračovat, „asi si to všechno špatně pochopil. To, že jsme spolu my dva…,“ naznačil neurčitě rukou, „něco fyzického měli, neznamená, že se vezmeme. Chci říct v mojí kultuře to tak není, jestli ve Vulkánské ano, tak se omlouvám ale já… nemůžu si vzít někoho, koho znám sotva týden!“ Rozhodil rukama v gestu jisté beznaděje.  
„Ve skutečnosti se známe v součtu šest týdnů, tři dny a sedmnáct hodin standardního času. Minuty považuji za irelevantní,“ opravil ho Sarek s typickým vulkánským klidem a precizností, který ho nutil skřípat zuby, „Jsem s pozemskými tradicemi obeznámen natolik, že jsem si vědom nedostatečnosti zmíněného časového úseku, i kdybychom strávili spolu nepřetržitě, můj návrh ale stále trvá, neboť je logický a výhodný. Pro nás pro oba. Nebudu ohleduplný k tvé situaci a shrnu ji takovou, jaká je. Byl jsi nucen opustit Flotilu, čímž si se vzdálil od svých přátel a kolegům; mého syna a kapitána Kirka. To mohu napravit. Nedokáži ti sice zajistit opětovné přijetí do Flotily, mohu tě však ve tvé snaze podpořit svým jménem, a pokud by se to nezdařilo, jako můj choť zůstaneš v nepřetržitém kontaktu jak se Spockem, tak s Jamesem. Mé jméno ti bez dalších dotazů jen s prokázáním patřičných vědomostí a praxe zajistí vyhovující místo v Shi'Kahrské nemocnici, kde vždy uvítají lékaře zběhlého v lidské anatomii, který je také schopen alespoň částečně pochopit Vulkánskou medicínu a Vulkánskou anatomii. Zároveň ti samozřejmě poskytnu veškeré materiální pohodlí mého domu a cokoliv, co budeš požadovat. V logických a rozumných mezích, samozřejmě.“

„Já to také shrnu, chceš mi zaplatit svým jménem… za co vlastně?“ zeptal se prudce, představa, že by měl přijmout materiálně výhodné manželství, mu skoro obracela žaludek naruby. Naivně se nedomníval, že by snad existovala věčná láska, na které by se dalo postavit vše, ale cit, skutečně nefalšovaný cit, měl spojený s těmi nejlepšími vzpomínkami ve svém životě. Byť to byli vzpomínky na ženu, která ho pak opustila. Děkoval za každý dobrý moment s Jocelyn, za cit, který k ní choval a nechápal, že by to mohl Sarek vnímat jinak. Jeho vzpomínky na vlastní ženu byly tak protkané hloubkou, zaujetím každou její nepatrnou částí a horoucím přívalem něčeho, co mohl Leonard ještě teď cítit na rukách, když si vzpomněl, že prostě musel chápat lásku. Ano, o tom byl přesvědčen, vše, co mu Vulkánec dovolil spatřit a na co si z toho zoufalého bodu splynutí byl schopen a ochoten pamatoval, znamenalo, že svou ženu miloval. Bez zatracené logiky.

„Nenabízím ti žádný druh obchodu, jen poukazuji na zjevná pozitiva našeho svazku. Je to logické a součást  _koon-ut so'lik_. Pokud tě zajímá, jaká jsou pozitiva pro mne, pak jediné; získám druha pro život, což je něco, po čem touží většina z nás,“ odvětil Sarek pořád klidně, teď však mírně naklonil hlavu na stranu a jeho vzhled přestal mít dosavadní ostrý nádech, „Ptáš se, znamená to, že o mé nabídce alespoň uvažuješ?“

Hlas, jakým byla vyslovena poslední věta, byl na Vulkánce až moc jemný a laskavý. Cosi se v něm hnulo, ne nepříjemného, ale tlačícího kolem žaludku. Měl dojem, jako kdyby se ten hlas a Sarek sám podivně přiblížil ve zkresleném náhledu na celou situaci. Jako dívat se tím starým dalekohledem, co věci sice přiblížil, ale deformoval okraje obrazu. Ohladil do kruhu, jako Sarek právě ohladil jeho hněv. Nadechl se pro dávku trpělivosti, kterou se musel obrnit, když chtěl něco citového Vulkáncům vysvětlit.

„Nemůžu o tom uvažovat,“ zakroutil hlavou, „Lidé nemohou ve vztahu žít bez lásky, bez toho, aby ji dávali i přijímali. Je to naše přirozenost. Je to nezbytná potrava každého dobrého manželství i lidí samotných. Bez toho se vztah stává jenom zlatou klecí, co třeba i vypadá hezky na povrchu a všichni obdivují jaký je to dokonalý pár, ale žít se v ní nedá. Je to jenom dlouhé útrpné přežívání, po kterém se člověk ven vypotácí s posledním párem ponožek, který v sonické pračce roztrhá na kousky a další pár pak vyfasuje společně s kadetskou uniformou,“ shrnul svůj prostý životní příběh v pár větách, „Potřebujeme si také dávat city najevo. Můžeš se mi snad podívat do očí a upřímně mi říct, že mě miluješ?“

Sarekovo obočí se jemně zvedlo.

„Láska není logická.“  
„Nemilovat není logické.“

Vulkáncovo obočí vystoupalo ještě o malý kousek, nahoru, než opět pokleslo a jeho výraz se z mírně zaujatého vrátil opět k poklidnému, s jakým mluvil před chvíli.

„Chápu logiku tvého argumentu, ale dovol mi něco říct,“ požádal, aniž by ale čekal na svolení pokračovat, „Já jsem byl tak jako každý Vulkánec v dětství mentálně propojen se svou budoucí družkou a manželkou. Jedinkrát byl také náš svazek stvrzen a nezdálo se, že bychom společně nebyli schopni vycházet a utvořit plodný vztah, ale ona učinila rozhodnutí, která nás rozdělilo. Já s jejím rozhodnutím souhlasil, nebyla vlastně jiná logická možnost, a proto byl naše mentální pouto ukončeno. Zpočátku mi to přineslo mnoho zmatku, Leonarde, pocit odcizení a samoty, který jsem doposud nezažil, protože mé vzpomínky na rané dětství byli zastřené tak jako u každého. Ale jak čas plynul, uvykl jsem prázdnotě ve své mysli, tichu a naprostému soukromí, které přinášelo, a začal jsem se domnívat, že tak je to ve skutečnosti lepší. Mýlil jsem se, což jsem však plně pochopil, až když jsem potkal Amandu a spojil se s ní. Samota není nejlepší možná cesta.“

Zamračil se. V tom měl Sarek pravdu, zůstat sám po celý život nebo mnoho let, bylo ubíjející, ale nevěřil, že si na to nelze zvyknout. Na vše si lze zvyknout, lidé mohli, byli neuvěřitelně přizpůsobivým druhem. On si na ni zvykl docela dobře.

„Sareku...“  
„Leonarde,“ přerušil ho Sarek a dvěma prsty přejel po hřbetu jeho ruky; k jeho překvapení ho to rozechvělo, „Poznal jsem tvou mysl a spatřil v ní stejnou prázdnotu, jaká se nyní začíná rozprostírat i v té mé. Když naše prázdnoty spojíme, už jich více nebude. To je skutečné logika našeho svazu.“

Zachvěl se, jak se do jeho těla opřel překvapivě studený vítr a otřel se o roku v místech, kde zůstával horký pocit od Vulkáncových stále tam a zpět klouzajících horkých prstů. Raději svou ruku stáhl k sobě a vyprostil se spod vřelého doteku.

„Nevím toho o Vulkánských duševních svazcích moc, jen tu trochu, co mi v hlavě zůstala po Spockovi, ale myslím si, že bez lásky na mé straně by to nefungovalo,“ namítl polohlasně, pohled upřený do dálky, na obzor, kde se stýkala nekonečně se klenoucí hvězdná obloha s černou dunami se prohýbající pouští. Bezpečnější, než se dívat Sarekovi do očí. Ale sakra ne bezpečnější, než vůbec uvažovat o něčem tak šíleném.  
„Drtivá většina vulkánských manželství začíná tak, že se pár vzájemně nezná a nic je k sobě neváže, ale přesto jsou nakonec takové vztahy uspokojivé. My máme víc, než oni. Už nyní mezi námi existuje přirozený svazek skrze Spockovu mysl,“ zněla mu Sarekova slova jakoby odkudsi z dálky, „Možná je to tvá poslední šance jak být… šťastný v manželství nebo vůbec žít v trvalém svazku.“  
Prudce se k němu obrátil. To bolelo, hrubě, jako když by mu Vulkánec zatloukl do ruky hřebík, jelikož jeho slova byla až neuvěřitelně pravdivá. Nežil v planých nadějích, že ještě s někým stráví zbytek svého života. Ti, kteří by připadali v úvahu, o kterých uvažoval, byli z mnoha důvodů nedostupní. Jenže přijmou Sareka bylo až příliš kuriózní. Snové, doslova, jen si nebyl jist, jestli je to noční můra nebo jenom psychedelická vyze po požití nějakého psychotropního preparátu. Možná předávkování jeho léky.  
„Souhlasit by ve skutečnosti znamenalo konec mého dosavadního života, ať si říkáš, co chceš. Nemůžu odpovědět hned,“ prohlásil, což nebylo první, co chtěl opravdu říct. První bylo vrazit Sarekovi pěstí mezi oči, potom být zmatený a nakonec tohle. Racionální myšlenka hodná dospělého člověka, ne malého děcka nebo mrzutého starce.  
„To respektuji a považuji za logické, máš tolik času se rozhodnout, kolik budeš potřebovat. Můj návrh zůstane platný, dokud mne okolností nedonutí k volbě,“ dal mu Sarek čas, hodně času, ale omezeného poněkud neurčitě.

Na jazyku ho zapálilo, kdy přesně nastanou neodkladné okolnosti, protože to ho zajímalo i ohledně bezpečí vlastního zadku, klidně to totiž mohlo být v době, kdy tu ještě bude, nicméně mlčel. Kdyby něco, jak si ironicky pomyslel, byl doktor, píchne Sarekovi sedativum a uteče dřív, než bude jeho tělo vystaveno na oltář pravěkým vulkánským pudům.  
„Měli bychom se vrátit do domu. Zdá se, že dnes v noci povane silný vítr, který by mohl být opravdu nepříjemně ledový,“ podotkl Sarek, pohled upřený kamsi do dálky k dunám, jako kdyby mohl přicházející vítr vidět, „Neotálel bych tu. Není to pro tebe zdravé. Jídlo si můžeme dojíst v domě nebo na verandě.“

Přikývl, nic víc. Souhlasil s ním. Překvapivě silný poryv se mu právě znovu opřel do těla a rozechvěl ho. Ledové vichry na pouštní planetě, jak jinak také. Vulkán byl planetou paradoxů stejně jako jeho obyvatelé. Nechutná logičnost, se kterou vás tlučou argumenty bez hlubšího významu a na druhé straně… znovu se mírně zachvěl, tentokrát už ne zimou, vzpomněl si na splynutí, které se Sarekem prožíval. Během dne to bylo dobré, dalo se tak snadno zapomenout, ať už díky alkoholu nebo sexu, ale teď na večer, kdy sotva viděl na krok při sestupování ze srázu a protože mu to Sarek připomněl, se zdála být tma kolem docela tíživá. A dům, ke kterému sestupovali, byl majákem v temně šedočerném oceáně písku.

Krátce pohlédl na Sareka, jak kráčeli po hrubě dlážděné cestě k domu. Nesl koš, který sklidil neuvěřitelně rychle, a co bylo divnější, nesl si také boty, takže našlapoval bos po všem to stále horkém písku. Malinko se na něj zamračil. Vulkánci byli někdy až příliš dokonalí, na své planetě absolutně dokonalí. Mírumilovná rasa, která se ale vyvinula z nejlepších lovců na své planetě, skutečných predátorů připravených na všechno. Jemně se uchechtl, když si uvědomil, že z predátora se ze Sareka v jeho přítomnosti stává chůva. Nese jídlo, nabídne ruku, podá sklenici s vodou, stará se o přísun alkoholických tekutin… skoro jako manželka s mužnou silou, za chvíli i podrží dveře. Kdyby někoho takového Leonard potřeboval, najde si spíš některou ze silných amazonek pocházejících z kultur, kde vládne matriarchát, ale věřil, že Amandě se to muselo líbit.

Amanda, to jméno, co nechtěl vyslovit ani sám před sebou.

Jak snadné na ni bylo zapomenout a jak špatné. V tolika ohledech špatné. Sledoval pohledem Sareka, jeho štíhlé tělo, tak okázale vystavené, když si stáhl dlouhý háv a zůstal jenom v kalhotách a svrchníku, a docházelo mu, jak moc špatné. Spát s Vulkáncem bylo ještě snesitelné, ale dostat od něj nabídku k sňatku? Byla to skutečná zrada její památky. Zrada jí samotné. Jakým právem někdo, kdo jí nedokázal zachránit život, dostal šanci prožít zbytek svého života s jejím manželem. Sarek a ona, patřili k sobě neodmyslitelně, jako pouštní písky a všechna ta podivuhodná podzemní jezera, co tu prý byla. Pocit, že je jejím vrahem se vrátil, víc než prostým vrahem, ale zákeřným zločincem, který ji nechal zemřít, jen aby si mohl užívat těla jejího manžela, se vrátil v plné síle.

Bodavá úzkost mu sevřela žaludek a rýpla do jeho mozku se stejnou silou, na jakou byl zvyklý, než mu Sarek poskytl na krátko útočiště své mysli. Dokázal si racionálně odvodit, že je to projev jeho nedoléčené mysli, byl doktor a znal Vulkánskou telepatii alespoň dost na to, aby chápal, ale iracionálně… jeho žaludek se začal obracet a tlačit těch pár soust, které snědl zpět na světlo Boží.

„Omluv mě,“ zamumlal a předtím, než se vrhl k prvním dveřím do koupelny, ještě zachytil Sarekovo v dotazu vysoce zdvižené obočí.

Zavřel za sebou a chtěl zamknout, aby zjistil, že tu žádný zámek není. Alespoň, že dveře ano. Tápavě vyhledal umyvadlo a opřel se o něj rukama. Snažil se svůj dech uklidnit, dát mu rytmus, který jeho tělu dodal jen tolik kyslíku, kolik skutečně potřebovalo. Bolely ho z toho plíce, jak se jeho zatracený mozek domníval, že běží maraton sprintovou rychlostí. Nemělo to cenu. Sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl svou lahvičku Ceradogonu, společníka pro každou nouzi.  
„Domníval jsem se, že už jsme si vyjasnili, že léky tvůj stav nezlepší, naopak ho mohou zhoršit,“ ozval se mu za zády Sarek.

Vyděsil se i tentokrát, ale už méně než předtím. Ušklíbl se pro sebe. Začínal si zvykat na potichu se plížícího Vulkánce, který toho hodně nemluvil o soukromí, ale jen velmi málo ho dodržoval.

„Tady už si nemůže člověk jít v klidu ani na záchod,“ zamručel polohlasně.

Odpověď žádnou nedostal, ale lahvička léků z jeho ruky zmizela s neuvěřitelnou rychlostí, jak ji Sarek zkonfiskoval a nejspíš uložil do vlastní kapsy, podle pohybu, který dokázal zachytit. Svěsil prázdné ruce a obrátil se Vulkánci čelem. Chtít teď předstírat, že se jeho stav nezhoršil, by asi nemělo valný smysl, spíš naopak. Sarek mu opravdu mohl pomoct, bylo to tak, jen… odevzdaně vydechl a zavřel oči. Cítil, jak mu třes pozvolna zachvacuje celé tělo. Nejhorším na tom bylo, že to nemohl za žádných okolností zastavit a velmi dobře to věděl. Možná tak jedině dávka sedativ, která by ho okamžitě poslala do bezvědomí.

Dotek horkých prstů na čelisti ho přimět otevřít oči.

„Pojď.“

Bez protestů následoval Sareka chodbou k jeho ložnici, místu které až neuvěřitelně dobře znal. Klesl na postel, na neméně dobře známou pokrývku z něčeho, co velmi připomínalo hedvábí. Zvedl jednu svou ruku. Třásla se jako v zimnici. Sevřel svou druhou rukou její zápěstí a třas zastavil. Jeho ruce byly vždy pevné, nikdy nezaváhaly, když pracoval a s jistotou uchopoval nástroje a krájel živé maso, zatímco se pod palbou a stresem, snažil zachránit něčí život. Teď však stačilo tak málo, jeden temný stín procházející jeho mysli, a veškerá jistota se ztratila. Nejhorší bylo, že to samé se stávalo lékařům už od nepaměti, jejich mysl nezvládla stres a rozpadla se jako domek z karet. Ruce už neměli tu jistotu a žádný život nebyl v bezpečí. Oni alespoň neměli na krku dva proklaté Vulkánce, nebo kdoví jestli ne víc a třeba i Jima, když nad tím tak uvažoval. On byl spjat se Spockem, možná že i to se do jeho mysli promítlo.

Sarekovi ruce uchopili ty jeho. Vzhlédl k němu. Jedno jemně pozvedlé obočí, ne otázka nebo údiv, jen starost. Nechal své ruce klesnout na kolena. Normálně by jejich přetrvávající třas řešil několika spolknutými tabletami a sklenicí burbonu, teď zavřel oči a mírně přikývl na souhlas. Věděl, že je v tom jistá odevzdanost věci, byla tam, jenže Leonard se jednoduše nedokázal k splynutí postavit jinak. A Sarek to nezmínil, nedal znát ani svou myslí, a za to byl rád.

Cítil horké konečky prstů, jak mu spočinuly na tváři. V místech, kde se ho dotkl, cítil chvění a mravenčení na kůži prostupující jeho fyzickým tělem až do mysli. Neslyšel ani nevnímal žádné slova, ale viděl cosi jako tunel, na jehož konci bylo pozvání. Pozvání do tepla. Udělal krok kupředu a to teplo ho přijalo. Obestřelo ho ze všech stran v podobě neurčité záře a pocitu doteků na těle, které vůbec neměl. Tak jako poprvé, ani tentokrát se to nepodobalo ničemu, co zažíval s Vulkánci dříve. Bylo to příjemné, odplavovalo nejistotu i napětí, které v sobě cítil. Bolestivé rýpání v jeho hlavě se přívalu tepla ztratilo zcela, nezůstala po něm ani stopa. S vnitřním uspokojením si dokázal představit, že i jeho ruce se přestaly třást a zklidnily se do své ostrosti. On sám byl klidný, klidnější, než když se měl postavit k operačnímu stolu. Setrvalé bezpečí a klid ho obklopovalo ze všech stran. Tak snadné tu bylo zapomenout na pocit viny, téměř jako kdyby tu slyšel její souhlas znající skrz Sarekovu mysl. Bod klidu, jeho vnitřního klidu, který ve skutečnosti hledal po celý svůj život a nacházel ho, ke své velké smůle, jen v okamžicích, kdy byl všude kolem horror. Tohle bylo bezpečnější. Bylo to rychlejší. Bylo to hlubší. Chtěl to, kdo by nechtěl takový pocit.   
_To můžeš mít navždy_

Zachvěl pod tlakem hlasu, který zněl v jeho mysli. Sarekova hlasu, jasného, zřetelného, jako kdyby mu svá slova šeptal do ucha. Ne však chladného a logického, naopak zněl neuvěřitelně důvěrně. Klidně. Tak, že by ho mohl slýchat každý den a jen díky němu necítit úzkost, jež ho zachvacovala. Zároveň byl až příliš omezující. Připadal si jako obluzený, tím hlasem i hřejivostí vulkánské mysli.

_Nechci se ztratit._   
Zformuloval svou nelibost v jasnou myšlenku tak pevně, jak dokázal. Odpovědí mu bylo bytostné odmítnutí takové domněnky. Zdálo se to být ve skutečnosti až instinktivní odporem či strachem z jeho představy. Pokud by se dali Vulkánské emoce definovat tak snadno. Nedali. Cítil jejich přítomnost, jejich horečnost a hlubokou sílu, u které bylo snadné pochopit, že by mohla zabíjet po tisících, a zároveň byly pečlivě roztříděny a procházely Sarekovou myslí a jejich splynutím v takovém pořadí, v jakém Vulkánec chtěl. Bylo to matoucí svou uspořádaností.

_Nikdy… neztratíš sebe… neztratím sebe. Dvě mysli, které se spojí, si zůstávají rovny, a přesto tvoří jeden celek. Nepochopíš, dokud nepocítíš… dokud nepoznáš, co to může obnášet._

Hlas se rozplynul, teplo ustoupilo a svět, ten reálný se opět stal součástí jeho vnímání, ovšem pocit v hlavě, něčí přítomnost, zůstal nesmírně zřetelný. Jako myšlenka, kterou člověk nedokázal uchopit. Zároveň myšlenka, ze které proudilo víc emocí, než z pouhého pocitu, že si potřebuje něco vybavit. Zůstávali emoce, myšlenky a tužby, které nebyli jeho, včetně pocitu, že si přeje, aby to zůstalo, tak, jak je to teď a ještě lépe, stalo se to hlubším a trvalým. Toto byla myšlenka, kterou dokázal zformovat a velmi přesně přiřadit k temně hnědým, téměř černým poklidným očím, které se na něj upírali, a tváři s vyrovnaným výrazem.

Celé to bylo podivné. Znervózňující uvědomovat si něčí přítomnost, ale zároveň mu to přinášelo jistotu, že se nevrátí úzkost ani třes rukou nebo špatné vzpomínky. Možná nepřijdou žádné špatné vzpomínky nejen ty na její smrt. Nikdy si nedokázal představit, že by přišel o všechny své temné myšlenky a veškerou svou sarkastickou část, popravdě to nechtěl, ale pro tento okamžik to byla úleva.

Naklonil se a políbil Sarekovi rty. Byly suché, ale přesto stále vláčné, chutnající po něčem neurčitém, nikoliv však nepříjemném. Brnící, jak se při doteku jejich duševní kontakt zesílil. Při čertech podivně příjemné. Zkusil to ještě jednou, prohloubil jejich polibek a pokusil se uvědomit si to, co mezi nimi stále zůstávalo napnuté jako struna. Vulkánec mu odpověděl, nejen tím že rozšířil svůj polibek, klouzaje suchým jazykem po jeho rtech, hlavně cítil jeho mysl, jak se snaží o to samé. Prohloubit to podivné chvění, které mezi nimi přetrvávalo. Zatraceně matoucí věc. Podivně mu z toho tepalo za očima a v uších, rychle jako kdyby tloukla dvě srdce. Příjemně.

Ani netušil jak, ale ocitl se nahý vleže na posteli, ztracený někdo v tom dvojtaktu, který cítil v hlavě. Byl si jistý, i když to odporovalo fyziologii, že Sarekovi ruce, klouzající mu po zádech, se vpíjejí do jeho těla, a slyšel jeho hlas někde u svého ucha, který se zdál šeptající vulkánská slova pronikající mu až do mysli. Bylo to tak neuvěřitelně podivné, omamné, že i kdyby se chtěl bránit, což nechtěl, nejspíš by k tomu neměl dost síly. Líbilo se mu to. Cítil se dobře, lépe než kdykoliv dřív, zvláště než v posledním roce, a bylo mu veskrze lhostejné, co se děje s jeho tělem, hlavně když mohl cítit toto souznění. Dovolil Sarekovi i to, co jindy nabízel jen s velkou opatrností, hlavně když to znamenalo, že ho bude stále cítit. Nedbal ani na to, že část jeho samotného, označila to, co se dělo, za nepřirozené pro člověka, bylo to totiž lepší, než cokoliv, co doposud zažil, až do toho únavného okamžiku, kdy se zpocený zhroutil obličejem na polštář a pocítil Sarekovy ruce opět na své tváři.

Potom to bylo studené. Jeden krátký dotek stačil, aby všechny předešlé pocity zmizely, nahrazené… samotou. Už dlouho si vlastní samotu neuvědomoval tak bytostně jako právě teď, když tu ležel s dechem zadrhávajícím se v plicích a horkým vzduchem, který mu proudil kolem nahého těla. Alespoň tentokrát nemusel pátrat po příčinách svého stavu, rozhodně za něj nemohl nikdo jiný, než Sarek teď se klidně rozvalující vedle něj.

Prudce se obrátil a posadil tak rychle, jak mu rozlámané tělo a nezvyklý pocit pod pasem, dovolovaly.  
„Co to u všech rohatých mělo znamenat?!“ vyletěl se zlostí, která mu náhle sevřela krk a žaludek.  
„Považoval jsem za logické ti ukázat, co může manželské propojení znamenat a jaké emoce přináší,“ odpověděl mu Sarek poklidně, na posteli se přitom posadil s lehkostí kočky.

Nevěřícně se na něj díval.

„Jak ses mohl opovážit… kdo ti dal právo, mi to ukazovat?!“ vyskočil z postele, tak rychle, jak jen to na vratkých nohách šlo, a začal pátrat po svém oblečení, „Celou dobu se ti snažím vysvětlit, co mi na telepatech vadí, ale ty mě vůbec neposloucháš. Stejně si uděláš, co sám chceš, protože jsi… zatracený povýšený ušatý skřet! Jako vy všichni… každý Vulkánec, kterého jsem potkal, takový je. Dříve nebo později, udělá něco za mými zády, protože si myslí, že je to logické, nebo to chci nebo to potřebuji. Ale já ti něco řeknu!“ naklonil se, ruku opřenou o postel a druhou bodl Sareka do hrudi, „Po tomhle lituji, že jsem sem vůbec jezdil a dovolil ti provádět ty tvé telepatické kejkle s mým mozkem! Vy rádi mluvíte o soukromí, o cnostech své rasy, vlastním intelektu a tradicím, který povyšujete nad ty lidské, ale ve skutečnosti nejste o nic lepší než ti nejhorší z nás!“  
„Omlouvám se, Leonarde, nechtěl jsem tě ranit,“ odpověděl mu na to Vulkánec s takovou upřímností ve slovech, že se mu z toho zadrhla ostatní zlostná slova v krku. Ve skutečnosti nejspíš neviděl Sareka se někdy omlouvat, skutečně upřímně omlouvat, na osobní úrovni jako to udělal teď. Vždy se choval tak, jako kdyby mu patřil svět, všechny činy i myšlenky ostatních, a jen na něm záleželo, jak se budou věci odvíjet. Teď a tady, rozcuchaný a nahý, vypadal ve skutečnosti… zranitelně.

„Mým úmyslem bylo pouze ti poskytnout náhled toho, co ti mohu dát, pokud budeš souhlasit. Udělal jsem to jen proto, že nemáš a nemůžeš mít všechny informace. Amandě jsem to ukázal také předtím, než souhlasila se sňatkem, neboť se trvalého duševního pouta obávala a myslela si, že pro mne nebude dost dobrá. Osvědčilo se mi to, ale připouštím, že jí jsem se předem zeptal. Měl jsem to udělat i u tebe,“ mírně sklonil hlavu v omluvě, „Každopádně, pokud by sis to nepřál, stačilo jen odmítnout, neudělal bych nic proti tvé vnitřní vůli. Neodmítl si mě,“ dodal s navracející se sebejistotou.

Zle se na něj zamračil.

„Proč tohle děláš, Sareku? Proč tak moc trváš na tom, abych tu s tebou zůstal? Je to zatraceně málo logické! Vlastně je to úplně nelogické!“ rozhodil rukama v prudkém gestu podivu nad celou situací, „K čemu ti bude mrzutý stárnoucí pozemský doktor, který už nemůže vykonávat své povolání?! Většina lidí, zvláště v poslední době, je štěstí bez sebe, když se se mnou nemusí bavit. Jsi snad masochista a chceš, aby ti do konce života někdo připomínal, že jsi jen pochodující logický stroj?!“

„Možná ano,“ přitakal, k jeho naprostému údivu, Sarek bez sebemenšího zaváhání, „Lidství mé ženy, tvé lidství, mi vždy nastavovalo zrcadlo, ve kterém jsem mohl tříbit svou logiku a nastolit v sobě rovnováhu mezi absolutní logickou a tím, co bys ty nazval lidskost, ale to není důvod, proč si přeji, abys tu zůstal jako můj manžel. Je to jen logika toho, že si můžeme vzájemně poskytnout to, co potřebujeme.“

Klesl pomalu zpátky na postel. Díval se Vulkánci do obličeje, pořád byl tak vyrovnaný, i když by v něm měla být kvůli jeho slovům, naléhavost nebo smutek nebo jiná zatraceně silná emoce. Místo toho byl jenom klid. Vyčkávání a nepřirozeně pomalý vulkánský dech, který mu ovíval obličej. Výjev, za který by jistě dalo mnoho lidí celý svůj svět. Věděl to s jistotou. Slýchal tolik žen a mužů doufat, že by se třeba mohli přiblížit Spockovi nebo ostatně i Sarekovi v těch týdnech, kdy pobýval na Enterprise. A on ho tu skutečně měl. Nahého v posteli odhodlaného s ním strávit zbytek života.

A ksakru, proč ne?! Co vlastně měl a mohl to ztratit? Práci? Rodinu? Přátele? Zázemí? Vlastní mysl? O to všechno už dávno přišel nebo mu to vzali tím či oním způsobem a se Sarekem se alespoň někdy cítil dobře. Rozuměli si, překvapivě dobře na to, že to byl Vulkánec, a... Ne, neměl co ztratit, neměl kam jít, nevěděl, co by měl po zbytek svého života dělat, kromě zaobírání se temnotou vesmíru a pitím archivních lihovin.  
„Ano, moje odpověď je ano. Do všech pekel ano, vezmu si tě!“ vyhrkl nejspíš v pomatení mysli, těžko to však vzít zpátky. Nechtěl to vzít zpátky, i když se mu z toho sevřel žaludek.

„Bude mi tou největší ctí a děkuji, Leonarde,“ pravil Sarek velmi vážně, hlavu mírně sklonil v projevu něčeho, co byla nejspíš úcta.

Bezhlesně na něj hleděl.

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem se právě zasnoubil s Vulkáncem. Andělé pomáhejte mi… musím se jít něčeho napít,“ zamumlal a zvedl se, míříc ke dveřím a pak do Sarekovy pracovny, kde měl uložený všechen svůj alkohol. Ještě se ohlédl přes rameno a podíval se na muže, sedícího bez pohybu, vzpřímený s bledou kůži, jako vytesaný z kamene.

Leonarde McCoyi, ty jsi zešílel, dočista a úplně zešílel, pomyslel si při tom pohledu, a nejspíš měl i pravdu.

°°0°°

Procházel domem a hledal Leonarda. Bylo to paradoxní, ale tento pozemšťan dokázal v jedné chvíli nadělat spoustu hluku, když v kuchyni připravoval snídani a připálil francouzský toust, což ho přimělo hlasitě láteřit na celý dům, a v druhé chvíle to vypadalo, jako kdyby se zcela ztratil z povrchu planety. To samozřejmě možné nebylo, každopádně v domě nebyl.

Sarekovy kroky tedy vedly ven na přední verandu, odkud se rozhlédl do všech stran. Klidné bezvětrné počasí mu umožňovalo dohlédnout až k obzoru, kde se tyčilo Shi'Kahr. Leonarda nikde neviděl, ani nic, co by připomínalo lidskou postavu. Pocítil ulehčení, že nebyl tak nerozumný, aby se vydal daleko mimo dům, a zároveň už si byl jist, kde ho najde.

Obešel dům k zadnímu nádvoří a zamířil rovnou do skleníku. Bylo to místo, které jeho žena často preferovala k odpočinku, protože tam byl, díky zavlažování z podzemního zdroje a množství rostlin, vlhký vzduch navozující pozemské podmínky. Prostředí, které vyhovovalo každému pozemšťanovi, včetně Leonarda, kterého také našel stojícího na štěrkové cestě, v ruce kouřící hrnek kávy, hlavu zakloněnou a oči zavřené, jak zhluboka dýchal, díky čemuž vypadal v hlubokém rozjímání. Chvíli ho tiše pozoroval v jeho poklidnosti, tak nekorespondující s mnoha výbuchy emocí i zlosti, kterých u něj byl svědkem, fascinován takovým proměnlivým chováním. Dovolit si to mohl ale jenom krátce, potřeboval s Leonardem mluvit a nebýt toho, ani by ho nerušil v jeho meditaci nebo odpočinku.

Vykročil směrem k němu, dávaje si dobrý pozor, aby dělal co největší hluk. Po Amandině smrti, kdy v domě osaměl, začal zapomínat, co obnáší soužití s člověkem a jaké ústupky je třeba dělat. Toto byl jeden z nich, pohybovat se po domě a pozemcích co nejvíce nápadně, aby člověka nevyděsil. Leonard se k němu přes rameno obrátil ještě dřív, než k němu stačil přistoupit, takže strategie byla úspěšná.  
„Přeješ si být o samotě?“ zeptal se mírně, pokud by si Leonard přál soukromí, jejich debata mohla několik hodin počkat.  
„Ne, ani ne,“ zakroutil hlavou, „Jen jsem se sem šel nadýchat čerstvého vzduchu. Venku je to občas jako vdechovat střepy. Doufám, že nevadí, když tu jsem?“ otázal se nelogicky.

Mírně pozvedl obočí.

„Ovšemže ne, můj dům je nyní i tvým domem, můžeš být, kdekoliv chceš a kdykoliv chceš,“ odvětil, doufaje že dostatečně přesvědčivě, „Navíc se domnívám, že toto stane tvým soukromým koutem. Zdejší klimatické podmínky mi nevyhovují, brzy se mi tu začne těžce dýchat.“

„No jistě, je tu nejméně osmdesáti procentní vlhkost, to je docela dost i pro člověka. Tvoje plicní sklípky se musí začít okamžitě plnit vodou. Umět zpracovávat vlhkost ze vzduchu se hodí v poušti Vulkánu, v pozemských podmínkách je to problém,“ mírně se napil kávy, „Potřebuješ něco, že překonal strach z vodnatého ovzduší a přišel až sem?“  
„Ano, chtěl jsem s tebou projednat náš svazek.“

Leonard se mírně zakuckal kávou, kterou měl zrovna v ústech, což Sareka přimělo pozvednout obočí vysoko nahoru. Stále nedokázal pochopit, že pozemšťany dokázalo někdy vyvést z míry pár slov a jindy se chovali chladně v těch nejobtížnějších situacích.

„Echm… dobře… jak taková vulkánská veselka vypadá?“ zeptal se s typickým humorem, kterým, jak už si stačil Sarek povšimnout, zakrýval často nejistotu nebo zmatenost.

„Je to velmi prostý obřad, soukromí, účastní se ho jen snoubenci, léčitel a nejbližší rodina, výjimečně úzký kruh přátel. Poté následuje krátké občerstvení, pokud je to možné. Někdy ani to ne. Podle Vulkánských zákonů jsou manželé ti, mezi kterými je mentální svazek určitého typu a hloubky. Ten může vzniknout přirozeně, dlouhodobým kontaktem dvou jedinců, nebo se může dvojice sama spojit bez účasti léčitele. Považuji za nepravděpodobné, že by mezi námi vzniklo hluboké mentální spojení přirozeně, naše mysli nejsou tak silně kompatibilní a nemyslím si, že bych měl svazek iniciovat já, nemám s tím dostatečné zkušenosti a vzhledem k naší situaci... Léčitel Soket má zkušenosti s myslí pozemšťanů a momentálně se nachází v Shi'Kahr, bylo by nejvhodnější požádat o propojení jeho.“

„Je ti jasné, že jsem třetině z toho, co si říkal, ve skutečnosti nerozuměl?“ pokynul k němu hrnkem s kávou, jako kdyby chtěl svá slova zdůraznit, „Asi bude nejlepší, když mi řekneš, kam si mám sednout a co mám dělat, a já už to nějak přežiju.“

„Mentální propojení není něco, co je třeba jenom přežít, Leonarde,“ namítl, neschopen se s takovou představou ztotožnit, „Není ani povinností se propojit, podle našich zákonů lze být manželi i bez duševní vazby, ale takový sňatek… pro mne by to bylo stejně osamělý jako život bez partnera. Pokud bys chtěl sňatek bez propojení nebo mentální vazbu jenom toleroval, ztratilo by naše manželství veškerý smysl.“

„Tak jsem to nemyslel,“ zakroutil hlavou Leonard, „Jen nemám rád povinné společenské akce, kde se musí všichni bezpodmínečně usmívat, ať je jim jak chce mizerně a nosit těsné obleky a utažené kravaty. Je to společností akceptované mučení.“  
„Náš obřad nemusí být společenskou událostí. Propojení a podpis manželské smlouvy může proběhnout zde v domě, bez jakýchkoliv dalších formalit. Pozemskou svatbu vynecháme zcela, pokud si to budeš přát,“ přistoupil bez sebemenší nevole k té nejprostší formě svazku. Tradice byly důležité, nicméně výsledek byl daleko důležitější.

„Velvyslanec Sarek se podruhé ožení, zase s člověkem, a ani neuspořádá obrovskou svatbu, na kterou pozve půl města? To ti určitě Vulkánská společnost neodpustí,“ zlehka se ušklíbl, když to říkal.  
„Vulkánci si váží soukromí, je pouze mým rozhodnutím koho nebo proč si vezmu, a společnost, jak říkáš ty, nemá jinou možnost, než mé rozhodnutí akceptovat stejně jako moji příbuzní. Dávno už pominuli doby, kdy bych si od někoho nechal důrazně doporučovat co je pro mne dobré,“ přibližně se tak stalo v době, kdy poznal Amandu, to však bylo pro konverzaci bezpředmětné, „Chceš-li mít soukromou svatbu, budeš ji mít, ale bylo by vhodné pozvat alespoň rodinu nebo přátele. Je někdo, koho by sis tu přál mít?“  
„Ach…,“ uchechtl se, což rychle přešlo do krátkého zasmání s podtónem ironie, jak už byl Sarek dobře schopen identifikovat, „Už vidím, jak volám své dceři a povídám: Ahoj zlato, tady táta, budu si brát Vulkánského velvyslance. Dorazíš na svatbu?!“ znovu se zasmál, „Ne, myslím, že svou rodinu z toho vynechám a přátele… Christine je na hlídkové lodi Prometheus, sice v tomto kvadrantu, ale uvolnit se nebude moct. Pak už mám jen Jima se Spockem, Scottyho a Uhuru a ti nebudou mít čas přicestovat,“ připomněl Leonard skutečnost, které si byl vědom.

Enterprise měla za jeden standardní týden opustit pozemský suchý dok. Nebyla žádná šance, že by kdokoliv z trvalé posádky lodi, mezi které všichni jmenovaní patřili, dostal byť jen den volna tak pozdě před odletem. A poté budou mimo dosah nejméně deset standartních měsíců, tak dlouho čekat se sňatkem nepovažoval za vhodné.

„Toho jsem si vědom,“ přitakal mírně, „Jestliže tedy není možné pozvat mého syna a tvé přátele na samotný obřad, je logické se vzít co nejdříve, ještě než opustí doky na Zemi, abychom se s kýmkoliv z nich mohli ještě přímo a hlavně v poklidu spojit. Navrhuji tedy dnešní podvečer, při správném načasování, zastihne naše volání Spocka s Jamesem v přijatelnou dobu.“

Modré oči se na něj upřeli s překvapením.  
„Jedno se ti tedy musí nechat; neztrácíš čas. Dokázal si mě uhnat až k svatbě během jednoho týdne. To musí být galaktický rekord,“ zamručel, odevzdanost věcem budoucím se zdála být jasná, „Je mi to vlastně jedno. Dneska, zítra nebo za rok, co se za tu dobu změní?“ Pokrčil mírně rameny.

Stěží mu mohl na takovou otázku odpovědět zřejmě, ale mohl alespoň projevit svůj názor. Přistoupil k Leonardovi blíže a prsty se zlehka dotkl ruky. Přejel jim ve vulkánském gestu po hřbetu k odhalenému zápěstí a zase zpět. Pozemšťanovy modré oči se mu krátce podívaly do tváře, potom klesly k jejich rukám, načež Leonard, po krátkém váhání, obrátil dlaň vzhůru. Jejich prsty se propletly, jak se uchopili za ruce.

Nastalo ticho. Celá jedna minuta naprostého klidu, kdy oba sledovali hybridní zakrslou jabloň v plném květu. Její drobné bílé okvětní plátky se v nepravidelných intervalech snášely dolů. Co si pamatoval, jeho žena považovala opadávání jabloňových květů za romantické, prý to pozemšťanům připomínalo sníh nebo bílý déšť. Pro něj to byly stále jenom okvětní plátky jabloně, ale pro Leonarda...  
„Padesátiletý chlap a stoletý Vulkánec se drží za ruce uprostřed jabloňové zahrady. Na to už jsme moc staří,“ zamručel Leonard, ale jeho ruku nepustil. Mírně nad jeho slovy pozvedl obočí, neřekl však nic.

Mlčení a klid jim ještě dlouho vydržel.

°°0°°

Díval se Soketovi do očí a on mu pohled oplácel. Víc než to, vypadalo to… měl dojem, že mu Vulkánec nahlíží přímo do mozku a právě proto nehodlal pohledem uhnout. Dost na tom, že musel k léčiteli, při jeho výšce alespoň dvou set třiceti centimetrů, zvedat pohled tak, až ho ze zaklánění bolelo za krkem, ještě aby se ho lekl teď, když si vsedě na podlaze klidně mohli pohlédnout z očí do očí. Samozřejmě tu bylo ještě navrch typické léčitelské chování, kdy dokázal dovést vulkánskou povýšenost na zcela nový level. V jeho dokonale kamenné masce nebyl prostor ani pro pozvednutí obočí nad Leonardovou snahou mu vzdorovat.

Konečně se pohnul. Pomalu otočil hlavu k Sarekovi, sedícímu vedle Leonarda, a promluvil rychlou plynulou vulkánštinou jen a pouze k němu. Stačil zachytit jen pár slov, kdy jedno bylo rozhodně pozemšťan, na nic víc mu jeho omezené ba až nulové jazykové znalosti nestačily, každopádně už právě ta skutečnost, že mluví vulkánsky, jistě si dobře vědom, že mu jediný pozemšťan v místnosti nejspíš nebude rozumět, mu přišla poněkud urážlivé.  
„Hej! Tady! Člověk, co neumí vulkánsky,“ ozval se, nehledíc na to, že tím léčitele přerušil v jeho monologu a, kupodivu, přiměl upřít na něj pohled téměř černých očí, „Jestli o mě chcete se Sarekem mluvit, tak buď za mými zády, nebo standardem, abych vám rozuměl.“

Soket se podíval na Sareka. Následoval jeho pohled a spatřil Vulkánce s naprosto klidnou tváři. Nebylo poznat, jestli mu vadí, že se zasadil o svá práva alespoň rozumět, co se o něm říká, nebo jestli to schvaluje. A nakonec na tom ani nezáleželo, on sám chtěl vědět, co léčitel říká a to bylo důležité. Ne co si myslel Sarek. Nechtěl… nehodlal připustit, ať mezi nimi bude cokoliv a ať bude manželské propojení mít jakýkoliv účinek, že bude dávat Sarekovi přednost před sebou. Bez ohledu na to, co mu Sarek ukázal, obava, že ztratí sám sebe, přetrvávala a zrychlovala jeho dech, srdce a svírala mu žaludek. Nebo to nakonec byla jenom naprosto obyčejná předsvatební nervozita. Zlehka se takové představě ušklíbl, vždyť to tu ani jako na svatbě nevypadalo, jen se trojice lidí sešla, dřepla si na zem do kupy polštářů a dlouhou dobu jen tiše seděla, než Soket promluvil.

„Osu Sarek mne informoval o vašem vztahu, situaci a záměrech,“ promluvil Soket konečně přímo na něj a ve standardu, „a já se mu právě snažil objasnit, že jsem doposud nebyl o nic podobného požádán a proto nemohu říci, jaký přesně bude výsledek vašeho propojení. Očekávám zcela unikátní svazek.“

Jemně se zamračil.  
„Nebyl jste ještě pořádán o svatbu vulkánce a člověka nebo dvou mužů?“ zeptal se, protože nechápal, o čem léčitel mluví a popravdě se mu nelíbilo, když si nebyl někdo, kdo mu měl lézt do hlavy, jistý tím, co má dělat.

Léčitel by chvíli zticha, vypadal, jako kdyby se hluboce zamýšlel na Leonardovými slovy, která ale podle něj byla docela jednoduchou otázkou. Sarek také nic neříkal, jen klidně vyčkával, až Soket opět promluví.

„Ani jedna z předestřených variant. Má slova byla mířena ke skutečnosti, že je váš svazek dohodnutým sňatkem, nikoliv…,“ následovala dlouhá odmlka, jako kdyby Vulkánec hledal správné slova či se nutil vybraný výraz vyslovit, „projevem vzájemného souznění a lásky na vaší straně.“

Stěží potlačil úsměv. Pro vulkánce, zvláště tohoto, muselo být téměř nad vlastní síly vyslovit slovo 'láska'. Oceňoval jeho statečnost i přes to, co vyjadřovala.  
„Shledáváte to komplikací, ohassu?“

„Nikoliv. Mohu vaše mysli spojit tady a nyní.“  
„Leonarde?“ obrátil se Sarek k němu, obočí mírně pozvednuté.

Poslední ujištění, trochu jako dotaz instruktora seskoku ze stratosféry předtím, než vás, bez čekání na odpověď, vyhodí ven z raketoplánu. Na lekce volného pádu, které musel absolvovat na akademii Hvězdné flotily, nikdy nezapomněl a stejně jako tehdy, i teď se mu svíral žaludek při pomyšlení na skok do prázdna. Tehdy alespoň věděl, že ho padák zastaví sám někde uprostřed a každopádně dopadne na pevnou zem, nyní to spíše vypadalo jako nekonečný let ke vzdáleným pískovým dunám, které ho snadno mohli pohltit.

„Skočme do neznáma po hlavě,“ zamručel souhlasně a sáhl po sklenici s vodou, kterou tu pro něj Sarek tak pečlivě připravil. Jeho vulkánská chůva, kterou bude mít za chvíli na krku po zbytek svého života.

„To byla kladná odpověď,“ uvedl Sarek na pravou míru pro léčitele, který na Leonarda bezvýrazně hleděl, nejspíš čekající, jestli ještě něco řekne.

„Dobrá tedy, vyčistěte a otevřete svou mysl...“  
Hvizd komunikace přerušil Saketa uprostřed věty. Málem při tom zvuku vylil sklenku, kterou pokládal na stůl. Lezlo to pěkně na mozek, když se člověk ocitl v napnuté situaci a najednou mu někde něco vypísklo. Odjakživa to nesnášel na lodi a doufal, že se toho teď v důchodu konečně zbaví. Co by také mělo v poklidném příměstském vulkánském domě pískat?

Zároveň mu ale koutky zacukaly ve škodolibém úsměvu. Zvuk donutil Soketa trhnout obočím, téměř neznatelně, ale pro jeho, v pozorování Vulkánců cvičené, oko zřejmě.

„Komunikace má být vypnuta,“ řekl léčitel, nebyl to rozkaz, jen prosté konstatování.  
„Omlouvám se, ohassu,“ sklonil Sarek hlavu v mírném projevu úcty, „Deaktivoval jsem veškeré osobní a pracovní kanály, musí se jednat o některý z nouzových. Řada aspekty mého profesního života je nadsazena nad mé soukromí,“ objasnil, nejspíš zbytečně obsáhle, protože se zdálo, že Soket ho beztak v půlce přestal poslouchat a odvrátil pohled ke zdi, „Omluvte mne,“ dodal, nevšímaje si zřejmě toho, že mu druhý Vulkánec už beztak nevěnuje pozornost, a zvedl se ze svého místa.

Sledoval ho, jak přistoupil k panelu ve zdi a zkontroloval na obrazovce údaje. Z dálky neviděl, co Sareka tak překvapilo, ale jeho obočí vystřelilo nahoru až po samou ofinu. Jen na jeden krátký okamžik, než zase kleslo dolů.

„Zde se, že zdrojem vyrušení jsi ty, Leonarde,“ obrátil se na něj, „Je to nouzový kanál hvězdné flotily.“  
„Počkat, ty tu máš nouzový kanál hvězdné flotily?“ zeptal se překvapení.

„Ano, také vulkánského velvyslanectví na Zemi a sídla rady federace. Jsem společensky a politicky zainteresovaná osoba,“ odvětil Sarek téměř dotčeně, pokud to mohl identifikovat, „Tento hovor je však jednoznačně pro tebe. Jedná se o doktorku Chapelovou, volající z federační lodi Prometheus. Spojím ji do mé pracovny, pokud s ní chceš hovořit nyní.“

„No jistě že s ní chci hned mluvit! Holka stará by mě nesháněla až na Vulkánu, kdyby to nebylo nutné,“ odpověděl a už byl na nohou. Ať mu chtěla Chris cokoliv, její důvody musely být opravdu vážné, protože musela vynaložit značné úsilí, aby ho tu našla. Neřekl o své návštěvě nikomu jinému, než Jimovi se Spockem.

„Přerušení není žádoucí,“ ozval se Soket škrobeně.

„Neslyšel jste?!“ ukázal ke konzoli, kde stál Sarek, „Nouzový kanál flotily, i kdybych chtěl, nemůžu ho ignorovat. Pořád jsem komandérem ve výslužbě, úmyslně ignorovat volání flotily je trestné a šel bych kvůli tomu před vojenský soud. Nechci svých, možná posledních dvacet let, strávit v kamrlíku pět na pět metrů. Vulkánská kouzla můžete provozovat i za dvacet minut, ne? Nebo je máte časově omezená?“

Soket se na něj díval bez jediného pohybu ve tváři, přesto vypadal jako ztělesnění nechápavosti, což také dotvrdil, když se pomalu obrátil k Sarekovi.

„Ptá se, jestli lze naše propojení odložit o nespecifikovaný časový úsek,“ uvedl Sarek na prvou míru.

„To je možné...“  
„Budu v pracovně,“ nenechal léčitele pokračovat, nejspíš by řekl, že je to možné ale nežádoucí, obrátil se na podpatku a rychle odspěchal z místnosti.

Nemohl si pomoci, ale sotva zašel za roh a oba Vulkánci mu zmizeli za zády, ulehčeně si oddechl. Napětí svírající mu žaludek ustoupilo daleko do pozadí. Nasál vzduchu do pomalu se uvolňujících plic, potom si rukou setřel pot z čela. Normálně se v domě nepotil, ale teď mu adrenalín zvedl teplotu a donutil ho orosit se jako myš v tepelné sušičce. Otřel si ruku do kalhot a vykročil opět k pracovně.

Naštěstí to byla, kromě ložnic a koupelen, jediná další místnost s dveřmi, nejspíš aby nikdo nemohl odposlouchávat Sarekovy tajné politické rozhovory, jak se s úšklebkem uvědomil, když za sebou zavíral. Posadil se za obrovský dřevěný stůl před zdejší počítačovou konzoli a aktivoval hovor. Na obrazovce se okamžitě ukázala Christinina známá tvář.

„Lene, ráda tě vidím,“ roztáhla rty v úsměvu, první skutečný lidský úsměv po nekonečně dlouhé době. S radostí jí ho opětoval.

„Chris. To i já tebe, je to už několik měsíců, co jsme spolu mluvili.“ Ve skutečnosti nevěděl přesně kolik, někdy těsně po tom, co ho vykopli od Flotily, protože Chapelová poté odletěla s Prometheem na hlídkovou misi a volání měla tedy omezené.  
„Ano, je to dlouho,“ přitakala a mírně se zamračila, „Jsi v pořádku, Lene? Vypadáš pobledle, pořád tě trápí noční můry?“  
Zakroutil hlavou.

„To dělá to příšerné vulkánské počasí,“ odmítl, rozhodně se nehodlal zmiňovat o své chystané svatbě, přeci jen proto ho doktorka zřejmě nevolala, „Proč voláš? Nebo je to jen zdvořilostní hovor, protože se ti zastesklo po tvém milovaném starém rodinném doktorovi?“

„Bohužel ti volán z vážných důvodů. Potřebujeme tu tvojí pomoci, alespoň já si to myslím,“ její výraz se změnil ve velmi vážný, „Jsi nejlepší doktor a exobiolog, kterého jsem měla tu čest v životě poznat, a zvláště pak ve flotile.“

„Lichotky stranou, Chris, dvořit se mi můžeš později, jestli jde o pacienta, přejdi rovnou k věci,“ vybídl ji. Nikdy neměl rád, když se okolo pacientů chodilo jako kolem horké kaše a scházela se konzilia doktorů k řešení problému. Buď se mělo něco skutečného dělat, opravdový výzkum a testy, nebo pacientovi ulevit od bolestí a příznaků. Postarat se o něj, nikoliv mu stát nad postelí a řečnit.

Christine souhlasně pokývala.

„Máme tady pacienta, který chytl ohnivé améby.“

Zachmuřil se jen, co slyšel to jméno. Ohnivé améby byli jedním z ohavných vymožeností moderního světa. Extrémně odolné jednobuněčné organismy, které se oblibou usazovaly v plicích, rozkládali pomocí kyseliny jejich tkáň a tu pak požírali. Jejich jméno vzniklo hned ze dvou důvodů, tím prvním byl pocit, jako kdyby vám v plicích hořelo a tím druhým skutečnost, že odpadním produktem byl hořlavý plyn. Až třicet procent pacientů i s léčbou umíralo, těžko pak jen rozhodnout, jestli kvůli vodě v plicích, udušením produkovanými plyny nebo ze samotného nedostatku plicní tkáně a tím pádem nedostatečnému okysličení krve. Jedinou nejúčinnější léčbou bylo odřezávat nakaženou tkáň a doufat, že jí člověk odstraní všechnu se všemi amébami na ní. Nic jednoduchého ve skutečnosti.

„To je zlé,“ potřásl zasmušile hlavou, „Jaký je poměr a kolik tkáně už je napadené?“  
„Padesát tisíc na centimetr čtvereční, šedesát tři procet plicní tkáně,“ sdělila mu Christine nemilou zprávu.

Povzdechl si.

„Je nakažení rovnoměrné nebo jenom v jedné plíci? Pokud v jedné, nejlepší je ji rovnou odebrat a pokusit se léčit druhou, více nakažená plíce pak není zdrojem další infekce. Když se to nezdaří, pořád je tu možnost umělého orgánu,“ dodal, i když nerad takovou variantu zmiňoval. Moderní plicní náhrady byly skutečně úžasné, za jeho mladých let nic tak perfektního neexistovalo, a i klonování bylo dobrou možností, ale originální orgán byl prostě originální orgán.

„V tom je právě problém. Je to Okaran, má jenom jeden plicní vak a víš, jak špatně snáší umělé náhrady ať už je to vyklonovaný orgán nebo zcela mechanický. Šéflékař si netroufl ani operovat, nasadili jsme jenom medikamentní léčku a ozařování a teď míříme základně šest, kde je Okaranský doktor. Bojím se ale, že ani on si nebude vědět rady. Doufala jsem, že tě něco napadne.“  
Prohrábl si vousy, což mu připomnělo, že už musí vypadat jako loupežník, pak svoje myšlenky upřel k medicínskému problému. Jedna Okaranská plíce byla velký problém, skutečnost, že měli téměř zázračnou imunitu, která odmítla a efektivně likvidovala dokonce i naklonované orgány – i nepatrná odchylka v DNA stačila – byl ještě větší problém. Největším byl už jen ten fakt, že se muselo, kromě všech ostatních komplikací, jednat o extrémně odolný druh ohnivých améb, jinak by se skrz Okaranskou imunitu ani nedostaly. Dohromady naprosto vražedná kombinace dávající pacientovi jen minimální šanci na přežití, a smrt samotná byla v takovém případě dlouhým a strašným utrpením.

Jedno bylo ale jisté, léčit pacienta pomocí léků a ozařování, nebylo podle něj správné rozhodnutí.  
„A na co jste tak dlouho vůbec čekali?“ zašermoval rukou k obrazovce, „Hned po nálezu měl jít na sál a zkušený chirurg měl řezat tak dlouho, dokud by neměl plíci čistou. Ztráta krve se dala řešit filtrací jeho vlastní a opětovným uvedením do oběhu. Co teď chce vůbec nějaký doktor dělat?! Nemůžete Okaranovi vzít půl plíce, nemohl by na vzduchu dýchat! Ať se mi ten šéflékařský pitomec, co nedovolil operaci, ukáže, měl bych mu od plic hodně co říct!“  
„Přejete si se mnou hovořit, doktore McCoyi?“ ozvalo se zpoza obrazovky, potom se obraz rozšířil a ukázal tvář mladého Vulkánce, který stál za Christin. Shlížel na Leonarda s dobře známým pohledem, kterým Vulkánci dokázali každého, kdo na ně nadával, hezky rychle umlčet. Až na pár výjimek, mezi které patřil i on.

Zle se na to dítě zamračil.  
„To bych řekl, že přeji! Co jste si myslel, když jste nechal pacienta trpět… kolik? Patnáct nebo dvacet hodin? Bez operace, jen s léky. Myslel jste si, že ty potvory sami vylezou ven a budou si hledat lepšího hostitele? Někoho kdo má ještě větší a chutnější plíce?!“ zvýšil na Vulkánce hlas, bez sebemenšího zaváhání nebo uzardění, „Třeba vás?! Bláznovství!“  
„Něco takového by bylo víc jak nepravděpodobné, vajíčka ohnivé améby, jak byste měl vědět, se nacházejí v potravě. Pacient se nejspíš nakazil, když konzumoval neprověřené a neschválené jídlo na domorodé planetě,“ informoval ho vulkánský doktor s klidem, „Moje rozhodnutí neoperovat bylo postaveno na výpočtu pravděpodobnosti přežití zákroku, která...“  
„Výpočtu! No jistě!“ spráskl ruce, „Jedna plus jedna si sčítejte v laboratoři astrofyziky, na ošetřovnu vůbec své statistiky a výpočty netahejte! Když jde o lidský život, nelze se spoléhat na čísla!“ prudce se nadechl a vydechl, další křik by byl zbytečný, jelikož neměl na Vulkánce moc velký vliv, „Něco ti o vesmírných letech povím, chlapče, je jedno kolikrát si vypočítáš pravděpodobnost nebo jaké ti vyjde číslo, vesmír a všechna ta havěť tam venku, tvoje výpočty stejně obrátí vzhůru nohama. Udělal jsi chybu, mělo se hned operovat, teď nás tu chybu nech napravit,“ dodal pevně, už o něco klidným hlasem.

Tvář mladého vulkánského doktora ztuhla v ještě kamennější masku, než už beztak měl.  
„Odmítám nařčení, že bych udělal chybu a ohrazuji se proti vašemu agresivnímu tónu a označení… chlapče,“ dodal poslední slovo s naprosto zřejmým znechucením, kterým chtěl nejspíš ukázat, jak moc se cítí uražen, místo toho donutil Christine se začít potichounku smát do vlastní dlaně.

S přimhouřenýma očima si ho změřil, odhadující jeho věk už celkem zkušeným zrakem někoho, kdo pár Vulkánců poznal, viděl spoustu fotek a ví, jak stárnou.

„Kolik je vám let? Šedesát, šedesát pět standardních roků?“

„Šedesát dva celých sedm dva pět standardního roku.“  
„Tak to je biologický ekvivalent dvaceti nanejvýš pětadvaceti let u pozemšťana. To snad ještě není mládí, to je skoro dětství, být člověk, nemáte v tomhle věku ani první atestaci, natožpak aby z vás byl šéflékař….“

„Hlavní zdravotnický důstojník,“ opravil ho zarputile Vulkánec, nikoliv však dostatečně důrazně.  
„Šéflékař,“ zopakoval Leonard se stejnou zarputilostí, jen větší odvahou, „na hvězdné lodi. Ne všichni jsou nadané děti jak pan Spock z Enterprise, takže si teď jděte hezky sednout někam do kouta a nechte dospělé v klidu, když se baví o důležitých věcech.“

Pokud by měl následný Vulkáncům výraz nějak nazvat, určitě by zvolil slovo nasupenost a jeho následný odchod, bez omluvy nebo jediného dalšího slova, by jednoznačně označil za uražený. Možná si nakonec do toho kouta skutečně šel stoupnout.  
„Můj bože, Leonarde…,“ vydechla Christine napůl stále rozechvělá smíchy, „Tak si s Tevikem ještě nikdo nedovolil mluvit, všichni se ho tu bojí a kapitán se ho straní. Ježiš… to bylo úžasné!“

„Měl by s ním někdo podobně promluvit častěji, možná přestane dělat chyby,“ odpověděl, jeho myšlenky se opět vrátily k pacientovi, „Tevik stranou, musíme pomoci tomu Okaranovi. Ohnivé améby jsou citlivé na obyčejnou vodu. Zkoušeli jste výplach za saturace plyny přímo do krve?“

Christine také opět zvážněla.

„Ano, to byla jedna z věcí, kterou jsem si prosadila, když se jeho stav začal zhoršovat. Pomohlo mu to, počet parazitů se zmenšil, ale nestačilo to na vyléčení.“

Znovu si roztržitě prohrábl bradku, až ho zabolela kůže, jak si zatahal za nerozčesaný vous. Napadlo ho, že vážně potřebuje oholit, ne rezonančním strojkem, ale hezky postaru, žiletkou a pěnou na holení, jako když byl mladý a pomáhal babičce v jejím domě. Dostal tam dokonce umyvadlo místo tekoucí vody a málem se v něm utopil, když si oplachoval tvář od pěny.

Prudce se narovnal, jak mu myšlenka proběhla hlavou.  
„Utopte celého pacienta!“

Z druhé strany obrazovky se na něj upřel pár jasně modrých a naprosto nechápavých očí. Zahlédl v nich dokonce i trochu starostlivosti, jako kdyby si Christine myslela, že se dočista zbláznil, ale nezbláznil. Myslel to vážně.  
„Okarané pocházejí přímo z obojživelníků, oni pořád jsou obojživelníci. Jejich děti do tří let žijí výhradně ve vodě, mezi třetím a pátým rokem se teprve adaptují na dýchání vzduchu a pobyt na souši. Projdou sice do pěti let značným vývojem, ale hlavní změnou je, že se v jejich krvi přestává tvořit TZ83, které jim umožňuje syntetizovat kyslík z vody. Když jeho  _mocha_  donutíme začít opět vytvářet dostatečné množství TZ83, můžeme ho celého ponořit do vody na dost dlouho, aby se utopily a vyplavily všechny ohnivé améby. U jiného druhu by to nešlo, ale on má přirozenou výhodu.“

„To je skvělí nápad, jenže jak přimějeme jeho organismus produkovat TZ83? Dá se vyrobit synteticky, jenže to by Okaranská imunita nenechala projít,“ namítla Christine věcně.

„Souhlasím. Je potřeba přímé stimulování za pomoci ultrazvuku. Nebude to mít trvalý efekt, ale to ani nepotřebujeme, stačí, když bude mít dostatek TZ83 alespoň na dvanáct hodin pobytu ve vodě, pak už budou améby mrtvé.“  
„Ano... Ano! To by určitě mohlo vyjít!“ vykřikla nadšeně, „Řeknu o tvém plánu kapitánovi, určitě bude souhlasit. Popravdě docela spoléhal na to, že něco účinného vymyslíš. Okarané nejsou členy Federace a my si to u nich nechceme rozházet tím, že jednoho z nich necháme umřít na lodi Flotily. Půjdu to zařídit. Když se ti do dvaceti pěti minut znovu neozvu, začali jsme s léčbou a zavolám ti až podle toho, jak se nám povede. Děkuji, Leonarde. Mockrát děkuji. Chapelová konec.“

Obrazovka potemněla, jak se spojení přerušilo, a místnost se ponořila do ticha a typického vulkánského načervenalého příšeří. Opřel se s dlouhým výdechem do vysokého křesla, pro jeho postavu až moc vysokého. Cítil, jak mu tluče srdce a krev proudí v žilách, příjemně, jak ji hnal adrenalin, který vítal. Vzrušení ze zvědavosti na výsledky jeho léčebné metody, smíšené s obavou, která jeho žaludek vysílala na vodu. Na chvíli si připadal, jako kdyby seděl ve své staré a dobře známé kanceláři na Enterprise a jako vždy si okusoval nehty, zatímco vedle ležel jeho poslední těžký případ, u kterého musel čekat, jestli léčba zabere nebo ne. Iluze se ale rozplynula velice rychle, když mu hmatatelně došlo, že rozhodně není na hvězdné lodi, a kdo je vedle v místnosti, ke které vrhl pohled přes zavřené dveře pracovny.

Věděl, že se tam musí vrátit. Když už ne pokračovat v obřadu, tak alespoň říct, že musí všechno odložit, než bude jeho pacient opět na nohou. Neochotně tedy vstal a vrátil se pomalu chodbou zpět k pokoji, který předtím tak spěšně opustil. Zastihl oba Vulkánce, jak jinak, než v naprostém mlčení jak sedí na svých místech a oba nejspíš meditují, protože měli zavřené oči a sepnuté ruce. Nějak nedokázal pochopit, jak mohou být dva nebo dokonce více lidí v jedné místnosti a nemluvit.

„Sareku...“  
Sarek otevřel oči a obrátil se k němu, léčitel udělal to samé, jen mu zapomněl věnovat pohled, naopak ho upřel někam za druhého Vulkánce. Sarekovo mírně pozvednuté obočí ho vyzvalo, aby pokračoval.  
„Chris… doktorka Chapelová chtěla pomoct s jedním vážně nemocným pacientem na Prometheovi. Potřebovala mojí radu a můj nápad. Pomohl jsem jí, teď čekáme, jestli bude můj plán fungovat nebo budeme muset vymyslet něco jiného. Je mi líto, ale nemůžu teď…,“ odmlčel se a naznačil hlavou k Soketovi.

„Za jak dlouho předpokládáš, že zjistíš, jestli byl tvůj plán úspěšný?“ zeptal se Sarek, obočí se mu ještě malinko zvedlo.

„Buď za dvacet minut, nebo za několik hodin, podle toho, jestli vůbec kapitán svolí. Mohl by být problém s jejich šéflékařem, je to zatvrzelý vulkánský kluk.“

Jeho slova nejspíš konečně upoutala Soketovu pozornost, protože na něj upřel jeden z všepronikajících pohledů, které nejspíš uměli jenom vulkánští léčitelé a kněží.

„Váš pacient není v dosahu, není tedy logicky zcela přerušit obřad. Vaše propojení může proběhnout nyní,“ řekl, ani tentokrát to nebyl rozkaz, už vůbec ne otázka, ale konstatování toho, co by mělo následovat.

„Přikláním se k ohassu Soketovi. Nemůžeš pro svého pacienta udělat víc, než jsi udělal. Teď jsem na řadě já. Pojď ke mně, Leonarde. Pojď a staneme se jedním,“ vyzval ho Sarek, jeho hlas byl tišší než obvykle, hlubší a ruka, kterou zvedl ve zvacím gestu, vypadala opravdu lákavě. Rukáv se po ní sklouzl dolů a tím se odhalila bílá kůže s jemně nazelenalým nádechem kolem zápěstí, kterou v posledním týdnu tolikrát vroucně políbil a která se ho tolikrát dotkla.

Náhle byl rozpolcený. Mezi tou rukou, nabízející, sice podivnou, zato však jistou budoucnost a dveřmi pracovny, za kterými nechal nejisté záchvěvy minulosti. Spíše jen vzpomínky na roky strávené ve zdech ošetřovny Enterprise při řešení nesčetných medicínských problémů. Vlastně takového malého ráje, který mu Sarek nemohl nikdy dát, který se neodrážel v té teple, jež mu Vulkánec nabízel ve své mysli. Chtěl ty okamžiky, nejspíš poslední, zažívat déle.  
Zakroutil hlavou.

„Je mi líto, Sareku. Nezáleží na tom, jak daleko je můj pacient, vždycky bude mít přednost. Sám jsi to říkal, že tvé profesní povinností přesahují soukromí, u mě je to taky tak. Záleží mi na mých pacientech víc, než na mém vlastním životě,“ dlouze se nadechl, předtím než pokračoval ještě vážnějším tónem, „Vím, že to byl hlavní důvod, proč se moje první manželství rozpadlo, nebudu vstupovat do druhého, když si to můj partner neuvědomí a nepřijme to jako nezměnitelný fakt. To by nefungovalo. Teď se musím vrátit vedle a čekat na Christinin hovor, jedno kdy přijde. Promiň.“

Obrátil se a opět vyšel ven. Nikdo se ho nesnažil zadržet, ani neslyšel volat své jméno, také který Vulkánec by pokřikoval ve vlastním domě. Sarek ho prostě nechal odejít a zavřít se zpět do pracovny. Dřevěné dveře za ním zapadly, zvukotěsně ho oddělující od zbytku domu. Byl rád, že je tady, blízko konzole, kdyby se Christine opět ozvala, ale zároveň pocítil… lítost. Říkal pravdu, že by nesnesl život s člověkem, který by neakceptoval jeho lásku k povolání lékaře, přesto by uvítal alespoň minimální snahu na Sarekově straně se vzepřít. Trochu žárlivosti snad, jenže copak žárlivost vůbec mohla u Vulkánců být? Nejspíš ne.

Krátce se obrátil po hnědém dřevě, jestli se dveře přeci jen neotevřou a Sarek dovnitř nevtrhne ve snaze ho odvléct zpátky k obřadu. Nestalo se to ani po hodně dlouhé době, potom už čekání vzdal, přešel ke zdejšímu velice pečlivě uspořádanému, avšak málo používanému baru a vytáhl si jednu lahev. Normálně by nepil, když musel být připravený okamžitě konat, ale tentokrát si to mohl dovolit. Jeho pacient byl opravdu nespočet světelných let daleko, takže jedna sklenička nemůže být na škodu.

Sedl si za stůl a čekal.

°°0°°

Sledoval, s rukama složenýma v meditační pozici, jak slunce mizí za obzorem. Uběhlo deset celých sedm šest tři standardní hodiny, co byl jejich obřad propojení přerušen naléhavým voláním z lodi Prometheus. Leonard od toho okamžiku neopustil pracovnu na více, jak tři minuty, kdy si došel pro sklenici vody do kuchyně. Nenaznačil ani neřekl, že by si přál v obřadu pokračovat ani se nezajímal o to, co bude dál, byl zjevně plně ponořen do svého poslání lékaře, byť byl jeho pacient velmi vzdálený. Jeho chování s sebou přinášelo pocit toho, že byl odmítnut, zklamání a trochu hanby, protože musel nakonec ohassu Soketa vyprovodit ze svého domu a hluboce se mu omluvit za čas, který s nimi zbytečně ztratil.

Zároveň ale Leonardovo chování naprosto chápal a byl nucen ho přijmout. Jejich svazek byl… nebylo to jako s Amandou, která od chvíle, kdy pochopila co vulkánské manželství a propojení znamená, netoužila po ničem jiném, než se stát jeho ženou. Chtěla to tak hluboce, tak silně jako on sám, že jejich obřad propojení byl už jen utvrzením již vznikajícího mentálního pouta. Jejich mysli k sobě byly přirozeně taženy, chtěli souznít v jedno, zatím co s Leonardem bylo jenom pohodlí a vzájemné vyplnění osamělosti a prázdnoty. Stále byl přesvědčen, že jejich manželství by mohlo fungovat, dát jim obou jistoty, které by je naplnili, ale zřejmost toho, že je k sobě neváže nic hlubšího, citového, byla do očí bijící.

Leonard McCoy nepatřil na Vulkán, do tohoto domu, po Sarekův bok, jeho místo bylo v ordinaci nejlépe na hvězdné lodi. To bylo to, co mu bylo určeno osudem, jak by řekli lidé. Když nabídl manželství a řešení všech Leonardových problémů učinil tak v dobré vůli a v jistém šoku nad osamělostí pozemšťanovi mysli, teď docházel k názoru, že možná jeho čin nebyl tím správným řešením. Leonard byl součástí jeho rodiny, stal se během posledních dní osobou jemu nejbližší po Amandě, a proto bylo logické ho chránit a opatrovat, jenže bylo třeba tak učinit jinak, než ho uvázat k sobě manželstvím. Bylo logické mu poskytnout to, po čem zjevně skutečně toužil; vesmír a medicínu, jen to se nyní jevilo jako správná volba.

Slunce zcela zapadlo, krajinu pohltila tma, bylo načase se vrátit do domu a zkontrolovat Leonarda. Jeho soukromí nechtěl rušit, ještě méně mínil rušit soukromí jeho pacienta, ale bylo třeba ho upozornit, že slunce právě zapadlo a tím pádem, že je vzhledem k délce vulkánského dne, již patnáct hodin vzhůru. Potřeboval odpočinek, navzdory tomu, že díky slunce nejspíš svou potřebu spánku plně nevnímal.

Došel ke dveřím své pracovny, byli mírně pootevřené a záře všech rozsvícených světel se odrážela na zdi. Zaváhal, jestli vstoupit či nikoliv, nakonec se rozhodl pomalu otevřít dveře a nahlédnout dovnitř. Spatřil Leonarda, jak si nalévá jednu z mnoha jeho lihovin. Mírně nad tím pozvedl obočí. Nevadila mu samotná podstata, že bez ptaní konzumoval jeho alkohol, beztak jej nanejvýš nabízel hostům, protože v opojení si nikdy neliboval, ale samotná pozemšťanova spotřeba už byla na hranici pijanství.

Modré oči se k němu zvedly od křišťálové karafy.  
„Ach… Sareku. Je to už pár hodit a Christine se mi ještě neozvala, tak teď čekám, jestli pošle alespoň textovou zprávu, jak se situace vyvíjí,“ informoval ho bez ptaní, „Zatraceně!“ povzdechl si a zhluboka se napil ze své sklenky, „Kdybych tam teď mohl být a dohlížet na toho Okarana přímo... Sedět tu v křesle a nic nevědět je hotová noční můra. Pha! Ne, že by sedět v kanceláři kousek od ošetřovny nebo postávat kolem pacienta a čekat na povel z hůry, nebyla noční můra, ale tohle je horší. Cítím, že to nemám pod kontrolou. Nedá se to snést,“ povzdechl si podruhé a podruhé se napil, načež se jeho roztěkaný pohled upřel přímo na Sareka, „Co náš… obřad… pořád se na mě čeká?“  
„Ne, Leonarda. Ohassu Soketa odešel již před více jak před sedmi standardními hodinami. Nemohl dále čekat,“ odvětil poklidně, dost na to, aby to ani tomuto pozemšťanovi nemohlo znít konfrontačně. Již nepociťoval žádnou ukřivděnost kvůli odložení jejich obřadu. Rozebral své pocity, racionalizoval je a zbavil se jich, neboť to bylo logické a jeho mysl se díky tomu mohla přesunout dál.

„Aha,“ zamručel Leonard v odpověď a na chvíli se odmlčel, než pokračoval poněkud nejistým hlasem, „Můžeme to odložit na zítřek… třeba. Jsem si jistý, že zítra už nám nic nezabrání se vzít.“  
„Pokud si to budeš přát.“

Rozhostilo se mlčení. Nepovažoval za vhodné teď probírat jejich situaci, ne po tak dlouhé době, co Leonard bděl, naopak by to mohlo dopadnout velmi špatně. Ze zkušeností věděl, že nevyspalý člověk jedné ještě méně logicky, než za normálních okolností.

„Můžeme si o tom promluvit zítra, dnes by sis měl odpočinout,“ přednesl návrh, kvůli kterému tu vůbec byl a pomalu se vydal přes místnost k Leonardovi, „Nejspíš si to plně neuvědomuješ, ale jsi na nohou již patnáct hodin. Když připočtu stres z našeho obřadu propojení i z událostí následujících, je to pro člověka dlouhá doba.“  
Zakroutil zamítavě hlavou.  
„Jsem zvyklý nespat i třicet hodin a ještě při tom pobíhat mezi kupou zakrvácených pacientů nebo nahlížet hodiny do mikroskopu. Nejsem unavený. Stejně bych neusnul ani si neodpočinul, dokud si nebudu jistý, co je s mým pacientem. Ale ty tu se mnou zůstávat nemusíš. Jestli chceš, jdi spát, já mám vlastní pokoj, nebudu tě rušit tím, že se připotácím do postele v jednu ráno.“

Ponechal stranou konstatování, že i kdyby extrapoloval pozemskou 'jednu ráno', jako časový údaj nacházející se těsně po půlce Vulkánské noci, stále by bylo velice nepravděpodobné, že by spal. Z třiceti dvou hodinového vulkánského dne většina Vulkánců trávila spánkem tři nanejvýš pět hodin, takže mohl být stěží unavený, ovšem co se týče Leonardova tvrzení, že on unavený není, měl velké pochybnosti. Jasně zřetelné krevní podlitiny fialové barvy nacházející se na jeho spodních víčcích dávali spíš znát opak. Jeho přirozený spánkový rytmus byl od chvíle, kdy přiletěl na Vulkán výrazně mimo rovnováhu a právě se to na něm podepisovalo.

Nadechl se, aby Leonarda na tuto skutečnost upozornil, přesvědčení že jako lékař uzná logiku, kterou s sebou přinášela, ovšem konzole po jeho pravici zahvízdala v upozornění příchozího hovoru. Mírně ke konzoli pootočil hlavu, zatím co Leonard skoro nadskočil, jak rychle se k ní vrhl.

„No konečně!“  
Obrátil se ke stolu, kam se Leonard posadil, ale neodešel ani to neplánoval, kdyby si pozemšťan přál, aby místnost opustil, bezpochyby by mu to řekl, jenže to neudělal. Aktivoval spojení, jako kdyby si Sareka ani nevšiml.

„Christine, konečně se ozýváš. Jak to dopadlo?“ oslovil Leonard obrazovku, bez pozdravu a hlasem víc než vzrušeným.

„Lene... Skvěle! Dopadlo to skvěle!“ zazněl místností neméně vzrušený ženský hlas, který vzdáleně poznával ze své první návštěvy na Enterprise, „Už během prvních šesti hodin klesl počet améb o šedesát procent, když jsme museli pacienta vytáhnout z nádrže kvůli nedostatečnému okysličení, bylo jich už devadesát osm celý dva procenta pryč. Teď provádíme výplach plíce. Jestli to nepomůže, ponoříme ho do kádě znovu, ale… tohle dobou už by bez tvé pomoci byl možná mrtvý. Vidím to nadějně. Ty potvory se nám podaří vyhnat ven.“

Leonard se s dlouhým úlevným výdechem opřel do křesla. Jeho tvář, po které se pomalu rozšiřoval ulehčený úsměv, vypadala stejně uvolněně jako v prvních okamžicích po jejich splynutí. Absolutní spokojenost, klid, pohoda, naplnění, to se z pozemšťana šířilo místností tak intenzivně a hmatatelně, že to i ze dvou metrů dokázal zachytit a identifikovat. Byl si plně vědom toho, že není schopen dosáhnout u Leonarda stejného stavu absolutna, v jakém právě byl, ani kdyby se sebevíc snažil a poskytl mu z vlastní mysli cokoliv, co by si jen přál. Toto uvědomění ho jen utvrzovala v předešlém názoru.

„Ani nevíš, jak rád to slyším, Chris. Honili mě tu všichni čerti a vidlema mě píchali do zadku.“

„Na to si živě pamatuji, doktore,“ zasmála se doktorka Chapelová, „Je tu někdo, kdo s tebou chce mluvit. Myslím, že to oceníš.“

Přes komunikaci bylo slyšet drobný hluk, nejspíš jak doktorka Chapelová někomu uvolňovala místo před obrazovkou. Někomu, kdo se pohyboval podstatně tišeji než ona, jelikož to, jak si sedá na židli před komunikací, nebylo tak zřetelné, jako když pozemšťanka vstávala.  
„Doktore McCoy,“ ozval se zjevně mladý vulkánský hlas.  
„No ne, pan hlavní zdravotnický důstojník osobně. Co pro vás mohu udělat, pane Teviku?“ zeptal se Leonard bodře na obličeji široký a veselí úsměv s trochu potměšilosti v očích, kterou tam míval vlastně téměř pokaždé, kdy mluvil i Sarekem samotným.

Podle očekávání se na druhé straně komunikace rozhostilo na dvanáct vteřin ticho, během kterých mladý Vulkánec nejspíš zvažoval vhodnou reakci na Leonardova slova, zvláště pak, jestli je má považovat za urážlivá nebo nikoliv. Nakonec nejspíš dospěl k názoru, že je bude ignorovat, protože věcně promluvil.  
„Přijmout mou upřímnou omluvu, doktore. Měl jsem pravdu v tom, že jsem udělal chybné rozhodnutí a vaše doporučená léčba, sebevíc byla neortodoxní, pacientovi skutečně pomohla. Máte mé uznání.“

„Přiměl jsem dalšího Vulkánce uznávat můj názor? Tomu říkám pořádný zářez na pažbě,“ zasmál se Leonard zlehka, čímž musel mladého vulkánského lékaře nejspíš ještě více zmást.

„Přiznat vlastní omyl, poučit se z něj i z názorů ostatních, je logická cesta k vlastnímu zdokonalení. Díky vám jsem dospěl k rozhodnutí, že je logické příště zapojit názor doktorky Chapelové a kohokoliv, koho doporučí, do svých rovnic. Předpokládal jsem, že je to něco, co budete považovat za… příjemné na poslech.“  
„Určitě,“ kývl Leonard, jeho hlas zvážněl, „Ale není třeba jenom dbát na Christine, bylo by také dobré dát průchod vlastní kreativitě. Jak jsem říkal, vesmír nehraje podle vaši nebo mých pravidel, dělá si, co chce. Příště, až vás napadne něco, co považujete za blbost, a já vím, že takové věci napadají i Vulkánce, vyslovte to nahlas. Nejhorší, co se vám stane, je, že si ostatní poklepou na hlavu, v lepším případě vyřešíte doposud neřešitelný problém. Není logičtější snést hanbu než ohrozit něčí život?“  
„Máte pravdu, doktore,“ uznal Tevik bez zaváhání, „Budu dbát vaší rady a příště se budu snažit ponechat svou mysl otevřenou a kreativně uvažovat nad problémem. Musím se vrátit za pacientem. Žijte dlouho a blaze, doktore McCoy.“  
„To vy taky, Teviku,“ zvedl ruku ve vulkánském pozdravu, „A ocenil bych, kdybyste mi dal vědět, jak se pacient uzdravil. Stačí poslat zprávu pro mě někam na velitelství hvězdné flotily. Však oni mě odtamtud někde najedou.  
„Jak si přejete. Tevik, konec.“

Světlo vrhané obrazovkou na Leonardovu tvář zhaslo, ale jistá nespecifikovaná záře zůstala. Teplo velice spokojené mysli naplňující místnost. Jemně naklonil hlavu na stranu, sledujíc pozemšťana v jeho zjevné blaženosti a vyčkávající na jeho slova.

Leonard se na něj podíval a jeho úsměv se rozplynul, aby ho nahradil zasmušile vážný výraz. Vstal z křesla a přistoupil k Sarekovi, velice blízko na vulkánské poměry, nicméně neosobně daleko na lidské. Nadšení vystřídala spíše nejistota, projevující se také tím, jak si odkašlal.

„Vypadá to, že pacient přežije ve zdraví, ale to jsi slyšel sám,“ začal Leonard z jiného konce rozhovoru, než kam chtěl zjevně dospět, „Jsem rád, že se to tak rychle vyřešilo, začínal jsem se pomalu být, že je ten Okaran v horším stavu, než mi Christine referovala a moje léčba nepomáhá.“  
„Jsi výjimečně dobrý lékař. Byla malá pravděpodobnost, že by tvá léčba nebyla přinejmenším přispívající k uzdravení, pokud vůbec ne jedinou možností jak pacientovi pomoci,“ ocenil zcela upřímně Leonardovy lékařské schopnosti.

„Ještě pár lidí mi to zopakuje a začnu tomu i sám věřit,“ přes tvář mu přeběhl krátký úsměv, „Bylo dobré Christine zase pomáhat. Přestal jsem si připadat tak neužitečný skoro až zbytečný, jako jsem si připadal předtím, a to i když jsem jen čekal a nic pořádného nedělal. Došlo mi díky tomu… možná jsem předtím… nejspíš jsem viděl pár věcí až moc černě. Pár měsíců jsem to sice ve věži neměl všechno v pořádku,“ poklepal si na spánek, „ale teď cítím, že se to změnilo a myslím si, že bych tak jako tak ještě mohl být užitečný. Nejen prací v nějaké zapadlé podzemní laboratoři na Marsu, ale třeba jako skutečný doktor, v opravdové nemocnici… možná i na vesmírné lodi. Myslím si, že ještě nepatřím do starého železa.“  
Mírně přikývl. Jeho očekávání byla naplněna a Leonardova slova i jejich význam bral jediným logickým způsobem; klidně a přijímající.  
„Rozumím, co chceš vyjádřit,“ přistoupil o půl kroku kupředu, dávaje tím znát, že jsou jeho slova osobní a myšlena velmi vážně, „a nezávisle na tobě jsem dospěl ke stejnému rozhodnutí. Nadále považuji přednesení svého  _koon-ut so'lik_ za logický krok a jsem přesvědčen, že bychom společně mohli dospět k oboustranně vítané harmonii a utvořit produktivní svazek, nicméně fakt, že tvé místo v tento okamžik a v této situaci nejspíš není po mém boku, se dá jen velmi těžko ignorovat. Vulkánci nevěří na osud tak, jako lidé, ale jsme přesvědčeni, že jedno rozhodnutí může zapříčinit, že se náš život bude do jeho konce odvíjet uspokojivě.“  
„Řekl bych, že to je moderní definice osudu,“ podotkl Leonard jemně.  
„Možná,“ připustil s přikývnutím, „Naše kultury i my osobně se velmi lišíme, podstatné ale je, že bez ohledu na naše nynější rozhodnutí, jsi a vždy budeš členem rodu S'chn T'gai, a já proto udělám vše proto, abys opět získal své místo hlavního zdravotnického důstojníka na Enterprise. Jsem přesvědčen, že spojenou silou mou, Spocka a kapitána Kirka by to neměl být problém.“

Jeho slova, kupodivu, přiměla Leonarda se ulehčeně a vesele zasmát. Zvláštní, přesto však potěšující reakce na jeho slib, protože dávala znát, že pozemšťan přijímá jejich situaci se stejným klidem.  
„Ty jeden prolhaný Vulkánče, a prej že mi zpátky do Flotily pomoct nemůžeš. Máš špičaté uši a kličkuješ stejně dobře, jako zajíc!“ vyčetl mu se smíchem.

„Připouštím, že jsem svůj vliv tehdy mírně a úmyslně podcenil, ale ostatně vy pozemšťané říkáte; kuj železo, dokud je žhavé,“ podotkl se stejným humorem, jakým k němu promlouval Leonard.  
„To je pravda, něco takového říkáme a také máme takovou instituci, které se říká loučení. Napadlo mě, že když už slunce zašlo a všichni spořádaní lidé spí…,“ nechal vyznít do ztracena, jen mírně naznačil hlavou ke dveřím.

Povytáhl obočí nahoru. Byl dostatečně blízko, aby cítil, co svými slovy Leonard myslí, i kdyby třeba jejich nejasný význam neměl díky zkušenostem rozpoznat. A červeň na lidské tváři, společně s potutelným úsměvem, jeho domněnku jen podpořila.

„Nemám v příštích deseti hodinách žádný program,“ odvětil uvolněně, předtím než zvedl ruku v gestu  _ozh'esta_.

Nebylo ani tak velkým překvapením, že ho Leonard dokázal pochopit a napodobit, a ještě menší bylo, když Sareka vzápětí objal kolem pasu a spojil jejich rty v lidském polibku.

°°0°°

Hodil do tašky své hygienické potřeby, zapnul ji a poškrábal se na čerstvě oholené tváři. Před návratem do civilizace se musel náležitě zkulturnit, aby při vstupu do ordinace psychiatra flotily nevypadal jako dřevorubec žijící v opuštěné chajdě uprostřed lesa. Byl to po tak dlouhé době docela nezvyk. I když to bylo paradoxní, vzhledem k puritánské vulkánské kultuře, během pobytu v Sarekově domě pěkně zvlčel.

Sarek…

Jeho přítomnost cítil za zády, jak na něj Vulkánec vyčkával během poslední fáze balení. Obrátil se k němu a mírně se ušklíbl. Jedno klenuté obočí okamžitě vystřelilo nahoru v typickém tázavém výrazu.  
„Jim říkal, že na mě budou se Spockem čekat na letišti a doprovodí mě domů. Chovají se jak rodiče, zřejmě je to odplata za všechny ty roky, kdy jsem jim dělal chůvu. Vážně hodně potřebuji vidět první obličej zrovna ten Spockův,“ dodal s dalším sebeironickým úšklebkem.

Velice živě si představoval scénu, jak vejde do přistávací haly na Zemi a první, co uvidí, bude Vulkánec a jeho vysoce zvednuté obočí a potom, s obvyklou Spockovou intuicí, kterou nazýval logickou dedukcí, se ho ten Vulkánec zeptá, jak se mohlo stát, že skončil v posteli s jeho otcem. Bude těžké to objasnit bez koktání a krvácení z obličeje. Vlastně bude pár týdnů, měsíců možná i let vůbec těžké se Spockovi podívat do očí a nevzpomenout si na nádherný kulatý Sarekův zadek. Cítil, jak už teď začíná rudnout rozpaky.

„Nerozumím. Ty máš s mým synem spor?“ zeptal se Sarek upřímně nechápavě.

„Ne, nemám s ním spor, jen mu asi těžko vysvětlím… nás.“ Naznačil rukou mezi nimi.

„Chápu,“ kývl Sarek hlavou, „Není pravděpodobné, že by s tebou Spock hovořil o událostech, které se stali během tvého pobytu zde. Vše týkající se obřadu  _kash'ska-khynna_  je považováno za vysoce soukromé a s nezasvěceným, tedy tím, kdo nebyl přímo účastníkem obřadu, se o ničem z něj nemluví. A můj  _koon-ut so'lik_ …? Neřekl jsem o něm nikomu z rodiny a léčitel Saket je vázán mlčením. Pokud o něm Spockovi neřekneš ty nebo já, nedozví se to.“  
„Jedno jaká je tvá nebo má kultura, pravda vždycky vyjde najevo a tohle bude… hodně zvláštní.“  
„Neříkal jsem, že se to Spock nedozví nikdy, jen že to neví nyní,“ specifikoval Sarek, jak jinak také, „Až se to dozví, tak jako tak s tebou o tom nebude z vlastní iniciativy hovořit. Je sice mým synem, ale také je Vulkáncem a uvažuje racionálně, takže chápe, že jsme oba dospělí muži a máme své potřeby a soukromí život. Popírání objektivních skutečností není logické. A zasahovat do mého soukromého života by bylo považována za urážku. Náš vztah neodporoval lidským ani Vulkánským morálním zásadám, proto proti němu Spock nemůže mít žádné výhrady a jedinou logickou možností, jak se může zachovat je vše přijmout jako neměnnou skutečnost.“

K Sarekově přesvědčenému tvrzení byl poněkud skeptický, ale nechtěl to rozebírat. Vulkánec by to nejspíš neocenil a on sám také ne, daleko větší starosti mu dělalo několik budoucích dnů. Bude v nich muset stihnout víc nesmyslné byrokracie, než co si z minulosti vůbec kdy pamatoval.  
„Budu doufat, že to tak bude, ale stejně se budu… cítit nějakou dobu divně, jen… Spock a já…,“ odmlčel se, neschopný definovat podivnost vztahu mezi ním a tým prokletým Vulkáncem, co mu tolik let znepříjemňoval život.  
„Rozumím.“ Kývl Sarek, kupodivu se zdálo, že skutečně chápe, jak těžké pro Leonarda je specifikovat co Spock hergot jen a jak se k němu má teď postavit.

„To jsi na tom líp než já,“ odlehčeně se usmál, „Mít stejnou jistotu ve všem jako ty, neměl bych strach, co si na mě vymyslí u psychotestu za kličky. Nadšení mě přijmout zpátky do Flotily, které mi tak ochotně tlumočil admirál Morrow, se mi moc nepozdává. Byli dokonce ochotní kvůli mně o týden odložit plánovaný odlet Enterprise. Jestli si to nezařídil ty nebo Jim se Spockem, tak mě budou určitě chtít zase zavřít do blázince.“

Jen co dořekl, spatřil na Sarekově tváři výraz beznadějného nepochopení, kterému se musel zasmát s plných plic.  
„Byl jsi víc než schopný člen Flotily a Velitelství plně pochopilo mé omezené vysvětlení tvého psychického stavu, takže jsou, stejně jako já, přesvědčeni že následující psychoscan vyjde ve tvůj prospěch a budeš se moci vrátit na své původní místo. Nechtějí přijít o ceněného člena, což považuji za naprosto logické,“ řekl Vulkánec, vyznávaje se ze svého nepochopení Leonardových slov.  
„Budu na tvou logiku myslet, až mi začnou lepit elektrody na čelo,“ přislíbil vážně a sebral z postele svou tašku.

Nemohl se tu, naneštěstí, moc dlouho zdržovat, další loď k zemi letěla už za necelou hodinu a ještě musel projít odbavovací kontrolou. Předpokládal, že bude krátký, rychlá a nesmírně efektivní, na rozdíl od těch pozemských, což mu i Sarekův naprostý klid, se kterým ho vyprovázel ven k vznášedlu, dotvrzoval.

Mlčky společně procházeli domem. Snažil se tu co nejvíc věcí zapamatovat, zvláště takové drobnosti jako Spockovi fotografie pověšené na zdi. Roztomilé fotografie, aby byl přesný. Až se se Spockem setká, zažene své rozpaky tím, že uvede do rozpaků jeho. Nejlepší obrana byl odjakživa útok a u Vulkánců zvlášť. S hlavou doslova přeplněnou obrazy tohoto poklidného vulkánského domu vyšel ven na přední nádvoří a krátce vzhlédl k rudému slunci. Pohled ale rychle sklonil, oči ho téměř okamžitě začali bolet, a podíval se na mozaiku, o které při příjezdu sem uvažoval. Teď byl veškerý písek pryč, proto si mohl dobře prohlédnout šestinohé šupinaté zvíře s opravdu strašlivou tlamou plnou ostrých zubů podobných klům sehlatů. Byla to opravdu pěkná a nebezpečná potvora, kdyby skutečně existovala.

„Tady je karta k vznášedlu,“ přerušil jeho myšlenky Sarek podávající mu tenkou startovací kartu, „Patřilo Amandě, takže je naprogramované na člověka a mělo by se ti řídit lépe, než mé. Na letišti tě díky němu pustí do diplomatické parkovací zóny, kde ho jednoduše zanecháš a můj asistent ho tam někdy během dneška nebo zítřka vyzvedne. Se zamykáním si nemusíš dělat žádné starosti, na Vulkánu se nekrade,“ dodal, jako kdyby mu četl myšlenky. Ostatně to nejspíš skutečně dělal.

Přebral si kartu a několikrát si ji obrátil v ruce.

„Když jsem odsud chtěl odejít, nezmínil si se, že máš víc než jedno vznášedlo,“ nedokázal nepřipomenout, že hned několikrát plánoval odjed a nikdy se Sarek ani vzdáleně nepokusil mu říct, že si může půjčit vznášedlo a jednoduše odjed do města.  
„Nikdy si se neptal,“ odvětil se zdánlivě nechápavě pozvednutým obočím.  
„Jistě… neptal jsem se, jak jinak taky,“ uchechtl se, klasické vulkánská výmluva, proč nesdělit důležité osobní informace dřív, než se na ně člověk přímo zeptá, „Stejně bychom mohli jet do města společně a ještě spolu strávit pár chvil,“ podotkl nenápadně. Popravdě by si rád užíval Sarekovi společnosti ještě o chvíli déle, cítil se v ní velice dobře a měl obavu, že až Vulkán opustí nebo se vzdálí od Sareka, jeho noční můry a úzkosti se vrátí. Podle Sareka tomu tak už být nemělo, ale pocit, že bude, přetrvával.  
„To nepovažuji za moudré. Tady máme soukromí a já se s tebou mohu otevřeně rozloučit.“

Na to se dalo těžko něco oponovat. Nic a nikdo nedokázal překonat Vulkánský odpor k projevům vzájemné přízně na veřejnosti, natožpak citů, ani nebylo možné kohokoliv z nich donutit nedbat až zoufale na ochraně všeho, co považují za soukromé. Tak nějak už se s tím během všech těch let po Spockově boku naučil žít a, i když mu to neskutečně lezlo na nervy, teď po dnech strávených se Sarekem to dokonce začal chápat.

„Nebudu popírat, že je s tebou tady větší zábava, ne když jsi byl hostem na Enterprise. Tehdy poprvé jsem tě považoval za pěkně mrzutého a necitelného bastarda a nedivil jsem se, že Spock utekl k Flotile,“ řekl s humorem, přesto Sarekova tvář poněkud ztuhla, takže si povzdechl nad jeho nechápavostí, „Už si to nemyslím,“ ujistil ho a dovolil si ten luxus, položit Vulkánci ruku na rameno, téměř ke krku, „a nikdy si to myslet nebudu. Jsem rád… děkuji za ty poslední dny a...“ dlouze se nadechl, jak se rozhodoval, jestli pokračovat nebo ne; ať se propadne hanbou nad tím, jaký je zbabělec jestli to neřekne, „Víš, že za pár let se zase vrátím na Zemi a nebudu vědět, co s životem?“ zeptal se opatrně, poněkud nápadně nabízející, že by mohl přijít sem a... vlastně ani přesně nevěděl co.  
„Toho jsem si vědom, ale má odpověď musí být bohužel ne“ odvětil Sarek a sundal jeho ruku ze svého ramene. Ovšem nepustil ji, naopak jejich prsty proplet a pevně sevřel spíš, jako kdyby ho nechtěl nechat odejít. Přesto to bylo jasné odmítnutí jakékoliv budoucnosti. Pocítil lítost, kolem žaludku se mu bolestně sevřelo, ale chápal to. Některé věci, zvláště vztahy, přijdou, proběhnou a zase zmizí, takový byl běh život a on už byl moc starý na to, aby se mu ze všech sil bránil.  
„Chápu.“ Potřásl hlavou a nasadil jeden ze svých dávno ověřených uklidňujících a značně lékařsky profesionálních poloúsměvů.

„Myslím, že ne zcela,“ namítl Sarek, „Bylo by mi ctí, kdyby ses rozhodl vrátit a stát se mým manželem, ale v době, kdy skončí tvé přidělení na Enterprise už taková možnost naneštěstí nebude existovat. Je zvykem, pokud tomu okolností nevyžadují jinak, že ovdovělý muž rok drží smutek a pak si nalezne novou ženu. To udělám i já až jeden vulkánský rok uběhne a ty, jako málokterý jiný cizinec, jistě chápeš, že nemám jinou možnost.“

Tak tomu rozuměl až moc dobře a, aby byl k sobě upřímný, trochu se při představě, Sareka sevřeného vulkánským bláznovstvím, zachvěl. Z velké části, což by nerad šířil, vzrušením, ale také trochu obavou. Sarek jeho emoce jistě cítil, vzhledem k tomu, že se drželi za ruce, takže mírně pozvedl obočí. Když jeho výraz viděl, odpustil se neodbytný vtip o jaru a dupajících králících, který se mu dral na rty.  
„Stejně bys neměl vzít za vděk nějakou cizinkou nebo cizincem. Mám dost pocit, že by se našlo hodně žen, co si tě vezmou jen kvůli majetku a jméno,“ podělil se o svůj doje a snad i radu. Nelíbila se mu představa, že by Sarek byl s někým, ke komu ho neváže ani tolik, co je dva dohromady. O tom, že by někdy ještě potkal někoho, ke komu by choval tak hluboké city, jako ty, co v jeho mysli viděl ve spojitosti s Amandou, ani neuvažoval. Některé okamžiky a osoby byli jednoduše neopakovatelné. Paní Amanda… ona patřila k takovým lidem a byla ztělesněním výjimečných okamžiků.

„Tvůj pocit odpovídá skutečnosti,“ přitakal Sarek, „Já ale nemám v úmyslu souhlasit s dohodnutým manželstvím, kde by se na výběru vhodného partnera podílela má rodina a založila takový výběr na logice a předpokladech. Jak jsem říkal, takové zasahování do mého života, jim dávno netoleruji. Ve skutečnosti,“ povolil sevření a přesunul ruku tak, že se jejich dlaně dotýkali stejně jako prsty, „již nyní existuje žena, pozemšťanka, který by byla vhodnou kandidátkou. Znám ji již dlouho, její společnost považuji za příjemnou a dokonce i Amanda ji měla v oblibě. Také už mi sdělila, že o mne má zájem, pokud bych souhlasil.“  
Překvapeně zamrkal. Jak se zdálo, Sarek opravdu nikdy neztrácel čas. Teprve včera mu dal košem a on už měl dnes náhradu. Netušil, jestli se cítit uražený takovou upřímností nebo ji snad oceňovat a být rád, že Vulkánec nezůstane sám.

„Vážně?“ vypadlo z něj dřív, než se stačil vzmoci na nějakou kreativnější odezvu nebo se vůbec rozhodnout, co si myslí.  
„Ano. Jmenuje se Perrin, je to xenolingvistka, kterou jsem poznal na jedné diplomatické misi před osmi lety a momentálně se nachází tady na Vulkánu v pozici oficiální překladatelky na zdejším Terranském velvyslanectví.“  
Nadechl se, aby vyjádřil jisté pochybnosti nad tou ženštinou. Neznal ji, ale stejně se mu prostě nelíbila, už jen co o ní slyšel. Teď už byl absolutně přesvědčen, že by Sarek neměl zaplňovat prázdné místo ve své mysli a srdci, o kterém tak otevřeně mluvil, nějakou pozemšťankou, kterou náhodou potkal.

„Je naprosto jiná, než Amanda nebo ty,“ nenechal ho Sarek, opět mu nejspíš čtoucí myšlenky, promluvit, „Velmi poklidná a vyrovnaná, což je dáno nejspíš i tím, že již překročila třicátý rok svého života. Také je do hloubky obeznámena s vulkánskou kulturou, ctí ji a už teď se podle ní chová, zvláště vůči mně. Bude pro mne dobrá, Leonarde, neměj obavy,“ dodal hlubokým, uklidňujícím hlasem.

Zamračil se. Pořád se mu to nelíbilo, ale nedokázal vzdorovat, když se na něj Sarek díval s takovým klidem a absolutní přesvědčivostí, které doslova jako kdyby cítil skrze kůži ruky kterou se vulkánce dotýkal. Přerušil ten kontakt a přesunul brnící prsty na ucho své tašky. Sevřel ho velice pevně, skoro až moc, zato Sarek jen klidně složil ruce před sebou.  
„Tak dobře, když to říkáš a nezapomeň mě pak pozvat na svatbu. Přiletím, abych si ji zkontroloval, i kdybych měl ukrást raketoplán a sám pilotovat,“ slíbil, sice s humorem, ale myslel to vážně. Zatraceně, měl právo poznat ženskou, co nastoupí na jeho místo. Dobrá, téměř jeho místo, ale stejně...  
„Má svatba bez tvé přítomnosti by nebyla úplná,“ ujistil ho Sarek stejně jemně, jako k němu promlouval před chvíli.

Potřásl hlavou. Nebylo mnoho, co by se dalo ještě říct, pokud by nechtěli být oba nesmyslně sentimentální a začít se tu objímat a s pláčem líbit jako v druhořadém románu, které byli dobré akorát tak na podpal v krbu.

„Žij dlouho a blaze, Leonarde.“ Zvedl Vulkánec ruku v typickém pozdravu.  
„Užívej si spoustu zábavy a jednou za čas nezapomeň projevit emoce, Sareku,“ odpověděl mu na to nevážně, ale ruku zvedl ve stejném gestu.

Sarekovo obočí vystoupalo nahoru a jeho koutky téměř neznatelně zacukali, jak si dovolil ten nejširší vulkánský úsměv. Jejich ruce se vzápětí ještě střetli, když Vulkánec své gesto přitiskl k tomu Leonardově. Bylo jen krátký dotek, ale říkal mnohé. Cítil jeho sílu, to poslední ujištění, že vše, co je před ním podle Sarekova mínění zvládne. V duchu se tomu uchechtl, bylo ironické čerpat emocionální sílu zrovna z Vulkánce, ovšem ve skutečnosti byl za to poslední ujištění rád a skutečně ho vítal, což snad dal vlastními emocemi dostatečně najevo předtím, než odtáhl ruku pryč.

Potom už si nahodil tašku na rameno a za skřípání písku pod nohama vykročil pryč, Sarekův dům nechávaje za zády.

KONEC


	2. Poznámky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zde naleznete veškeré vysvětlivky a poznámky v povídce "Odlesk západu tvého slunce". Vzhledem k délce povídky jich je opravdu hodně a proto jsem pro ně připravila tuto samostatnou kapitolu. Jestliže ani zde nenajdete vysvětlení něčeho, co vám v povídce nebylo jasné, napište pod ní do komentářů a já se určitě ozvu.

 

 Poznámky jsou řazeny chronologicky podle toho, jak se objevují příslušné výrazy a situace v textu. 

 

  1. [Shi'Kahr](http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/ShiKahr) -  Další transkripce také; ShirKahr, Shirkar a Shi-Kar, je vulkánská město, kde se narodil Spock a pravděpodobně také Sarek a jeho otec Skon, možná i další členové Spockovi rodiny. Někdy je Shi'Kahr označován za centrální/hlavní město Vulkánu, to však není potvrzená informace.

  2. Planeta řídy O - Více než 85% jejícho povrchu tvoří voda, často se na těchto planetách vyvine inteligentní vodní život.

  3. Planeta třídy P - Více než 85% jejího povrchu tvoří smrzlá voda tedy led a teploty se na ni pohybuji maximálně pár stupňů nad 0. Známou polanetou typu P je Andor.

  4. Nizká obydlenost Vulkánu - I podle kánonu je obydlenost Vulkánu oproti Zemi výrazně menší, lépe řečeno oproti celé naší sluneční soustavě, protože není známo, že by Vulkánci kolonizovali ve vlastní hvězdné soustavě jinou planetu nebo měsíc. Lidé ovšem kolonizovali Měsíc a Mars. V pozdějších letech pravděpodobně také větší měsíce některých z plynných obrů.

  5. Rodinné poměry McCoye - Podle kánonu má Leonard minimálně jednu dceru a je jednou rozvedený. Není známo, jestli nejdřív vstoupil do flotily a pak se rozvedl nebo do flotily vstoupil až po rozvodu, každopádně během první pětileté mise Enterprise byl již rozvedený a jeho dcera byla v prepubertálním (okolo deseti nebo dvanácti let) či pubertálním věku (pod osmnáct let).

  6. Vulkánští bohové - Předsurakovští Vulkánci měli politeistické náboženství, tedy řadu různých bohů, kteří zastávali různé úkoli a posty. Nejspíš pro jeden post, kupříkladu bůh lásky, existovalo víc bohů podle konkrétní kultury a skupiny. Není známo nakolik moderní Vulkánci ještě věří ve staré bohu, každopádně je jisté, že vykonávají obřady k jejích uctívání - ty však mohou být pouze kulturní zvyklostí, stejně jako jsou pro mnoho lidí Vánoce nebo Velikonoce jenom rodinnou oslavou, nikoliv oslavou narození a vzkříšení Ježiše Krista.

  7. Manželské telepatické pouto - Podle kánonu Vulkánci své děti v sedmi letech telepaticky spojují s jejich budoucími partnery, což má zřejmě zajistit hlavně, aby se během Pon Farry sešli na jednom místě. Nejspíš se ale jedná také o jakési spečetění přirozené schopnosti Vulkánců vytvářet dlouhodobá telepatická spojení. Je totiž známo, dle knižního vydání "Hrozba z vesmíru", že Spock pociťoval mentální spojení nespecifikovaného druhu s kapitánem Kirkem. V non-kánonu je to oblíbený motiv a propojují se tam i dospělí Vulkánci. V románu "Vraždy ve Vulkánské akademii" tento druh spojení Sarek a Amanda prokazatelně měli.

  8. McCoyova ocenění - Není s jistotou známo jestli a jaká ocenění Leonard McCoy ve Flotile obdržel, ale dá se předpokládat, že vzhledem k dlouhé službě a řadě hrdinských činů, včetně záchrany Země před V'Gerem a Sondou, jich bude mít hned několik.

  9. Exobiolog - Exobiologie je označení pro vědní obor zabývající se veškerým živočišným, co nepochází z planety na které se ten který exobiolog narodil. Vulkánec zabývající se pozemskou faunou je exobiolog i když žije na Zemi a naopak. Exobiologie má mnoho oborů, podle planet i příslušnosti k nějakému živočišnému typu. Někteří exibiologové se zabívají živočichy žijícími v mezihvězdném prostoru.

  10. Amandina smrt - Podle kánonu Amanda, Sarekova žena, zemřela buď na nemoc nebo stářím a McCoy s její smrtí neměl žádnou souvislost, toto je pouze fikce této konkrétní povídky.

  11. [Fal-tor-pan](http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Fal-tor-pan) - Vulkánský obřad, kdy je katra Vulkánce vrácena zpět do jeho těla, a to nejčastěji z mysli někoho, kdo katru opatruje. Tímto obřadem prošel McCoy a Spock poté, co Spock svou katru zanechal v doktorově mysli předtím, než zemřel vlivem radiace v díle "[Khanův hněv](http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Star_Trek_II:_The_Wrath_of_Khan)".

  12. Katra - Vulkánská podstata bytí, něco jako lidská duše, nicméně u Vulkánců se jedná o prokazatelně existující, pravděpodobně energetickou, podstatu jejich existence. Tato podstata je po smrti Vulkánce ukládána k ostatním katrám do chrámu k tomu určenému.

  13. Spockova manželka - Dle kánonu byl Spock ve svých sedmi letech zasnouben s T'Pring, vulkánkou se kterou se setkal při svém [koon-ut-kal-if-fee](http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Koon-ut-kal-if-fee) v epizodě "Amok Time" česky "Čas Amoku".

  14. Katra-khynna - Součást vulkánského pohřebního obřadu během kterého se všichni členové rodinny a blízcí rozloučí s katrou mrtvého. Jedná se o non-kánonickou informaci.

  15. Kash'ska-khynna - Součást vulkánského pohřebního obřadu, rozloučení s mrtvým, kdy katra není přítomna nebo dosažitelné, což je případ Amandy. Lidé nemají katru a není s jistotou známo, jestli by bylo možno lidské vědomí do něčeho, jako je katra sformovat. Jedná se o častý fánonický motiv, nicméně slovo je mé vlastní.

  16. T'Lar - Vulkánská kněžka, která provedla Spockův a McCoyův obřad fal-tor-pan a také asistovala při Spockově narození.

  17. T'an - Tenký stříbrný špalíček, který je hracím kamenem Vulkánské hry Kal-toh. Kánonická informace, první výskyt v ST: Voyager.

  18. [Kal-toh](http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Kal-toh) - Vulkánská hry trenující logiku a prostorovou orientaci. Jedná se o změť T'an, které je nutno správným přesouváním z místa na místo nechat složit do různých geometrických tvarů. Kánonická informace, první výskyt ST: Voyager.

  19. Vulkánská anatomie - Do podrobna není v kánonu hovořeno o veškeré vulkánské anotomi, nicméně je známo, že jsou Vulkánci obratnější a silnější než lidé, zvláště pak v pozemských podmínkách kde je nižší gravitace než na Vulkánu. Jsou však silnější a obratnější i na Vulkánu, protože jsou to pro ně modmínky dokonale vyhovující, zatím co lidé jsou omezeni řídkou atmosferou, vyšší gravitací a vysokými teplotami. Vulkánci mají velkou odolnost proti vysokým teplotám, pravděpodobně tedy i jejich kůže bez úhony přežije kontakt s povrchem tak teplým, že by člověku způsobil popáleniny prvního možná i druhého stupně.

  20. Alexander Fleming - Lékař, který poprvé objevil antibakteriální účinky látek vylučovaných některými plísněmi. Obecně považován za vynálezce penicilinu, i když ten sintetizoval až o dvacet let později někdo úplně jiný.

  21. Vulkánské vnímání - Z kánonu vyplývá, že mají Vulkánci lepší zrak a prostorovou orientaci než lidé, rozhodně mají lepší odhad vzdálenosti. Není však nikde uvedeno, že by to zkreslovalo jejich chápání abstrakce, jedná se tedy o mou vlastní invenci.

  22. Nevyžádané splynutí - Ve vulkánské kultuře je jakýkoliv druh mentálního napadení nebo nevyžádaného splynutí myslí považován za zločin, který je morálně odsouzeníhodnější než vražda nebo jiný fyzický násilný čin.

  23. [Koon-ut so'lik](http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Koon-ut-so%27lik) - Oficiální formulace návrhu propojení a sňatku, pokud Vulkánec nemá žádného partnera. Obdobný rituál, jako je na Zemi zvykem předat zásnubní prsten a/nebo pokleknout s žádostí o ruku. Kánonická informace, první výskyt v ST: Voyager.

  24. Vulkánci a voda - Je známo, že Vulkánci potřebuji jen malé množstvý tekutin a preferuji horká a suchá místa. Není z kánonu patrné do jaké míry jim vlhké podnebí vadí či nikoliv, nicméně v non-kánonu i fánonu je často uváděno, že mají schopnost přijímat tekutiny také pory v kůži a proto nemají rádi vlhká místa. Též se často vyskytuje velká náchylnost k nízkým teplotám.

  25. Vulkánská svatba - Vulkánci si váží soukromí a nejsou to příliš družní lidé, je také zřejmé, že během koon-ut-kal-if-fee je přítomno velmi omezené množství lidí, dá se tedy předpokládat, že rituál propojení/svatba bude velmi soukromím obřadem.

  26. Osu Sarek - Přívlastek "osu" je projev úcty, něco, co by se dalo přeložit jako "pán".

  27. Ohassu - Složenina dvou slov. První je přívlastek "o", který se vkládá před slovo pokud se jedná například o vážené povolení. A slovo "hassu", což se dá přeložit jako léčitel. Dohromady je to tedy v překladu "ctěný léčitel".

  28. Sarekova politický moc - Sarek byl už v době Kirkova velení na Enterprise a událostí  v díle "Cesta k Babylonu" považován za váženého a velmi dobrého vulkánského velvyslance, také po nějakou dobu zastával post vulkánského velvyslance na Zemi. V tobě TNG dílu "Sarek" je považován za jednoho z nejlepších velvyslanců a vyjednavačů ve Federaci. Je tedy možná předpokládat, že má široké kontakty s velením Hvězdné flotily a Radou federace.

  29. Christine Chapelová - Vrchní sestra na Enterprise během Kirkovi první pětileté mise. Po jejím skončení vystudovala a stale se lékařkou a také opustila Enterprise, aby pokračovala ve své karieře lékařky jinde ve Flotile.

  30. Ohnivé améby - Mnou vymyšlený druh jednobuněčného parazita. Viz informace v povídce.

  31. Okaran - Mnou vymyšlený druh humanoformního inteligentního tvora. Pokud vás to zajímá, Okarané se vyvynuli na planetě třídy O, kde je pouze sladké voda a pocházejí přímo z obojživelníků jejichž vlastnosti stále mají. Kladou vejce do vodních nádržích, jejich děti se vyvíjí do pěti let ve vodě. Během těchto pětilet postupně ztrácejí schopnost syntetizovat kyslík z vody a přesouvají se na vzduch. Mají pouze jednu velkou plíci a dlouhé tenké srdce umístěné při jejím dolním okraji.

  32. Vulkánské mládí - Podle non-kánonických a fánonických tezí o dospívání Vulkánců se má za to, že vět okolo šedesátky je pro vulkánce opravdu nízký, většinou na hranici toho, kdy si pořizují děti a zakládají rodiny. Vzniklo to zřejmě z faktu, že se Vulkánci podle kánonu dožívají 250 standardních let.

  33. TZ83 - Číselné označení látky, která je vylučována povrchem Okaranské plíce, syntetizuje z vody kyslík a další pliny a pak je opět vstřebávána do organismu. Čiselné označení má pravděpodobně proto, že se nikomu nechtělo vymýšlet jméno a název, kterým jí dali Okarané je pro humanoidy jako jsou lidé nevyslovitelný.

  34. Mocha - Označení pro orgán nebo žlázu vyrábějící TZ83. Sice jsem to sama vymyslela, ale nejsem doktor, tak se mě neptejte na nic konkrétního. :-D

  35. [Perrin](http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Perrin) - Podle kánonu je to Sarekova druhá lidská žena. Podle non-kánonu se s ní setkal dokonce ještě v době, kdy byla jeho ženou Amanda, ale poměr spolu samozřejmě neměli. Prvně se s ní setkáváme v TNG díle "Sarek".

  36. Xenolingvista - Osoba zabívající se studiem a porozuměním jazyku nebo jazykům, které nejsou jeho mateřštinou respektivě nepochází z jeho domovského světa. Před vynálezem univerzálního tlumočníka byli nezbytnou součástí posádky každé lodi, bez nich nebylo možno se domluvit. Ovšem i po vynálezu univerzálního tlumočníka se jich mnoho nachází na Velvyslanectvích, v diplomatickém sboru a všude, kde je třeba tlumočník.

  37. Terran - Vulkánské označení pro člověka, tedy pozemšťana.

  38. Svatba Sareka a Perrin - Je zajímavé, že Leonard McCoy byl podle non-kánonu skutečně hostem na svatbě Sareka s Perrin.




 

Závěrem: Heh... jak vidíte, zase toho bylo hrozně moc co jsem chtěla říct nebo zmínit. :-D Hlavně proto, že mám otravný zvyk teoretizovat a rozvádět ST vesmír někam do pryč a to je pak matoucí.

**Author's Note:**

> Opraveno pouze wordem  
> Vzhledem k tomu, že bylo k povídce opravdu potřeba vyjasnit pár věcí a já už je nechtěla cpát do poznámek, je její druhý díl pouze seznam poznámek.  
> Komentář a kudos bude vítán.


End file.
